Indomável
by Ari Cullen B
Summary: Pós DH. O preconceito dos irmãos e do pai sempre foi algo que incomodara muito Ginny e agora com a morte de Fred, seu irmão preferido,e com a ajuda de Harry ela vai em busca de um sonho impossível: Jogar Quadribol.VOLTEI A ESCREVÊ-LA,AMORES! CAP EM BREVE!
1. Trailer

Mesmo com a vitória

**Mesmo com a vitória..**

- A guerra acabou, Harry. - Hermione disse com um sorriso cansado e despreocupado.

- Estava na hora, não é? - Falou o menino com um sorriso travesso em seus lábios. Um brilho passou pelas íris verdes e ele pode se sentir livre e leve pela primeira vez na vida.

**.. Uma pessoa não conseguia lidar com a perda...**

**- **Achei que você estaria comemorando, Ginny. - Hermione disse dando um sorriso e se aproximando da ruiva.

- Comemorando? - A ruiva falou secamente, nem se dando o trabalho para se virar e encarar a amiga.

- Finalmente Harry vai poder ficar com você. - Hermione disse como se fosse o fato mais óbvio, mas Ginny não deu ao menos nem um sorriso.

**...De uma pessoa importante...**

- Ele não gostaria de te ver nesse estado, Ginny. - Ronald falou com a voz áspera e seca.

- Fred morreu, Ronald! Não tem como saber o que ele gostaria ou não. - Ginny estava com raiva entalada na garganta e sentia que a qualquer momento explodiria e começaria a gritar todas as verdades que viessem em sua mente.

**Mas, ela busca uma forma...**

- Você precisa de ajuda. - Harry disse docemente, enquanto a abraçava e a tirava do chão molhado.

- Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! Eu posso tudo! - Ginny gritou com raiva, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do menino.

- Deixe-me te ajudar, Gin.

**.. De encontrar a felicidade...**

- Eu só queria poder voltar a ser feliz e sorrir novamente, mas acho que já não é possível. - Ginny disse com os olhos fechados. Ted Tonks deu uma risadinha gostosa e puxou o cabelo da menina com suas pequenas mãos.

- Dá, dá. - Ele falou, enquanto tentava bagunçar o cabelo da madrinha.

- Eu queria ser ingênua que nem você, Ted.

**... E o irmão...**

- Fred morreu, Ginny! Nada que você fizer ou deixar de fazer vai mudar isso! - Arthur Weasley gritou em revolta, enquanto segurava a filha pelos braços.

- Você não entende, não é? Eu preciso fazer isso com ou sem a sua ajuda. - Ela disse decidida, soltando o braço do pai e andando em direção a porta.

**.. Ao mesmo tempo.**

- Sinto a cada momento que estou mais perto dele. - Ginny disse com um sorriso. Suas mãos tremiam e ela suava frio. Em poucos momentos se iniciaria o grande jogo.

- Fique calma, que tudo dará certo. - Harry disse dando um abraço nela e um beijo na testa.

**Um sonho...**

**- **Eu amo voar e jogar Quadribol, por que eu não poderia tentar? - Ginny disse com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto se levantava decidida e encarava a janela do Salão Comunal.

- Esses sonhos de meninas. - Murmurou um menino do primeiro ano que passava entre Luna e Ginny.

**...Destruído pelo preconceito...**

- Eu vou jogar Quadribol. - Ela disse para todos que estavam sentados à mesa. Ao mesmo tempo sua família toda começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Você está brincando, não é? - Perguntou um que praticamente chorava de rir.

- Não.

- Não? - Perguntou Molly Weasley com uma expressão intimidadora.

- Não, eu vou jogar Quadribol e nada vai me impedir.

- Você nunca vai conseguir. - Gritou o pai da menina, segurando a risada. Ela apenas o encarou em desafio e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- É isso que nós vamos ver.

**... E alimentado pela força de vontade..**

- Eu sou forte! - Ela gritava enquanto pegava a goles e atirava nos aros com toda a força que tinha. A chuva caia sobre eles e ela chorava.

- Você não é forte, Ginevra! - Falou o pai da menina com pena estampado em seus olhos.

- Você sabe que eu posso fazer isso! - Ela gritou em desespero.

- Você não pode. - Arthur murmurou antes de dar as costas à menina e sair.

**E o inesperado...**

- Você tem certeza disso, Harry? - Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido e os olhos arregalados.

- Absoluta. - Ele parecia decidido e isso fez com que despertasse um desejo em Ginny, mas não era o momento de pensar naquilo.

- Quando começamos? - Ela perguntou entusiasmada.

- Agora. - Harry tinha um sorriso maroto em seus lábios que fez Ginny engolir um seco. Estava perdida.

**.. Acontece...**

- Eu estou tentando, Harry. - Ela falou com a voz fraca, enquanto fazia sua trigésima quinta flexão.

- Você nunca vai conseguir entrar para um time desse jeito, Ginny! - Harry disse com a voz dura. - E não me chame de Harry!

- Como eu vou te chamar então? - Ela perguntou em meio ao cansaço e a força que estava fazendo.

- Capitão.

- Certo, Har..Capitão. - Ela acrescentou rapidamente, enquanto tombava no chão de tanto cansaço.

**E o amor...**

- Eu nem sei como te agradecer pelo o que você está fazendo por mim. - Ginny murmurou com os olhos brilhando e com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

- Você sabe que não precisa, Ginny. - Harry passou a mão nos cabelos em um gesto nervoso e Ginny riu maliciosamente.

- Mas eu quero. - Se aproximou dele e o beijou apaixonadamente, como se aquele beijo fosse desejado há muito tempo, e fez com que todos os sentimentos e desejos adormecidos retornassem com força total.

**.. Faz com que ela volte...**

- Você quer se casar comigo, Gin? - Harry disse com as mãos tremendo e suando. Ele parecia estar nervoso e temeroso, o que fez a menina sentir vontade de rir.

- Não. - Ela respondeu séria, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto. Com um sorriso nos lábios ela se jogou ao lado dele e o beijou com força, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.- Claro que eu quero me casar com você, Capitão.

**.. A ser feliz. **

- Fred ia adorar estar aqui a vendo tão feliz. - Hermione disse com um sorriso.

- Ia mesmo, mas tenho certeza que ele está em um lugar muito melhor.- Ginny sorriu e sentiu a primeira lágrima de felicidade escorrer pela sua face angelical.

**Indomável**

Em breve.

**N/A: **Surgiu no meio da noite e eu não me controlei. Simplesmente pensei no fato: Será que Ginny superou facilmente a morte de Fred? Aí veio o filme "Gracie" na minha cabeça e tudo se formou. Não vai ser uma fic longa e eu espero que tenha poucos capítulos, já comecei a escrever e muito em breve estará postado.

Vai ser uma história diferente do que aconteceu entre a derrota de Voldemort e o Epílogo do último livro da saga Harry Potter.

Que tal deixar um review para me inspirar e o próximo capítulo sair mais rápido?

Qualquer sugestão pode mandar pela review ou me adicione no MSN e fale comigo. Estou aberta a sugestões.

Até o próximo capítulo amores.

Beijinhos,

Ari D.


	2. Capítulo I

- Eu quero ir com você

**Indomável**

**Capitulo I - Estado Lastimável**

- Eu quero ir com você! - Falou uma voz fininha e feminina. Era uma menininha ruiva, baixinha, que tinha os olhos amendoados e brilhantes por culpa das lágrimas que gostaria de derramar.

- Você não pode, Gi. - Respondeu um menino ruivo de mais ou menos onze anos, com os olhos no tom castanho-escuro e várias sardinhas no rosto. Deu um sorriso e fez com que duas covinhas aparecessem em suas bochechas, o dando um ar travesso.

- Fred, por favor. - A menina implorou deixando que apenas uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto angelical. O tal Fred apenas fez uma careta e olhou para a irmãzinha com pesar e sofrimento.

- Ginny, nós já conversamos sobre esse assunto! - Ele ralhou seriamente, enquanto a menina fazia bico e dava a entender que armaria um berreiro para impedir o irmão.

- Eu sei, mas não quero ficar aqui sem você. - Ginny abaixou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Você é forte, meu anjo. - Ele disse antes de abraçá-la. Ela não chorou mais e segurou as lágrimas com força e dedicação. Odiava chorar, isso a fazia se sentir fraca.

- Eu não vou conseguir, Fred. - Ginny disse perto do ouvido do menino em um fio de voz. Ele colocou algo no bolso do casaco da menina e deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Você vai ter que tomar cuidado, papai ficaria uma fera se descobrisse. - Ele disse olhando para os lados, como se temesse que alguém escutasse.

- É a chave? - Ginny perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, e agora ela está em seu poder. - Fred disse com um sorriso maroto. Ginny sentiu a vontade de chorar a abandonando e se animou um pouco. Podia ser que nem tudo estava perdido.

- Vou poder voar a hora que eu quiser, Fred?

- Não, não. Papai não pode saber, então voe de noite, ou quando todos estiverem ocupados. - O ruivo se levantou e fez um gesto para o pai o esperar, e depois voltou sua atenção à irmã.

- Mas.. - Ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pela chegada da mãe.

- Fred, eu não consigo encontrar a chave do armário de vassouras, você viu? - Ela perguntou com um olhar curioso e até mesmo intimador. Molly Weasley podia ser uma mãe adorável e até mesmo carinhosa, mas também era muito exigente.

- Não, mãe. - Ele murmurou com convicção e quando a mãe saiu, ele apenas deu uma piscadela para a irmã.

- Você tem mesmo que ir para Hogwarts? - Ginny falou com um bico de tristeza, mas ao colocar a mão dentro do bolso e sentir a chave fria e metálica, permitiu-se dar um sorriso.

- Tenho, mas não se preocupe, o Natal vai chegar rapidinho. - Fred disse com um sorriso simpático.

- Ginny! Vá ajudar a sua mãe na cozinha! - Era o grito de seu pai, ela apenas revirou os olhos e deu um rápido abraço no irmão, antes de virar as costas e sair saltitando com o barulho da chave brincando em seus ouvidos.

- Vamos poder ir à estação se despedir de Fred e Jorge, mãe? - Era outro ruivo que estava perguntando, esse com uma cara mais nova e infantil. Era Ronald Weasley e ele estava abraçado a um pomo de ouro de pelúcia.

- Você e seus irmãos vão, eu e Ginny ficaremos aqui arrumando a casa. - Molly estava lavando louça e ao perceber que Ginny já estava ali apenas a chamou com a cabeça e a menina já se postou em seu local, secando os talheres e pratos.

Ficou ali ajudando a mãe por mais ou menos uns trinta minutos, até que o relógio apitasse avisando que já eram dez horas. Ela sentiu-se desanimar e uma tristeza a abateu, não queria que a hora de Fred partir chegasse. Odiava despedidas.

Todos se postaram frente à casa e os gêmeos abraçavam um a um, todos desejando-lhes boa sorte no ano letivo, apenas Ginny parecia estar triste e abatida. Fred se abaixou e deu um abraço apertado na irmã. Sentiria falta dela e das escapadas que eles deram para ela conseguir aprender a voar, mas agora estava na hora de começar a pensar em Hogwarts e não no que deixaria em casa.

- Boa sorte, Fred. - Ela murmurou no ouvido do irmão dando um beijo na bochecha deste e um sorriso confortante.

- Não se esqueça nunca: Você pode tudo. - Ela o assistiu caminhar lentamente em direção ao carro mágico de seu pai, e acenou lentamente. Parecia que uma parte de si mesma estava indo para Hogwarts com ele. Quando o carro já tinha arrancado e estava longe das vistas, ela deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Nunca se perdoaria se seu irmão a visse chorando, pois para ele, ela sempre seria a menina forte e alegre que um dia ele ensinou a voar. Não seria uma pessoa triste e fraca.

**xxx**

_8 anos depois..._

**xxx**

_Por que a vitória tinha que cheirar tanto uma derrota?_

_Eu não conseguia nem ao menos dar um sorriso de felicidade e falar uma palavra de comemoração, só tinha espaço para a tristeza em meu peito. Ela me dominava e fazia pensar nas piores lembranças de minha vida, ou seriam as melhores?_

_Queria poder superar todas as perdas e as dificuldades que encontramos na Guerra, mas acho que certas feridas nunca se fecham. Principalmente, quando tratamos de um membro da família, e no meu caso, o meu irmão preferido. Não que eu não gostasse dos outros, mas esse era especial e esteve comigo em todos os momentos de estripulia e loucura, que me apoiou e me deu ombros para chorar em uma casa onde o preconceito masculino reinava._

_Eu gostaria de voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente, poder mudar as palavras, as ações e até mesmo aproveitar mais o momento, pois agora eu só consigo lembrar das brigas, dos problemas e tudo o que eu fiz de ruim para ele._

_Fred Weasley foi muito mais que um irmão para mim, foi aquele que me mostrou que eu podia ser feliz do jeito que eu era, me ensinou que ninguém podia dizer o que eu podia ou não fazer, me ensinou a ser forte e principalmente, me disse que eu posso tudo. _

_Eu posso tudo, ou pelo menos podia, agora vai ser bem mais difícil continuar._

_É como se o chão sumisse de meus pés e tudo virasse de cabeça para baixo. Eu sinto que posso morrer de dor e como se meus ossos tivessem sendo esmagados por um trator. Queria ser engolida pelo chão nesse exato momento e deixar de existir, mas isso seria covardia e o meu irmão me ensinou a ser forte._

**xxx**

**- **Achei que você estaria comemorando, Ginny. - Hermione disse dando um sorriso e se aproximando da ruiva. Ginny estava sentada na janela do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que estava vazio no momento, todos estavam comemorando a vitória sobre Lord Voldemort.

- Comemorando? - A ruiva falou secamente, nem se dando o trabalho para se virar e encarar a amiga.

- Finalmente Harry vai poder ficar com você. - Hermione disse como se fosse o fato mais óbvio, mas Ginny não deu ao menos nem um sorriso.

_Harry._

Havia lutado tanto pelo menino e agora parecia tudo tão pequeno e insignificante, como se todo o amor que sentisse por ele se perdesse no meio da tristeza e solidão.

Fred estava morto, nada mais valia a pena.

- É, talvez. - Ginny disse com a voz baixinha, apenas para não magoar a amiga. Ela só queria ficar sozinha e permanecer se atormentando pela morte do irmão.

- Eu sei que está sendo difícil, Ginny, mas você vai superar. - Hermione disse com um sorriso. Ela estava cheia de machucados e roxos, mas parecia não se importar, como se a vitória valesse tudo aquilo. Para Ginny pareceu que ela estava pouco se importando para os mortos e só tinha em mente o fato de que poderia viver em paz.

Egoístas!

Não conseguiam nem entender o sofrimento, achou que Hermione fosse inteligente e até mesmo instruída, mas naquele momento ela sentiu nojo da amiga. Estava com vontade de gritar e xingar, mas ficou calada, engolindo a raiva que estava entalada em sua garganta.

- É. - Ginny disse com incerteza.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? - Hermione perguntou amigavelmente, pegando a mão da amiga e acariciando levemente.

- Você pode me deixar sozinha? - Ginny foi um pouco fria, mas não se importou. Queria apenas continuar ali desfrutando de sua solidão e dor.

Pensou em toda sua família e não ficou com vontade de apoiar ninguém. Ninguém precisava do apoio dela, ela era apenas aquele peso que eles deviam sustentar, era praticamente empregada, pois a única coisa que servia para fazer eram tarefas domésticas.

A vida toda ela desejou jogar Quadribol ou até mesmo ser Auror, mas não conseguia nem imaginar a cara dos pais ao falar aquelas palavras. Ok, com o tempo eles se acostumaram com o fato dela ser diferente e não demonstravam preconceito, mas ela sabia que no fundo, eles torciam para que tudo desse errado.

Quem iria querer uma filha que joga Quadribol?

_É uma profissão masculina, minha querida. _ Sua mãe sempre lhe falava, mas ela nunca dava ouvidos. Ela podia tudo! Ninguém podia dizer nada daquilo para ela. Ela não nascera para ter uma penca de filhos e ficar cozinhando e limpando o dia todo. Era uma pessoa ativa e lutaria por seus direitos.

A imagem de Harry matando Voldemort veio a sua cabeça e ela permitiu-se dar um sorriso. Pelo menos _ele_ não era egoísta e sabia como era perder uma pessoa. Tinha total merecimento da vitória e da alegria. Queria tanto poder estar o abraçando nesse momento, mas parecia que não tinha forças e nem vontade.

Queria ficar sozinha.

O barulho do quadro se abrindo chamou a atenção de Ginny e ela se virou para ver quem entrava. Era Andrômeda Tonks, e essa segurava o pequeno Ted em seu colo. Andrômeda estava com os olhos inchados e os cabelos desgrenhados, Ginny sentiu pena da mulher e quando percebeu já estava de frente para ela, encarando o pequeno bebê.

- Oi, lindinho. - Ela falou com uma voz infantil dando um sorrisinho para o bebê. Ele riu gostosamente e fez uma careta. Levantou os braços em direção à menina como se pedisse colo e Ginny o pegou em seus braços.

- Ginny? - Perguntou Andrômeda com a voz rouca e baixa. Ginny sorriu em direção a mulher e a encarou. - Acho que Nimphadora ficaria feliz se você fosse a madrinha de Ted.

- Eu? - Ginny perguntou surpresa. Por essa ela não esperava.

- Sim, você seria a madrinha perfeita, já que Harry é o padrinho. - Andrômeda falou com um sorriso tímido.

- Acho que posso pensar a respeito, Senhora Tonks. - Ginny disse com um sorriso e devolveu o pequeno Ted para o colo de sua avó.

Os observou subindo a escada lentamente e sentiu um peso em seu coração. Eles também sabiam como era perder alguém importante e crucial. Imaginou como seria difícil a vida para Ted Tonks, órfão de mãe e pai.

_Igual ao Harry. _A mente a menina gritou. Harry, sempre o Harry. Ela revirou os olhos e sentou-se de volta a janela, enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava descansar por um momento.

A vida era uma merda. Uma grande e mal cheirosa merda!

**xxx**

- Um galeão pelo seu pensamento, Menino-que-Venceu. - Ronald falou enquanto entrava na Torre de Astronomia e encarava o amigo. Nos jardins todos pulavam, dançavam e gritavam, comemorando a vitória perante o lado das Trevas.

- Isso é real? - Harry perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, como se estivesse sonhando e não quisesse ser acordado. Tudo estava tão perfeito, como ele sempre quisera. Trouxe paz para a comunidade bruxa, mas por que ele tinha que se sentir tão.. vazio?

Ele não se sentia satisfeito com aquela vitória, pois com ela vieram várias mortes de pessoas amadas, e mesmo que não fosse ele se sentia culpado. Mas não era momento para aquilo, ele sabia muito bem disso, precisava ser feliz como um menino normal. Sem Voldemort, Horcruxes, Cobras... ou qualquer coisa que esteja relacionado as Trevas.

- Tão real quanto eu e você. - Ronald sentou-se ao lado do amigo e bateu nos ombros de Harry como se quisesse o parabenizar e até mesmo apoiar.

- Você sente a sensação de dever cumprido, Ron? - Harry perguntou com a voz um pouco vaga, como se ele estivesse com o pensamento longe.

- Não, eu apenas sinto que agora vou poder viver em paz. - Ronald disse com sinceridade, fechando os olhos lentamente e suspirando.

- Sem preocupações ou proteções. - Harry completou, fechando também os olhos, com as lembranças o invadindo.

- Sem loucuras ou fugas. - Hermione disse enquanto entrava na Torre e sentava ao lado dos amigos. Os três soltaram uma risada e sentiram-se felizes e despreocupados. Como adolescentes normais.

- Finalmente vou poder me preocupar apenas com Quadribol, Escola e Mulheres... - Harry estava com um sorriso malicioso, Ron deu um soco no braço do menino.

- Se nessas mulheres não estiver incluída a minha irmã, Potter. Se não você terá que se preocupar com os seis irmãos dela, também. - Ronald o encarava em divertimento, mas sabia que no fundo era verdade. Hermione e Harry soltaram uma gargalhada.

- Será que vamos finalmente passar um ano sem entrar em encrencas que coloquem nossas vidas em risco? - Hermione perguntou enquanto abraçava os dois, e apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Ronald.

- Espero que sim. - Harry disse com um sorriso, ao olhar os amigos sentados tão intimamente.

- Como estão todos, Hermione? - Ronald perguntou, trazendo-a mais para perto com os seus braços brancos e musculosos.

- Tristes, mas aliviados. - O clima ficou um pouco mais tenso, e Harry percebeu que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Ron? Você não tem de descer para ficar com a sua família? - O menino assentiu e nem percebeu o que Harry queria fazer, apenas deu um beijo na testa de Hermione e saiu da Torre.

- Por que fez isso, Harry? - Hermione parecia confusa e um pouco curiosa.

- O que você está escondendo, Hermione?

- Nada, nada. - Ela disse insegura, o que não soou nem um pouco convincente.

- Você não me engana. - Harry disse decidido, enquanto encarava a menina nos olhos.

- Estou preocupada, apenas isso. - Ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou escapar um soluço. Harry no mesmo instante a abraçou e consolou.

- O que foi?

- Ginny. Ela está arrasada, nem parece a mesma. Praticamente me expulsou de perto dela e nem se animou quando.. quando eu falei de você. - Ela chorava compulsivamente, e Harry sentiu um aperto no coração. Por que todos os problemas não se acabaram junto com a Guerra?

- Vai passar, Hermione, ela só está sentindo a perda de uma pessoa importante. - Harry tentou acalmar a menina, mas não foi muito bem sucedido.

- Não é. Ela parece tão amargurada.. como se ninguém ou nada a animasse. Isso não é normal, Harry.

- Ela precisa de um tempo pra pensar, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, entende?

- Eu nem imagino o que aconteceria, se você estivesse realmente morto, acho que ela enlouqueceria.

- Eu? Você acha que ela sofreria mais com a minha morte do que a do irmão? Não mesmo, Hermione.

- Harry, apenas prometa que você vai falar com ela.

- Eu prometo, Mi. - Harry abaixou a cabeça e se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

Ginny. Ela não tinha a mínima noção da falta que fizera, das piadas bobas, do jeito animado e sapeca, dos beijos, dos abraços, de tudo. E agora ali, escutando o que Hermione falara tudo ficava tão.. distante.

A Guerra contra Voldemort havia terminado, mas a briga para encontrar a Ginny que ele amava, estava apenas começando. E ele sabia muito bem disso.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - Hermione perguntou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e dava um sorriso.

- Não sei. Acho que tenho que resolver alguns problemas que estão pendentes.

- Por exemplo?

- Agora mais do que nunca meu afilhado precisa de mim, pois não vou deixar que Ted tenha a mesma infância que eu, vou fazer com que ele seja o mais feliz possível.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso, Harry.

- E você, Hermione Granger?

- Acho que vou me dedicar aos estudos e pensar seriamente em que carreira seguir.

- Será que o meu amigo Ronald terá um lugar na sua agenda tão _cheia_?

- Não fale asneiras, Potter. - Hermione revirou os olhos e se levantou, corando fortemente.

- Asneiras? Na hora eu não falei nada, mas que beijo foi aquele, huh?

- Harry! - Hermione ficou mais vermelha do que antes e apenas olhou indignada pro amigo.

- O quê? Beijou, agora vai ter que casar.

- Casar? Eu e Ronald? Nunca daria certo! Ele é o legume mais insensível que eu conheço, acredite.

- E é por isso que você gosta dele, não estou certo?

- Não tenho nada a declarar. - Hermione disse enquanto soltava um risinho. Harry deu uma gargalhada e começou a balançar a cabeça.

- Mulher gosta de ser maltratada, não é possível! - Harry riu mais ainda, e Hermione deu um soco no braço do menino.

- Eu acho que está na hora de _você_ cuidar da _sua_ vida amorosa, que por sinal está bem mais complicada do que a minha.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê, Hermione Granger.

- Sem comentários, Harry Potter.

- Ah, não se esqueça, eu quero ser o padrinho. - Harry foi recebido com muito tapas e xingamentos.

Olá alegria. Adeus sofrimento. Será mesmo?

**xxx**

- Ginny! - A ruiva revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso ensaiado. Hermione vinha saltitando em seu encontro, e para infelicidade da menina, logo atrás dela estavam Harry e Ronald.

- Oi. - Ginny falou sem nenhum entusiasmo.

- Você não vai acreditar. - Hermione parecia tão eufórica e feliz que causou um certo enjôo em Ginny. Estaria ela ficando louca? Ela não conseguia agüentar ficar ao lado de alguma pessoa alegre ou sorridente, pois lhe causava um leve desconforto e enjôo. Isso não era normal, estava alguma coisa acontecendo com ela.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Nós vamos voltar para Hogwarts. - Hermione começou a dar pulinhos, enquanto Harry e Ronald também sorriam de orelha a orelha, porém encaravam a amiga com uma expressão estranha.

- Ah, legal. - Ginny virou-se para sair. A pouca comida que ela comera há uma hora parecia estar implorando para sair.

- Não, você não escutou a melhor parte. - Ginny forçou um sorriso e se virou para a amiga. Hermione era tão inteligente, por que não conseguia entender que ela não estava a fim de conversar?

- Fale logo, antes que eu morra de curiosidade. - Ginny disse ironicamente. Harry e Ronald ficaram sérios ao perceberem o estado de Ginny. Ela não parecia mais a alegre e falante Ginny, agora era uma pessoa sem vida, apagada e completamente deprimente.

- Nós estamos na sua sala! - Aquilo pareceu como uma bomba para Ginny. Ela sentiu todo o alimento que estava em seu estômago subindo pelo mesmo caminho que entrara. Colocou a mão na boca e saiu correndo.

Não esperava aquilo. Durante toda a sua vida ela sempre quisera ser incluída no trio maravilha, mas agora parecia que ela só queria distancia deles, pois eles a faziam lembrar-se de Fred a cada palavra, gesto ou expressão. Principalmente Harry.

Por que não conseguia viver a sua tristeza tranqüilamente?

Entrou correndo no banheiro e antes que pudesse ao menos alcançar o vaso, ela vomitou. Ficou caída por um tempo, sentindo-se fraca e infeliz, mas pode perceber que alguém a encarava.

Ronald Weasley não expressava sentimento algum, mas Ginny pode ver no fundo dos olhos do irmão um pouco de compreensão. Ficou ali caída o encarando, sentindo-se o ser mais repugnante do mundo.

- Ele não gostaria de te ver nesse estado, Ginny. - Ronald falou com a voz áspera e seca.

- Fred morreu, Ronald! Não tem como saber o que ele gostaria ou não. - Ginny estava com raiva entalada na garganta e sentia que a qualquer momento explodiria e começaria a gritar todas as verdades que viessem em sua mente.

- Você está agindo como uma covarde. Uma droga de uma covarde. - Ronald a encarou com desprezo e aquilo fez com que Ginny sentisse uma imensa vontade de chorar.

- Talvez eu seja uma mesmo. - Ela levantou-se e percebeu que estava trêmula.

- Você acha que só você está sofrendo, não é? Acha que o mundo gira apenas em volta da sua cabeça, mas isso não é verdade, Ginny. Pare de agir como uma menina mimada e fraca, pois você sabe que você não é assim.

- Você acha que sabe o que eu estou sentindo. Todos acham que sabem, mas não sabem de porcaria nenhuma.

- Você está tão cega pelo seu egoísmo que não consegue perceber que estamos passando pela mesma situação que você. Fred também era meu irmão, lembra?

- Ele não era apenas um irmão para mim, ele era o meu irmão preferido. Que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Ele era tudo para mim. - Ginny segurou o choro com toda a sua força restante e ficou encarando os olhos azuis de seu irmão, esses foram tomados de uma profunda tristeza.

- Então fique vivendo com lembranças do seu _irmão preferido_, porque acabei de perceber que você é um caso perdido. - Aquilo foi como um tapa na cara de Ginny. Ronald se virou e saiu do banheiro sem falar mais nada.

- Ron! Ron, eu não queria dizer aquilo! - Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Por mais que tentasse trazer as pessoas para perto, havia um certo bloqueio e agora ela se via só. Sem ninguém para lhe apoiar.

Não tinha o Ronald. Harry. E principalmente, não tinha o Fred.

Ela se olhou no espelho e conseguiu ver profundas marcas de olheiras de baixo dos olhos e uma expressão abatida e cansada. Parecia uma caveira ambulante, os cabelos não eram tão vermelhos, pareciam desbotados e gastos. Os lábios estavam secos e mal cuidados, já não chamavam a atenção pela sua cor avermelhada ou até mesmo pelo seu brilho. Os olhos estavam ocos e vazios. Tentou buscar algo que a lembrasse da antiga Ginny, mas não achou nada.

Solidão.

Por que essa palavra agora lhe parecia tão familiar? Ela sentia como se todos lhe virassem as costas, e não conseguia enxergar que na realidade ela quem estava virando as costas para todo mundo.

Sentia todos os seus antigos sonhos, sua família, seus amigos, e tudo que tinha antes, tão longe. Como se eles fizessem parte de uma vida de outra pessoa. Ela era apenas um corpo vazio, sem alma e sem alegria. Alguém que só estava vivo por um acaso, mas que se sentia morta por dentro.

_Não vale a pena viver sonhando, e se esquecer de viver._

Será mesmo? Sentou-se no chão e sentiu as lágrimas secando. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela apoiou as costas na parede e fechou os olhos, deixando as lembranças felizes a invadir. Sabia que mesmo com toda aquela tormenta, ela daria a volta por cima. Sentiu-se encher de esperança, como se Fred estivesse ao seu lado, a apoiando e a mandando seguir em frente.

Sentiu como se estivesse voando.

**xxx**

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight dow__n from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

**xxx**

Ginny se encarou no espelho de seu dormitório e deu um sorriso satisfeito. Agora que a profunda depressão havia passado ela podia finalmente se encarar sem se ver como um ser ridículo e conseguia sentir-se livre novamente. Com uma tremenda ajuda de Luna Lovegood Ginny conseguira voltar a sorrir, mas o nome Fred Weasley era proibido em seu vocabulário, era apenas alguém falar para que toda a tristeza e dor no seu coração voltar. Ronald e Ginny ainda não estavam se falando, e Hermione não procurara mais a ruiva para contar novidades ou até mesmo partilhar segredos. E Ginny sentia-se satisfeita com isso.

Tudo estava em ordem era só colocar o sobretudo para poder finalmente descer para o café da manhã, aquela manhã de Dezembro estava realmente congelante, mas isso não desanimava nenhum estudante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, todos pareciam animados e até mesmo alegres com a aproximação do feriado de Natal.

Desceu as escadarias em direção ao Salão Comunal e ao chegar lá embaixo sentiu vários olhos a fitando. Nos últimos tempos ela estava sendo muito falada na escola por culpa de suas loucuras na sua época depressiva. Tentara se matar duas vezes e sem Voldemort ou qualquer Guerra a vista as pessoas não tinhas mais o que fazer, o que levava a apenas uma coisa: Fofocas.

Empinou o nariz e passou por elas com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Era um alívio poder caminhar sem o peso da dor e sofrimento em seu coração.

O caminho até o Salão Principal nunca fora tão tranqüilo e alegre. Ela encontrou-se com Luna e a abraçou fortemente, como se a agradecesse por tudo.

- Uau! Caprichou hoje, não é? - Luna tinha o hábito de falar as coisas e depois pensar, mas Ginny pela primeira vez em muito tempo riu com o comentário da amiga.

- É, até tomei banho hoje. - Ginny falou, enquanto sentava-se à mesa da Gifinória, rindo.

- Isso sim é um avanço. - As duas riram e começaram a se servir.

Serviu-se de torradas e suco de abóbora, algo que não passou despercebido por Luna, há alguns dias atrás ela nem ao menos comia no café da manhã. Sentiu as mãos suando quando percebeu que vários olhos a encaravam e que as pessoas apontavam indiscretamente, mas não podia desistir agora. Estava decidida a mudar.

- Posso saber o motivo dessa mudança? - Luna disse com a boca cheia de torrada.

- Apenas uma palavra: Quadribol. - Ginny disse simplesmente, como se fosse o fato mais óbvio do mundo.

- Não me diga que você decidiu fazer os testes para o time da Grifinória. - Luna parecia empolgada, mas do jeito dela. Um jeito muito diferente. Calmo e animado ao mesmo tempo.

- É, eu adoro voar e eu me sinto tão bem. Mal não vai fazer, certo? - Ao ouvir o sinal de longe, Ginny deu um beijo na bochecha de Luna e saiu correndo.

Conforme as horas iam se passando o frio na barriga ia aumentando e Ginny ia se sentindo mais nervosa e empolgada. Sempre amara Quadribol, mas não voava há tanto tempo, devia estar tão enferrujada e também aquele esporte lembrava tanto o seu irmão que chegava a doer. Mas ela faria aquilo, por ele e principalmente, por ela.

Lembrava como era boa a sensação do vento batendo em sua face. Como se sentia livre e feliz. Quando estava em cima de uma vassoura e voando, ela sentia-se inalcançável e inatingível, como se lá ninguém pudesse mandar nela, ou até mesmo tentar controlar o que ela faria da vida. Ela tinha o total e pleno controle. Podia mergulhar a velocidades impressionantes e desafiar a gravidade, ou podia subir até chegar em um ponto que era difícil de respirar.

Ela sentia-se indomável.

Depois de tanto tempo presa em sua tristeza e depressão, como um animal enjaulado, ela sentia que podia dar a volta por cima e finalmente voltar a sorrir, sem magoas ou até mesmo medo. Sentia que o muro que criara em volta de si próprio estava finalmente desmoronando. E sabia que a nunca forma de conseguir alcançar o seu objetivo era fazendo a coisa que mais amara na vida. E ela não estava falando de Harry Potter, e sim do Quadribol.

Percebeu que estava sendo observada e ao virar encontrou um par de olhos verdes a fitando intensamente, como se quisesse desvendá-la. Por uns segundos o encarou, mas logo depois quebrou o contato. Como ele havia mudado, não que ela estivesse igual, porém a mudança dele não era igual a dela.. Ele mudara para melhor, ele finalmente conseguia viver em paz, enquanto a vida dela estava um tormento.. uma confusão.

Não trocara nenhuma palavra com Harry Potter depois da Guerra, porém não se sentia culpada por isso. Ele não ia querer tê-la em sua vida, ela era apenas um saco que carregava problemas e tristezas. Por que alguém ia querê-la por perto?

O sinal tocou e ela pode levantar e andar em direção a seu quarto. Podia arrumar-se e preparar-se psicologicamente para o teste. Decidira ser otimista, pois percebera que do jeito que estava não dava mais para permanecer.. Precisava voltar a ver graça na vida e alcançaria seu objetivo com toda a fome e vontade do mundo.

- Os testes vão começar daqui a dez minutos, pessoal! - Ouviu Harry anunciando alto para todos os Grifinórios interessados, e ela era uma delas. Subiu praticamente correndo para o seu quarto, com o objetivo de vestir uma roupa mais adequada.

Já trocada e pronta para descer ela virou-se e pegou a vassoura que estava trancafiada em seu malão. A vassoura de Fred. Com um sorriso lotado de esperança e expectativa, ela desceu e foi em direção ao Campo de Quadribol.

A cada passo sentia que a sua coragem sumia, como se ela tivesse ficado lá em seu quarto, quando ela tirara a roupa. Deu um suspiro cansado e parou a vinte metros do campo. Porque tinha de ser tão covarde? Quando havia se tornado essa pessoa tão desprezível que tinha medo de enfrentar os problemas e lutar pelas coisas a qual acredita?

Xingando-se mentalmente, ela seguiu por um caminho diferente, o que levava as arquibancadas. Escondendo-se ali no meio ela acomodou-se para assistir o teste. Sentiu-se fraca e inútil. Fred a odiaria naquele momento, com certeza. Devia estar xingando-a do Paraíso ou qualquer lugar que estivesse.

Fred... Ela não merecia ficar pensando nele. Ela era um tola e fraca.

O teste se iniciou e com ele começou a cair uma garoa de leve. O primeiro candidato foi caminhando com a sua vassoura e levantou voô. Ginny o assistiu comentando em voz baixa e até praguejando. Viu a expressão de desespero de Harry e sorriu levemente.

- Eu faria um teste melhor que o dele. - Comentou para si mesma, enquanto passava a mão pela vassoura de seu irmão.

Observou cada um dos candidatos e nenhum deles era excepcional. Pelo menos eles sabiam voar e desviar de balaços, o problema é que eles não conseguiam fazer gols.

Harry parou o treino por culpa da chuva que havia apertado, e estava bem forte, impossibilitando-os de ter uma boa visão em cima de uma vassoura. Observou-os indo em direção ao vestiário e depois de um bom tempo ela decidiu que poderia fazer o que tanto almejara.

Subiu na vassoura e deu o impulso. Mesmo com a chuva batendo em seu rosto com força e o frio, ela sentia uma felicidade enorme e uma grande satisfação. Deu um grito e soltou uma gargalhada, começou a aumentar a velocidade e a diminuí-la.

Harry havia ficado dentro do vestiário, pensando no que faria com aqueles candidatos que não serviam nem para voar direito. Após um bom tempo ele saiu e enfrentou o frio e a chuva, porém percebeu que ainda havia alguém no céu. E não era nenhum dos candidatos de antes, pois voava bem... muito bem.

Pegou a sua vassoura e subiu nela, com a intenção de descobrir que era aquela pessoa, e ela lhe era tão familiar. Conforme ia ganhando altitude o frio ia aumentando e ele já tinha perdido a sensação nos dedos.

Não conseguiu acreditar em quem estava ali voando, era a mesma coisa que lhe falar que Dumbledore havia ressuscitado ou os seus pais..

Ginny Weasley sorria radiantemente e parecia estar serena e tranqüila.. e ele podia até dizer feliz. Parecia que a antiga Ginny estava de volta, mas logo abandonou as esperanças e deu um sorriso triste.

- Ei!

Ginny gelou no ar e virou-se rapidamente para quem estava a chamando. Surpreendeu-se ao encarar as íris verdes de Harry Potter.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar no castelo? - Ginny parecia surpresa e até mesmo irritada com a presença dele.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu sou o capitão do time da Grifinória e nós tivemos testes hoje.- Ele falou aquilo como se fosse o fato mais óbvio do mundo.

- Eu sei, mas o teste já acabou faz tempo, Harry. - Ela gritou para o menino, e já ia aumentar a velocidade, porém escutou a voz dele em deboche.

- Ah, então você ainda lembra o meu nome! - Harry deu risada da própria piada.

- Esse tempo só aumentou o seu senso de humor, né Harry? Mas quem ri das suas piadas? Só o meu irmão, para puxar o seu saco. - Ginny parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente da que ele conhecera e até mesmo namorara. Porém havia algo que nunca mudaria: O jeito Weasley de ser.

Se é provocado, compra a briga.

- Você devia ter feito o teste.. - Harry nem se deu o trabalho de responder o que ela havia falado, apenas falou aquilo como se comentasse do tempo com alguém.

- E por que você diz isso? - Ela havia parado, e Harry aproximou-se com a sua Firebolt.

- Você é boa.. - Ele comentou com um sorriso. Ao ver o olhar espantado dela ele acrescentou. -.. no Quadribol.

- Você acha?

- Sim, ganharia facilmente a vaga que precisamos. - Ele estava bonito com aquele cabelo molhado mais desgrenhado por culpa do vento, e as íris verdes brilhando..

- Hum..

- Não acha melhor nós continuarmos essa conversa lá embaixo? - Harry levou as mãos aos braços. Estava sem casaco e todo arrepiado por culpa do frio.. e de Ginny.

- Conversa? Isso não pode ser chamado de uma conversa.

- Não? Então o que isso seria?

- Hum.. sei lá. Uma intimação.

- Intimação, Ginny?

- É, você veio me intimar por estar voando na chuva e por não ter feito o teste, e eu respondi a altura.

- Eu não vim te intimar.. - Hary queria rir da hipótese dela, mas achou melhor não, pois naqueles tempos Ginny era uma menina completamente e perigosamente imprevisível.

- Hum, sei. Por que está me olhando desse jeito, Harry?

- Que jeito?

- Esse. Como se estivesse com medo de mim.

- Não fale bobagens.

- Tem medo que eu pule da vassoura? - Ginny deu uma gargalhada do que ela própria dissera. Uma risada fria e sem vida. - Não se preocupe, já passei dessa época.

- Ginny.. - Harry tentou suavizar a situação, mas Ginny o interrompeu.

- Não fale nada, às vezes é melhor. - Ela já ia se afastar dele e ir em direção ao solo, mas ele a brecou.

- Você está bem?

- Boa sorte nos testes, Harry. - Ginny disse sem responder a pergunta e se afastando com velocidade em um mergulho em direção ao solo. Harry ficou espantado com a agilidade da menina.

- Uau. - Murmurou baixinho com os olhos arregalados. Mordendo o lábio, pensativo. Chegou ao solo um tempo depois e pensou em gritar para a ruiva, mas a voz lhe falhou na garganta...

Será que ele voltara a admirar Ginny Weasley?

Quem sabe... tudo é possível em Hogwarts.

**xxx**

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

**xxx**

- Como foi o teste? - Ronald perguntou com um leve interesse, enquanto terminava de fazer seu dever no Salão Comunal.

Harry não respondeu, apenas sentou ao lado do amigo e ficou quieto encarando o fogo da lareira que queimava. Por que ela tinha de ser tão misteriosa e linda? Por que tinha de ter um humor completamente maligno?

Ah, por que diabos Ginny tinha que existir?

- Mundo mágico chamando Harry Potter. - Ronald disse com um sorriso enquanto dava um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Hã? - Harry perguntou ainda completamente desligado e perdido. Será que a menina com o nome de Ginny não seria a culpada?

- Como foi o teste? - Ron repetiu a pergunta com um pouco de impaciência.

- Hum.. como sempre.

- Isso quer dizer que foi horrível? - Perguntou Ronald rindo bobamente.

- É.. acho que sim.

- Que bicho te mordeu?

_Um bicho ruivo e completamente sexy. _ Harry quase deixou escapar, mas deu Graças a Merlin por ter ficado quieto. O que Ronald faria?

O socaria, na certa.

- Nada, só estou um pouco cansado.

- Hum, já tem idéia de quem vai entrar pro time? - Ron parecia querer arrumar qualquer motivo para fugir do seu dever e Harry era a porta de fulga.

- Não.. todos eles nem sabiam a diferença entre a Goles e o Balaço. - Harry começou a ficar irritado com todas aquela perguntas.

- Que droga. Mas você tem que escolher alguém, então quem seria?

- Ron, que desespero é esse de continuar conversando?

- Ah, Hermione disse que não me beijaria se eu não fizesse o dever e você é a minha única distração.

Harry deu uma gargalhada. Ronald se tornara o boneco de Hermione e o namoro ia de vento em poupa, o problema era o ciúme enlouquecido de Ronald e suas idiotices. Ás vezes Harry que tinha que conversar com Hermione para ela poder entender e perdoar o ruivo.

Harry era o pacificador.

- E onde ela foi? - Harry perguntou enquanto pegava a lição do amigo e dava uma olhada. Não tinha quase nada feito.

- Biblioteca, óbvio. Um dia ela ainda vai me trocar por aquele lugar sujo e fedido, você vai ver. - Ronald falou com raiva puxando o seu dever das mãos do moreno. Harry riu e revirou os olhos.

Tem certas coisas que nunca mudam...

- Não se preocupe, Ron, a biblioteca não pode dar uns amassos nela como você faz. Então, depois de um tempo ela vai voltar para você. - Harry riu mais ainda, com o seu próprio comentário, e Ronald deu um soco no braço do amigo.

- Deixa eu fazer minha lição em paz, Potter. - Ronald parecia emburrado.Sabendo que não teria mais conversa, Harry subiu em direção ao dormitório. Tudo o que precisava era um banho quente e depois uma cama macia, arrumada impecavelmente pelos Elfos Domésticos.

Porém ele mudou completamente de idéia ao chegar em sua cama e se deparar com Edwiges e uma carta amarrada na sua perna. Uma carta de Ginny Weasley. A abriu rapidamente, com o coração batendo descompassado em seu peito e a ansiedade o embriagando.

Parecia uma menina apaixonada.

_Intimador,_

_Você falou realmente sério quando disse que eu sou boa no Quadribol? _

_Intimada._

Harry deu risada e releu o bilhete várias vezes. Era o engraçado como Ginny de uma menina completamente cheia de si fora se transformar numa pessoa tão insegura.

_Insegura e sexy! _ A mente do menino gritou e ele revirou os olhos revoltado.

Passara tanto tempo conseguindo trancafiar o sentimento pela ruiva, mas ele agora voltara com força total de uma forma que ele não conseguia controlar e sentia-se tão entregue e vulnerável.

Pegou a pena e um pergaminho para responder o bilhete e sorriu. Quem sabe ele não conseguiria ajudá-la a transformar-se na menina que sempre fora?

**xxx**

_Senhorita-que-achou-que-foi-Intimada,_

_Eu falei sério, você voa muito bem e como foi provado há dois anos atrás está completamente qualificada para entrar no time. O que eu peço é só para você marcar um teste comigo, que assim posso colocá-la no time da maneira correta. _

_Não lute contra o seu dom, Ginny._

_Harry, o Intimador._

**xxx**

_Harry - Idiota, _

_Posso pensar no seu caso, mas só porque você praticamente implorou para mim._

_Ginny. _

**xxx**

_Ginny,_

_Praticamente implorei? Você está ficando louca! Eu simplesmente te convidei porque os candidatos de hoje eram péssimos! Se não fosse por isso, não gastaria o meu precioso tempo mandando corujas para você. _

_Harry, O não-Idiota._

**xxx**

_H,_

_Nos vemos amanhã, às 20h, Campo de Quadribol. _

_G._

**xxx**

_G,_

_Ok, mas não esqueça que __eu__ que mando._

_H._

**xxx**

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo! o

Preciso da opinião de vocês, pois essa fic é um pouco diferente como vocês perceberam. Ela é um drama. Porém contém partes engraçadas e românticas.

Então podemos dizer que ela é um Drama-Comédia-Romantica.

Preciso de reviews para me animar para o próximo capitulo! Que saíra em breve!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Capitulo pequeno, até. Os próximos vão ser maiores, com certeza. Esse foi apenas uma introdução a fic. E eu espero que ela tenha mais ou menos uns 10 capitulos. Pode ocorrer de ter mais, ou menos. Só depende do número de reviews e a minha criatividade que é movida pelas reviews.

Agradecimentos: Laís Paiva que teve a paciência de ler o primeiro capítulo, opinar e me dar umas idéias. Amo você (L).

Soffie Riddle: Bom, adorei mesmo a sua review! Foi a primeira! UAAHUAHA. Espero que você tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo da fic, e que acompanhe até o final! Ginny está meio malvada e dramática, um jeito misterioso. E o Harry, bom.. o Harry é demais! Até o próximo capitulo.. Beijinhos.

Nessa: Ah, o primeiro capitulo está aí. Bom, respondendo o que você falou. Sim, todo mundo espera que os irmãos a apoiem, porém cada um tem que se apoiar e Ginny acaba negando a ajuda de todos. Quando a pessoa está depressiva ela não gosta de escutar os outros e tenta se virar sozinha. Espero que você tenha gostado, ok? Beijinhos.

Katt Potter:  O primeiro capitulo está aí. Gostou? Beijinhos.

Luud: Postei! Demorou muuito? Beijinhos.

Música: A música que eu escrevo no meio do capítulo é I Miss you da Miley Cyrus. Achei ela tudo a ver com a fic.

**Espero reviews, contendo elogios ou até mesmo críticas( Construtivas óbvio.)**

Beijinhos,

Ari B.

PS: Desculpem os erros de português!


	3. Capítulo II

Covarde 1

**Indomável**

**Capítulo II - O Patético Preconceito**

_Covarde 1. Medroso,poltrão 2.Fraco de ânimo;pusilânime 3.Desleal, traiçoeiro._

Confirmado. Eu sou uma covarde. Uma ridícula e patética covarde. Que foge dos seus sonhos e tem medo de ser feliz. Que não consegue se animar de jeito algum e a cada dia fica mais deprimida e depressiva. Completamente desleal com os seus familiares e amigos, que na hora que mais precisaram de mim lhes virei as costas. Uma traiçoeira de primeira.

É, eu sou uma covarde. Com _certeza._

**xxx**

- Harry?

- Hum, oi.

- Quer sair hoje de noite?

- Hoje? Hoje não dá, Amanda, eu tenho um compromisso como Capitão.. sabe?

- Ah, ok. Tchau, Harry. - Harry Potter assistiu a menina se afastar dele e soltou um muxoxo revirando os olhos.

- Elas não largam o seu pé, não é? - Perguntou Ron, que andava ao lado do amigo. De mãos dadas com esse estava Hermione Granger, os encarando seriamente, porém quieta.

- É, às vezes irrita, mas Amanda é legal.. - Harry comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Pelo visto você já ficou com ela. - Hermione decidiu falar, cortando Ronald antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer elogio à menina.

- Na verdade, não. Apenas fomos a Hogsmead, mês passado.

- Então por que você a dispensou hoje, Harry? - Perguntou Ron curioso encarando o amigo com o cenho franzido.

- Eu realmente tenho compromisso como Capitão hoje.. - Harry murmurou sem querer entrar nos detalhes.

- Tem? Mas hoje nós não temos treino. - Ronald agora parecia levemente interessado, mas nada que chamasse muita atenção, pois estava mais preocupado com os meninos mais novos que passavam encarando Hermione com desejo.

- Ah, hoje eu vou fazer mais um teste. - Harry disse aquilo como se tentasse encerrar o assunto e Ronald fez uma careta de entendimento.

- Vale a pena?

- Completamente. - Harry lembrou-se de Ginny voando e perdeu-se em seus devaneios por um instante.

- Quem é? - Ronald perguntou com curiosidade.

- Ah, uma menina mais nova. - Harry fingiu desinteresse e torceu para que Ronald ficasse quieto.

- Uma _menina?_

- É, qual o problema?

- Hum.. entendi tudo. Você não marcou com a Amanda porque já tinha marcado com a menina o "_treino". _- Ronald deu ênfase na palavra treino e fez aspas com a mão, enquanto soltava uma gargalhada e dava uma tapa nas costas de Harry.

- Não.. não é nada disso que você está pensando, Ron. - Harry riu e pegou-se desejando realmente que fosse aquilo que o amigo havia falado. - Ela realmente vai fazer o teste.

- O quê? E você acha que ela tem o que precisamos?

- Sim, voa bem e é veloz. - Harry parecia orgulhoso da tal menina e isso intrigou Hermione profundamente, Ronald apenas fez cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Por que, Ron? Você acha que por ela não ter _coisas_ no meio das pernas, tem menos capacidade que você, Harry ou qualquer menino? - Hermione parecia ligeiramente irritada e incomodada.

- Não é isso. É apenas o fato do homem ser mais forte e eficaz que as mulheres.

- Não, isso não é verdade. - Hermione retrucou se afastando do namorado.

- Mi, meu amor, não vamos brigar por causa disso, por favor. Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade... - Ronald tentou se aproximar da menina, mas ela o empurrou.

- Acho melhor você ficar quieto, Ron. - Harry aconselhou, desinteressado na briga.

- Por que? Não vai me dizer que apóia as mulherzinhas agora!

- Machista! - gritou Hermione irritada, dando um tapa no namorado. Ou seria melhor dizer ex?

Pelo visto terminaria com ele, pela centésima vez.

- Ah, deixem de ser ridículos! Harry sabe que não existe mulher no Quadribol profissional, porque elas não têm a capacidade de vencer a força e resistência dos homens. - Várias pessoas pararam para assistir a discussão dos três, e dentre elas estava Ginny Weasley.

- Há-há! Nós temos algo que vocês não tem.. - Hermione disse provocativa e várias meninas gritaram em apoio.

- Ah, e o que seria? - Agora Harry havia respondido no lugar de Ronald. Pelo visto ele tinha comprado a briga e estava no lado dos machistas.

- Inteligência. - Hermione disse com prepotência fazendo uma careta me-supere-idiota.Todas as meninas gritaram em concordância.

- Oh! Dê ao menos uma explicação lógica para essa afirmação. - Ronald desafiou. Hermione já ia abrir a boca, mas alguém havia surgido no meio deles.

- Deve ser pelo fato de nós não pensarmos com a cabeça de baixo e agirmos feito máquinas ao ver um rabo de saia ou algo relacionado com peitos, bundas e derivados.. - Ginny falou aquilo para o irmão e Harry e ambos ficaram quietos, a encarando chocados.

Como é que é?

Todas as meninas começaram a gritar e desafiar os meninos que estavam a sua volta. Ginny apenas deu uma piscadela quase imperceptível para Harry e saiu de fininho, pois uma confusão estava armada.

- Meninos são idiotas e infantis! - Gritava uma ou outra que estava perdida no meio da gritaria.

- Meninas são fúteis! - Todos gritavam e discutiam.

- Meninos se acham superiores, enquanto não percebem o quanto são imbecis!

- Meninas são como copos de plástico! - Ronald gritou no meio da multidão. - Você usa e depois joga fora.

_Paft. _

Hermione havia acabado de dar um tapa na cara de Ronald. Todos pararam de discutir e os encararam com os olhos arregalados. Ela estava séria e seus olhos brilhavam em raiva.

- Vamos ver quem está jogando alguém fora aqui. - Hermione retirou a aliança que o menino havia dado no segundo mês de namoro. Ronald estava boquiaberto e sem reação.

Hermione mostrou para todos a aliança e depois jogou na cara de Ronald. Todas as meninas começaram a gritar e a aplaudir Hermione.

Ela saiu andando rebolando deixando o namorado para trás. Ele ainda estava sem palavras, ficou ali parado sem exibir nenhuma reação. Quando todos já haviam se dispersado ele abaixou e pegou a aliança.

- Ela não sabe o duro que dei para comprar esse anel. - Ron falou tristemente para Harry, que ainda estava parado a seu lado. - Não podia simplesmente jogá-lo na minha cara.

- Você a provocou, Ron. E você conhece a namorada quem tem.. - Harry deu um sorriso confortador para o amigo. Ronald apenas o esnobou e saiu andando sem dizer mais nada.

Às vezes a melhor coisa que temos para fazer é ficar quieto. E Ronald havia aprendido isso..

**xxx**

Harry havia acabado de sair do banho e ainda estava com os cabelos molhados e grudados em seu rosto. Havia se trocado no banheiro e se preparava para poder ir fazer o teste em Ginny Weasley, porém ao sair do banheiro deparara-se com uma menina em seu quarto.

Hermione Granger.

- Agora você vai me contar, Harry Potter. - Ela disse em desafio.

- Contar o quê, Hermione? 'Tá louca?

- Que menina é essa que você vai fazer o teste?

- Ah, uma menina daqui da Grifinória... - Harry disse desconversando e passando a mão pelos cabelos, em um ato nervoso.

- Jura? Achei que era uma menina da Sonserina, Harry. - Hermione disse com sarcasmo, depois soltando uma risadinha.

- Hum... - Harry fingiu que estava procurando algo em sua cômoda para não encarar a amiga nos olhos.

- Fale logo.

- Nem lembro o nome dela.. - Harry passou a mão nos cabelos novamente, algo que não passou despercebido.

- Se você não lembrasse não ficaria tão nervoso em falar sobre ela. Eu percebi que você tentou fugir do assunto hoje no corredor. - Hermione Granger, como sempre curta e direta.

- Eu? Nervoso? Claro que não. - Passou a mão mais uma vez.

- Você está com tique nervoso, Harry.

- Tique? Não mesmo. - E mais uma vez.

- Tsc.. Tsc. - Harry ia levar a mão ao cabelo novamente, mas parou na metade do caminho.

- Ah, o Ron estava certo eu estou indo me encontrar com uma menina.. - Harry não pensou e falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente.

- Verdade? E quem seria a escolhida?

- Hum... Amanda Woods. - _Errado, Sr. Potter.._

- Amanda? Você a dispensou hoje, não está lembrado? - _Hermione marca gol.. _

- É, mas... Ok, Hermione, eu falo. - Harry levantou os braços e mostrou que estava rendido.

- Estou esperando. - Hermione disse após uns segundos de silêncio.

- Eu vou fazer um teste de Quadribol com a Ginny. - Harry disse de uma vez e um pouco rápido demais, Hermione não esperava por aquela e ficou com os olhos arregalados, encarando o amigo.

- Ginny.. _Weasley?_ - Hermione falou algum tempo depois.

- É, ela é realmente muito boa. - Harry falou com um ar sonhador, e ao ver a expressão da amiga, acrescentou. - No Quadribol, claro.

- Ela que se candidatou para a vaga? - Hermione parecia curiosa demais para o gosto de Harry.

- Não.. eu a peguei voando esses dias e a praticamente forcei a fazer um teste. - Harry parou um instante e encarou Hermione. - Ela parecia diferente voando, como se amasse fazer aquilo acima de qualquer coisa..Parecia eu.

- Isso não me surpreende, Harry.

- Por que diz isso?

- Fred que a ensinou a voar, sabia? Ela me confidenciou isso no terceiro ano. - Harry havia ficado chocado. Então tudo se explicava, o porquê do amor pelo Quadribol e a insegurança em relação a isso..

- É estranho vê-la daquele jeito.. tão frio e fechado, sabe? - Harry comentou com tristeza.

- Queria tanto poder ajudá-la, Harry, mas vejo que não consigo. Vejo que falhei.

- Você? Não, não pudemos nos culpar pela depressão dela, tem certos problemas que nos metemos, em que devemos sair sozinhos.

- Você tem razão, mas isso não alivia o peso no meu coração. - Hermione soltou um soluço e abaixou a cabeça.

Harry aproximou-se da amiga e abraçou fortemente. Hermione chorava e molhava a sua camisa, mas ele não ligava. Era para isso que os amigos serviam.

- Eu achei que nós íamos voltar depois da Guerra. - Harry falou tentando apoiar a amiga, e até mesmo desabafar.

- Todos achavam, Harry, até mesmo ela.

- Às vezes acho que o destino conspira contra a minha pessoa. Parece que ele nunca quer que eu seja totalmente feliz. Sempre alguém em minha volta tem que estar sofrendo.

Harry perdeu-se em pensamentos, mas ouviu o relógio apitar avisando que já eram 20h, aquilo o despertou de seu transe.

- Preciso ir.. Depois agente se fala, Mi. - Harry deu um beijo na testa da amiga e saiu correndo.

Ginny o mataria, com certeza..

**xxx**

- Antigamente você era pontual, pelo menos. - Ginny estava apoiada na parede, com as mãos cruzadas em frente ao peito. Usava um shorts curto e uma blusa colada, porém o sobretudo estava por cima, a deixando com um ar misterioso e completamente sexy.

- Desculpe o atraso. - Ele murmurou, enquanto abria a porta do vestiário, mas logo em seguida parou e ficou a encarando. - Para que essas roupas?

- Eu vou fazer um teste.. não vou pra um show ou mesmo pra Hogsmeade, Harry. - Ginny disse com um meio sorriso. Harry sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, entrando no vestiário sem olhar pra trás.

Ginny sentia a mão que estava segurando a ex vassoura de Fred tremer, e seu coração estava acelerado. Se não fosse por seu orgulho, ela já estaria bem longe dali. Mas o que Harry diria?

Que ela era uma covarde estúpida.

O pior de tudo isso, é que ela sabia que na realidade, era exatamente nisso que ela havia se transformado. Passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosamente e soltou um longo suspiro. Harry voltou do vestiário carregando a Goles, com um sorriso prepotente.

- Pronta?

_Definitivamente não._

- Óbvio. - Ela respondeu secamente. Devia dar graças a Merlin por saber esconder os seus sentimentos verdadeiros quando era necessário.

Harry a assistiu captando todos os detalhes, a forma com que ela subia na vassoura e dava o impulso. Observou o sorriso de prazer e satisfação que brotou nos lábios vermelhos e chamativos da ruiva. Montou em sua vassoura e a seguiu.

- Dê uma volta no campo, que eu vou cronometrar. - Harry disse enquanto retirava uma espécie de relógio trouxa do bolso. Ginny balançou a cabeça e saiu em disparada.

Em dez segundos ela conseguiu dar a volta no campo. Ela exibia um sorriso diferente nos lábios.

Sentia que estava finalmente em casa.

Harry jogou a Goles para ela e pediu para lhe passar, visando ver o equilíbrio e até mesmo a precisão do passe da menina.

Ela era perfeita em todos os aspectos, Harry ficara abismado, mas Ginny Weasley era exatamente o que ele estava precisando... no time, claro.

Ficaram trocando passes um bom tempo e a menina já estava ofegante e suava, enquanto Harry continuava normal.

- Está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou temeroso. Ela assentiu e levou a mão ao peito. Aqueles tempos que ela ficara em depressão tiraram todo o seu condicionamento físico.

_Maldito sedentárismo.. _ Pensou com amargura, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos, retirando alguns rebeldes que lhe tapavam a visão.

- Continue, Harry, eu não vou morrer. - Ela disse com raiva. Por que todos tinham que ter todo o cuidado com ela?

Ela não era de vidro! Não quebraria a qualquer momento.

Sentiu a raiva aflorando em seu peito e uma imensa vontade de gritar e chorar. O alarme _depressivo_ apitava em sua cabeça. Várias lembranças invadiram a cabeça da menina. Desde a primeira vez que voara, até o jogo que assistira de Fred... que acontecera naquele mesmo local.

Sentiu uma gota de chuva cair em sua face e despertou de seus devaneios. Harry a encarava em choque sem saber o que fazer. Sabia que teria um ataque a qualquer momento e aquilo a apavorou e fez com que ela se desesperasse.

Não podia demonstrar insegurança e fragilidade na frente de Harry.

Sem pensar deu um mergulho rápido e ao se aproximar do chão, pulou, caindo no gramado. Harry continuava na mesma posição de antes, sem saber o que fazer, parecendo paralisado. Ginny sentiu que todo o seu jantar revirava em seu estômago e que sairia a qualquer momento.

Foi correndo cambaleando em direção ao vestiário, trancando a porta e dirigindo-se a privada, rapidamente. Vomitou tudo o que havia comido. Já não ficava nervosa quando isso acontecia, havia virado rotina.

Toda vez que ficava nervosa ou lembrava-se de seu irmão, ia para um banheiro próximo e despejava todo o alimento comido. Era um hábito novo de Ginny Weasley.

Sentiu as lágrimas molhando o seu rosto e as mãos tremendo. Sentou-se ao lado da privada e abaixou a cabeça.

Queria poder deixar toda aquela tormenta para trás e poder apenas virar a página e recomeçar, mas estava sendo difícil e praticamente impossível.

Batidas na porta.

- Abra a porta, imediatamente, Ginny. - Era Harry, e ele não parecia estar brincando. Em sua voz ela pode perceber um toque de preocupação.

- Eu já vou voltar para o teste.. preciso de apenas um tempo sozinha. - Ginny falou com a voz falhando e fraca. Harry socou a porta com mais força e bufou em impaciência.

- Você não vai voltar para o teste, Ginny. - A menina sentiu as lágrimas vindo com mais força e soltou um soluço. Havia fracassado, nunca conseguiria voar sem lembrar-se do seu irmão.. era impossível. - Abra a porta.

- Me deixa em paz, Harry! - Ela gritou em raiva, soluçando. Chorava de raiva e decepção consigo mesma. Ela conseguia ser dominada e até mesmo controlada por lembranças e tristezas, era uma pessoa fraca e estúpida.

_Você pode tudo... _ A frase lhe chegou em sua mente, como se Fred estivesse a soprando em seus ouvidos no mesmo momento.

Ela chorou mais e mais e fingiu não escutar as batidas desesperadas de Harry na porta.

- Desculpe, Fred, mas eu não posso. Eu sou uma inútil e ridícula covarde. - Ela disse em voz alta. Harry no mesmo momento parou de bater na porta e ficou calado por um momento.

- Você não é covarde, Ginny. - Harry parecia ter sentado, com as costas encostadas na porta. A chuva agora era forte e constante.

- Eu sou, e nada muda esse fato. - Ginny foi se arrastando e sentou com a cabeça apoiada na porta.

Se o objeto de madeira não existisse, eles estariam sentados de costas um para o outro.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Eu.. eu.. - As palavras lhe faltaram na boca. E ela sentiu o ar lhe faltar, fechou os olhos e soluçou.

- Eu sei como você está se sentindo. - Harry falou calmamente.

- Não, não sabe. - Ela falou rudemente.

- Não sei? Ginny se você não se lembra eu perdi praticamente todo mundo nessa Guerra, mas não é por isso que abaixei a cabeça e desisti. Você não pode desistir.

- Por que não? Parece tão mais fácil..

- Você vai ter que escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo.. - Harry falou, lembrando-se da frase que Dumbledore havia lhe falado com a volta de Voldemort.

- Eu sou fraca, Harry.. - Ela murmurou chorosa e infantil.

- Não, Ginny. Você não é.

Ela levantou e abriu a porta. Harry quase tombou para trás, estava todo encharcado e tinha a vassoura de Fred em suas mãos.

Ginny não pensou em nada, apenas o abraçou com força e chorou em seu peito. Harry fechou a porta e sentou-se com ela no chão, a embalando como se fosse uma criança inofensiva e amedrontada.

- Eu estou aqui, Gi.. - Harry disse, fazendo carinho na cabeça da menina. Ela havia parado de chorar, mas permanecia quieta, perdida em lembranças e sentimentos.

- Harry? Harry, cadê você? - Ops! Sempre tem alguém para quebrar o momento, huh? Era a voz de Ronald Weasley.

Harry gelou e colocou a mãos nos lábios de Ginny, a impedindo de fazer qualquer som.

- Ronald, eu acho que Harry já deve ter voltado para o Castelo... - Era Hermione ela parecia ligeiramente desesperada para retirar o ruivo dali.

- Não, ele deve estar aqui ainda. - Ronald disse decidido.

Ginny levantou-se e ficou muda, encarando Harry sem saber o que fazer. O menino deu os ombros e começou a procurar algum lugar para esconder a menina, quando sentiu a maçaneta sendo girada, encarou a ruiva e lhe jogou a Capa da Invisibilidade. Ela cobriu-se no mesmo instante que Ronald invadia o vestiário.

- Ron! - Harry fingiu-se de assustado. - Que susto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry?

- Bom, eu acho que estou arrumando tudo, para poder voltar pro Castelo. - Harry falou com tranqüilidade. Hermione entrou no vestiário e soltou um suspiro de alívio ao constatar que Ginny não havia sido pega.

- Viu? Eu te falei, Ronald, que não era nada do que você estava pensando. - Hermione falou secamente, o encarando com prepotência.

- O que ele estava pensando dessa vez?

- Ele estava pensando que você estava fazendo o teste com Ginny. - Hermione falou aquilo e caiu na risada e Harry depois de um momento de surpresa, começou a rir também.

- Que absurdo. - Harry comentou sem graça.

- Saiba, Potter, que eu ficaria imensamente bravo se minha irmã fizesse a porcaria desse teste.

- Por quê? - Harry parecia assustado e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Torcia para Ginny não fazer nenhuma loucura, que incluía se descobrir.

- Você sabe muito bem que esse esporte é para homens e eu não aceitaria ver a minha irmã jogando. - Ronald parecia agressivo e realmente bravo.

- Você não se importou muito no nosso sexto ano, quando ela ganhou a taça para gente. - Harry estava revidando a provocação e aquilo fez com que Hermione se desesperasse.

- Mas aquela era uma situação de emergência, onde não conseguiríamos outra solução. Depois de pensar muito no assunto eu cheguei a conclusão que nenhuma mulher devia jogar Quadribol.

- Essa é uma conclusão um tanto preconceituosa. - Hermione falou como se estivesse ofendida, mas não querendo dizer que gostaria de jogar.

- Você está vendo Ginny em algum lugar, Ronald? Não! Então, por que simplesmente não pode voltar ao Castelo? - Harry disse, indo guardar a Goles no lugar onde ficavam as bolas. Aproveitou e escondeu a vassoura de Fred.

- Eu vou te esperar, Harry. - Ronald falou com um sorriso cínico.

- Esperar? Não precisa. - Harry disse em desespero, desejando mais que tudo que Ronald simplesmente saísse dali.

- Harry já é bem crescidinho para encontrar o caminho do Castelo sozinho. - Hermione disse em apoio.

Os três ficaram se encarando e Ronald deu um sorriso venenoso, analisando bem o vestiário não desistindo do fato que sua irmã estava ali.

- Parece que vocês são cúmplices, não é?

- Ron, vamos embora logo, antes que você fique mais paranóico. - Harry disse com um sorriso. O ruivo pareceu satisfeito e saiu do vestiário. Harry lançou um olhar de desculpas para o local onde Ginny estava parada, escondida com a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Ele desligou a luz e trancou a porta. Ronald deu um sorriso para Harry e começou a andar em direção ao Castelo. Hermione fez uma careta e deu os ombros, como se dissesse silenciosamente que eles não poderiam fazer nada.

Maldito seja Ronald Weasley.

**xxx**

_You thought we'd be fine_

_All__ these years gone by_

_Now__ you're asking me to listen_

_Well__ then tell us bout everything_

_No__ lies we're loosin time_

_Cause this is a battle_

_And__ it's your final last call_

_It__ was a trial, you made a mistake, we know_

_But__ why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?_

_This__ can be better; you can be happy, try!_

**xxx**

- Pelo visto você não dormiu bem. - Comentou Luna Lovegood com um sorriso nos lábios. Ginny jogou-se ao lado da amiga na mesa da Corvinal, estava abatida e tinha grandes olheiras debaixo dos olhos castanhos.

- É aí que você se engana, Lu. Eu nem cheguei a dormir. - Ginny afundou a cabeça nas mãos e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Oh! Por que não dormiu? - Luna parecia a mesma lunática e perdida como sempre. Comia animadamente, sem dar muita importância ao fato de sua amiga ter passado a noite acordada.

- Culpa de ninguém menos que Harry Imbecil Potter. - Ginny lançou um olhar mortífero para o menino que estava entrando nesse momento no Salão Principal. Ele parecia estar bem disposto e até bem humorado, como se tivesse uma _ótima_ noite de sono.

- O que Harry fez para você, Gi? - Perguntou Luna, ainda alheia a tudo ao seu redor.

- Nada.. nada. - Ginny bufou, enquanto pegava uma torrada e enfiava em sua boca.

Harry era um idiota, puxa-saco. Tudo bem que ele não queria brigar com Ronald, mas tinha que deixá-la trancada a noite toda naquela sala fria e escura?

Isso era covardia! E dessa vez, milagrosamente, não vinha da parte de Ginny.

Nem esperou o sinal e levantou-se indo em direção a sala de aula. Teria que chegar cedo para conseguir um lugar no fundo, onde poderia dormir tranqüilamente, sem nenhuma interrupção.

Aula de História da Magia. Podia querer coisa melhor?

- Como foi a noite, Ginny? - Era Harry. Estava com um sorriso nos lábios e não parecia nenhum pouco constrangido.

_Cara de pau! _Ginny o xingou mentalmente.

- Ótima! Dá próxima vez por que você não me tranca no Congelador? Assim eu morreria mais rápido. - Ginny o olhou em desafio e torceu o nariz. Harry riu e encostou-se na parede a encarando com as íris verdes brilhando.

- Fico me perguntando como você conseguiu sair de lá?

- Ah! Então você assume que realmente tentou me matar, Potter? - Ginny perguntou indignada, enquanto estapeava o menino. Harry ria que nem um bobo.

- Explique logo.

- Fiquei acordada a noite toda tentando arrumar um jeito de sair, mas às oito horas um elfo decidiu que tinha de limpar o local e ele me soltou. - Ginny parecia irritada e mal humorada, enquanto Harry debochava.

- Eu ia te soltar de madrugada, mas o seu irmão ficou colado em mim. Não entendo como ele descobriu. - Harry parecia pensativo e até mesmo inquieto.

- Você devia me agradecer por não estragar a sua preciosa Capa, pois se dependesse da minha irritação ela já estaria no fundo do Lago com a Lula Gigante. - Ginny deu uma piscadela para Harry e saiu andando em direção a sala.

- Você sabe que a culpa não foi minha, Ginny. - Harry disse na defensiva, enquanto seguia a menina.

- Não, Harry. Foi minha. - A ruiva respondeu irônica, sentou-se no canto mais isolado da sala que era até um pouco escuro.

Perfeito para um cochilo.

- Ah! Você queria que eu fizesse o que? - Harry engoliu um seco e revirou os olhos. - Falasse: Espera deixa sua irmã sair para eu poder trancar. Eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada!

- Enrolasse mais um pouco, sei lá! Você podia ter falado a verdade, que tal? - Ginny jogou seu material no chão e enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Não, Ginny. Não poderia.

- E por que não? Tem medo de perder a amizade do seu_ precioso_ Ronald?

- Você não entende! Você é uma cabeça-dura, Weasley!

- E você é um idiota, Potter! - Ela levantou a cabeça e deu um olhar cortante para ele. - Você poderia ao menos me deixar em paz para poder descansar um pouco?

O barulho do sinal fez com que Harry se afastasse e sentasse o mais longe possível de Ginny.

As pessoas começaram a invadir a sala com uma velocidade incrível e em menos de três minutos todos já estavam acomodados em seus respectivos lugares. Era aula com a Corvinal, por isso Ginny não se assustou ao perceber alguém sentado ao seu lado.

Luna Lovegood conseguia ser uma pessoa nada discreta.

- Está melhor?

- Estou sim, Lu, só preciso descansar mesmo. - Ginny sorriu para amiga e fechou os olhos.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. - Ginny abriu os olhos e viu a amiga pegando um bilhete em seu bolso. Ela estendeu a mão e entregou para Ginny.

_Você passou no teste. Estarei te esperando hoje a noite para um treino particular. HP;_

Ginny revirou os olhos e procurou o moreno pela sala, ao avistá-lo ela apenas lhe mostrou o dedo do meio e deu um sorriso cínico. Harry desatou-se a rir e a encará-la em diversão.

Harry Potter era o ser mais irritante do mundo.

Ginny apenas abaixou a cabeça e deixou-se levar pelo sono. Finalmente poderia dormir.

**xxx**

- Olá.

- Tudo bom?

- Acho que sim.

- Por que você apenas acha e não tem certeza, Srta Weasley?

- Ah, eu me sinto estranha..

- Estranha? Fale mais a respeito.

- Eu.. eu sinto falta do meu irmão.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele.. ele morreu na Guerra. Ele morreu na Batalha Final.

- Hum..

- Não sei, às vezes me sinto tão presa ao passado, como se ele me puxasse e me impedisse de seguir em frente.

- O que você deseja fazer, Srta Weasley?

- Eu desejo poder ser feliz novamente e voltar a ser quem eu era.

- E como você acha que irá conseguir isso?

- Acho que tenho que deixar o Passado para trás, porque ele já passou.

- Exatamente.

- Mas falar é tão fácil. O problema é fazer, eu simplesmente não consigo. Tudo o que me lembra Fred Weasley faz com que eu tenha enjôos e ataques depressivos.

- Você está passando por um momento difícil, querida, mas você vai ter de superá-lo.

- É difícil. É como se eu o sentisse aqui do meu lado, entende? Como se ele ainda fosse preso a mim.

- Você tem que deixá-lo ir, Ginny, e seguir em frente com a sua vida. Pois querendo ou não, Fred Weasley já não faz mais parte dela.

- Eu não consigo.. É tão injusto! Ele era apenas um jovem que não havia aproveitado nada da vida! Por que Deus ou Merlin ou Diabo que fosse, tiraria a vida dele? Eu não consigo entender!..

- Ninguém consegue entender os mistérios da vida, Ginny..

- Eu quero seguir em frente, mas simplesmente não sei como.

- Tente se focar em algo que você gosta muito e por meio disso se livrar de todo o seu sofrimento. Tente encontrar felicidade nas coisas mais simples. Tente voltar a achar graça e prazer na vida, pois ela está muito longe de acabar.

- Hum, mas é difícil, pois tem tantas coisas.. Queria poder ser a velha Ginny sapeca e sorridente, mas vejo que isso está longe da realidade e da nova Ginny. Sou tão.. patética.

- Oh! Não fale asneiras. Você é forte e vai conseguir.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Ok, Doutora. É só me focar em algo que gosto muito, certo?

- Sim, Ginny. Corra atrás de seu maior sonho, qualquer que seja.

**xxx**

_Sonho.._

_Essa palavra estava punida e completamente longe de meu vocabulário. Fico quebrando a cabeça em busca de algo que eu ame fazer mais que tudo, porém apenas o que me acerca são lembranças trágicas da minha vida. _

_Sinto-me em uma bolha impenetrável, lotada de tristeza e solidão, onde ninguém consegue perfurá-la de qualquer maneira. Ou seja, terei que sair sozinha._

_O primeiro passo que tenho que tomar é me aproximar de minha família. Pode ser que eles tenham muito mais a me oferecer do que uma casa e comida. Percebi que o que necessito no momento é carinho e atenção._

_O segundo passo é recuperar a autoconfiança, qual já me abandonou há um tempo. Sinto-me incapaz de executar qualquer tarefa simples e completamente inútil em vários aspectos._

_O terceiro passo é expulsar esse medo de dentro de mim e voltar a ser a mesma menina corajosa que pertence a casa dos Leões. Ser covarde é algo tão não-Ginny, que chega até a machucar em meus ouvidos essa palavra. Com medo ninguém chega a lugar algum._

_O quarto passo é voltar a ser feliz, porém esse só vai ser a conclusão. Espero com todas as minhas forças que eu consiga, pois do jeito que as coisas vão a tendência é só a piorar, mas eu vou reverter isso. Você vai ver._

_Deseje-me boa sorte._

**xxx**

- Ela disse isso nessas mesmas palavras, Ginny?

- Sim, Luna. Ela disse: Corra atrás de seu sonho, qualquer que seja.

- Ora! Isso não é muito difícil!

- Fale baixo, Luna. - A loira havia entrado escondida no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e estava enrolada em um sobretudo de Ginny com as cores vermelho e dourado. Estavam sentadas em um canto afastado da sala e falavam aos cochichos para ninguém perceber.

- Desculpe. - Murmurou a loira constrangida.

- Não é difícil para você, que vive lotada de sonhos e loucuras, mas para mim é uma Missão Impossível!

- Como assim? Fale a primeira coisa que lhe vem na cabeça. -Luna olhava sério para a ruiva e Ginny ficou pensativa por um momento.

- Sapos de Chocolate.

- Ginny, o seu sonho é trabalhar na fábrica de Sapos de Chocolate. - As duas desataram-se em risos.

- Estou falando sério, Lu. Não tem nada que eu ame acima de tudo. - Cada uma perdeu-se em seus devaneios e permaneceram-se caladas.

Por que Ginny tinha que ser tão anormal?

Tudo bem que ela estava passando por uma fase difícil, mas ficava realmente complicado tentar ajudá-la sendo tão neurótica e maluca. A cada momento era uma idéia mais retardada e até mesmo infantil que a outra.

- Harry! - Luna gritou. Ginny virou-se para ver se o menino estava ali perto, mas não. Nada de Harry Potter.

- Quê? Ele não está aqui, Lu.

- Não, não. Tem uma coisa que você ama acima de tudo: Harry. - Ginny encarou a amiga com um olhar você-está-brincando-não-é. Luna deu um sorriso amarelo e assentiu como se quisesse reafirmar o que estava dizendo.

- Harry James Potter é passado. - Ginny falou emburrada.

- Harry é tão passado quanto Fred Weasley. Você não consegue os esquecer. Rá! - Luna fez uma dancinha ridícula que fez a ruiva rir, mas logo após uns instantes ela já estava séria novamente.

- Harry é um idiota, eu não melhoraria com o fato de falar com ele, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ele.

- Você está mentindo, Ginny. - Luna encarou a amiga em desafio e Ginny revirou os olhos, levantando os braços.

- Ok! Eu me rendo! - Ela gritou. Todos pararam para olhá-la, mas logo desviaram a atenção. - Harry é lindo, gostoso e tudo de bom. Mas não é isso, entende? Eu sinto que tem algo maior.

- Maior que o seu amor por Harry Potter? Impossível! - As duas riram e Ginny pegou uma almofada e jogou na cabeça da amiga.

- Você não está entendendo onde quero chegar, Luna Lovegood! - Ginny falou com impaciência, porém com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você que não explica direito, Ginny Weasley.

- Não é o fato de amar alguém ou algo mais que o Harry, é simplesmente o prazer que eu teria e o sentimento de realização..

- Ter mais prazer com outra coisa do que namorando Harry? Impossível! - Luna disse novamente no mesmo tom de deboche. Ginny deu uma risadinha e deixou escapar um sorriso malicioso.

Depressivas também têm olhos.

- Luna! Você está me confundindo! Vou tentar explicar de outra maneira. - Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior e calou-se, enquanto Luna ficava quieta a encarando em expectativa.

Cinco minutos se passaram e nenhuma resposta vinda de Ginny..

- Explica logo. - Murmurou Luna dando um bocejo.

- Ah, não sei.

- Explica, Ginny.

- Eu quero uma sensação de conquista, Luna. Por exemplo, quando eu jogo Quadribol em me sinto em outro mundo, como se ninguém pudesse me alcançar. Me sinto Indomável.

- Ah! Agora eu entendi. - Luna disse com um sorriso.

Ginny parou e ficou em choque, sem reação.

- É isso! - Ela gritou em felicidade.

- Isso o quê?

Ela levantou e começou a correr e pular e fazer coisas estranhas. Todos nos Salão Comunal apenas a encaravam como se ela fosse alguém completamente insano.

- Ah, Luna! Você é demais!

- Fale logo o porque da comemoração! - Luna parecia anormalmente impaciente e curiosa.

- É isso,Luna. Não consegue entender?

- Não!

- Eu vou jogar Quadribol! Profissionalmente, sabe? - Ginny parecia encantada com a idéia e completamente extasiada. Caminhou em direção a janela e ficou encarando o lago.

Luna a encarava com uma careta, tentando pensar se aquilo era uma brincadeira ou não. Seria realmente difícil para Ginny conseguir jogar Quadribol nem que fosse na escola, imagine Profissionalmente.

**- **Eu amo voar e jogar Quadribol, por que eu não poderia tentar? - Ginny disse com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto se levantava decidida e encarava a janela do Salão Comunal.

- Esses sonhos de meninas.. - Murmurou um menino que passava entre Ginny e Luna.

- Não sei, Gi. Vai ser bem difícil, sabe?

- Era isso o que eu estava precisando, Luna! Um desafio para que eu possa voltar ao normal! Eu vou conseguir.

- Eu sei que vai, Gi. Eu tenho fé em você. - Luna disse com sinceridade.

Ginny sorriu e aproximou-se da amiga a abraçando com força. As duas começaram a gritar e pular em felicidade, porém com isso a capa que cobria Luna caiu no chão, a revelando.

- Ei! Você não é da Grifinória! - Gritou um menininho do Primeiro ano.

- Cala boca, pivete. - Ginny falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

As cartas foram lançadas à mesa, agora faltava apenas uma coisa: Jogar.

**xxx**

_You've got them on your side_

_And__ they won't change their minds_

_Now__ its over_

_And__ I'm feeling like we've missed out on everything_

_I just hope it's worth the fight_

_Cause this is a battle_

_And__ it's your final last call_

_It__ was a trial, you made a mistake, we know_

_But__ why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?_

_This__ can be better; you can be happy, try!_

**xxx**

_( N/A: Esse trecho é narrado por Ginny Weasley.)_

Primeiro passo: Aproximação da Família.

- Esse jantar foi uma ótima idéia, Ginevra. - Tia Muriel e seus papos cafonas de sempre. Apenas sorri e fingi que estava realmente feliz por a ver ali.

Coitada. Nem imagina o quanto eu desejo que ela vire, vá embora e nunca mais volte...

A abracei educadamente e dei um beijo em cada bochecha velha e flácida dela.

Não sei onde estava com a cabeça para inventar um jantar tão estúpido como aquele! Quero dizer, o que me ajudaria ficar ali em uma noite tediosa conversando com os meus familiares que são chatos e assustadoramente _vermelhos._

Não via nenhuma possibilidade daquilo me ajudar a sair da depressão ou quer que seja o estado que eu me encontrava..

Meu tio chegou com meus primos e eles me lançaram um sorriso. A mulher dele apertou minhas bochechas fortemente e me abraçou.

Saí andando pé ante pé em direção a sala de estar onde todos estavam reunidos. Sentia-me um peixe fora d'água. Pois não conseguia ver graça nenhuma e animação naquela reunião.. Estava perdendo o meu precioso tempo, sendo que podia estar deitada, praticamente dormindo.

Talvez o meu primeiro passo não fosse um dos melhores e fosse completamente dispensável.

Quem me dera...

- Ginny, venha ver o seu afilhado! - Gritou minha mãe da porta. Aquela sim era uma noticia boa.

Praticamente corri e encarei o sorriso brincalhão e fofo do meu afilhado Ted Tonks. Ele deve ter uns dois anos e ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos brilhando. Óbvio que havia me reconhecido; sou a pessoa que mais o agarra e o aperta..

Tirando minha mãe, claro.

O peguei no colo e o enchi de beijinhos. Ele tentou puxar o meu cabelo e morder a minha bochecha, algo típico para um menino pequeno. Com toda a euforia de estar com o meu afilhado, não havia percebido quem havia o trazido. Não era ninguém menos que o padrinho dele.

Sim, eu estou falando de Harry Potter.

Não quero reparar, mas já reparando.. Ele está absolutamente lindo com essas roupas. E ah.. Por que diabos ele tem que ser tão perfeito e lindo? Eu devia odiá-lo!

Como eu poderia gostar ou ao menos conversar como uma pessoa que te deixa trancada a noite inteira em um vestiário frio e gelado? Não havia como! Era ódio na certa!

Ele sorriu pra mim. É com aquele sorriso eu-sei-que-você-está-feliz-em-me-ver. Apenas deu um sorriso forçado e me distanciei com Ted em meu colo. Mesmo o achando a pessoa mais linda e atraente do mundo, eu não tinha coragem o suficiente para sorrir ou até mesmo me declarar.

Mas o pior de tudo é que eu não tinha animo para fazer.

Tirando o fato de eu estar morrendo de vergonha pelo fato de ter chorado no colo dele. Não sei o que é pior: A minha covardia ou infantilidade.

Eu sou patética. Não precisa nem perder o seu tempo pensando nisso. Eu simplesmente sei.

- Vai ficar parada aí? - Ouvi uma voz me acordando de meu pequeno transe.

- Sim, vou ficar aqui com Ted. - Respondi, sem nem me preocupar com quem estava falando.

- Ele já é quase um hominho, não é Ted? - Falou Hermione com a voz de bebê forçada. Eu apenas dei um sorriso e assenti.

- É, o tempo está passando rápido.. - Falei meio que sem pensar. Hermione me deu um sorriso confortador e me abraçou.

Senti-me feliz por um momento, mas logo veio o vazio e a solidão novamente.

- Às vezes tenho pena do Ted, mas logo chego a conclusão que ele foi apenas uma vítima. Que ainda pode ser feliz, mas e você Gi? Ainda vai conseguir ser feliz? - Aquelas palavras me chocaram bastante e tiveram um grande impacto.

A palavra_ sim_ estava na ponta da língua, mas porque eu não conseguia pronunciá-la?

Dei um sorriso sem graça e me afastei. Deixando Ted com Hermione.

Nunca quis pensar dessa forma, mas sempre tive tanta certeza que tudo voltaria ao normal, mas ali naquele momento senti-me insegura. Ninguém mais tinha confiança em mim, era como se todos tivessem medo do que eu faria ou se tentaria me matar de novo.

Eu era uma desconhecida.

Senti medo e fiquei assustada. Estava perdida dentro de mim mesma. Eu queria poder me achar e me sentir livre novamente, mas parecia impossível.

_Só há um jeito.._ Minha mente me falava.

E por mais estranho que fosse eu sabia que jogando Quadribol todos os meus problemas sumiriam e virariam apenas más lembranças.

Fiquei sentada até o momento do jantar, quando minha mãe apareceu toda animada me chamando. O estranho e chato dos jantares de família era que os pais das crianças ficavam se gabando do futuro de seus filhos, e por meio dessa discussão formava-se uma pequena guerra a e rivalidade. O engraçado é que eu sou a única menina da família, o que me torna como um foco de atenções.

Não que eu goste ou me gabe por isso.

Sentei do lado de meus irmãos e fiquei encarando todos se servindo sem nenhuma vergonha. As comidas de minha mãe conseguem ser deliciosas.

- Então, Ginny, por que decidiu marcar essa reunião? - Perguntou uma de minhas tias com um sorriso.

- É, filha, estamos loucos para saber. - Completou minha mãe orgulhosa.

- Hum.. achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para juntar a família. - Comentei sem graça. Péssima desculpa, eu sei, mas fazer o que?

- Oh! Ela é adorável não é, Timmy? - Falou minha tia dando uma cotovelada em um primo. O menino corou e abaixou a cabeça, eu apenas dei um sorrisinho amarelo e soltei um risinho.

Já queriam arrumar um marido para mim. Como se eu precisasse de alguma casamenteira, ou algo do tipo..

- Ah, no que Jorge está trabalhando agora, Molly? - Perguntou um tio interessado. Eu fiquei atenta na conversa para saber quando o meu nome seria citado.

- Ficou com a loja de Logros, que está indo muito bem, não é filho? - Todos sorriram para Jorge e ele apenas assentiu com um sorriso triste. Eu peguei na mão dele por baixo da mesa e fiz um carinho.

- E o seu filho, Liz? - Minha mãe perguntou a minha tia Elizabeth.

- Ele está fazendo curso para Curandeiro. - Minha tia respondeu com o peito inflado de tanto orgulho.

- Jura? - Exclamaram todas as mulheres da mesa, completamente alegres e sorridentes. Como se fosse a fofoca do ano.

- O meu vai se formar esse ano como Auror! - Gritou alguém tentando se sobressair.

- Oh! - Minhas tias e tios gritavam chocados.

Todas ficavam gritando profissões, e eu me abaixando na cadeira, tentando sumir. Por que eles tinham que conversar daquele assunto sempre?

Abaixei a cabeça e tentei me esconder.

Merlin, por favor, eu prometo ser uma boa menina, mas não deixe que eles percebam que eu estou aqui! Por favor!

- Vocês ainda estão namorando? - Foi apenas o que eu escutei, quando voltei a atenção para a conversa.

Ah, eles haviam mudado de assunto! Graças a Merlin!

- Hum.. claro que estamos. - Ronald falou com um sorriso prepotente. Eu segurei o riso. Por que meu irmão tinha de ser tão idiota?

- Estamos? Não me lembro da parte em que reatamos, Ronald. - Hermione foi seca e direta. Todos riram na mesa.

Rá! 10 x 0 para Hermione.

Resolvi até me servir um pouco de comida, pois aquela mudança drástica no assunto havia melhorado o meu apetite. Talvez aquele jantar não fosse uma idéia _tão _ruim.

Percebi que alguém me encarava e comecei a procurar pela mesa. Jurava que seria um par de olhos verdes, mas não. Eu estava completamente enganada. Tinha Muriel me encarava com um sorriso diabólico, como se ela tivesse me descoberto.

Ops! Acho que vem bomba.

- Gente! Esperem aí! Ginny não nos disse o que vai fazer quando deixar Hogwarts. - Maldita Muriel! Maldita!

Estou jogando uma praga em você, sua velha!

Estava entre a cruz e a espada. Eu sei quem mentir não é bom e é pecado, como diriam os trouxas, mas era um caso de urgência. Porém uma voz em minha cabeça gritava para eu falar a verdade.

Tudo bem, eles saberiam de qualquer jeito..

- Eu vou jogar Quadribol. - Eu disse para todos que estavam sentados à mesa. Nem terminei de falar e todos começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Você está brincando, não é? - Perguntou um que praticamente chorava de rir.

- Não. - Eu disse seriamente.

- Não? - Perguntou Molly Weasley com uma expressão intimidadora.

- Não, eu vou jogar Quadribol e nada vai me impedir.

- Você nunca vai conseguir. - Gritou o meu pai, Arthur Weasley, segurando a risada. Eu apenas o encarei em desafio e ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

- É isso que nós vamos ver. - Deu um sorrisinho e levantei da mesa arrastando a cadeira.

Silêncio.

Todos me fitavam como se eu fosse o ser mais louco e idiota da face da Terra. Apenas entortei o nariz e fui para o meu quarto, emburrada.

Primeiro passo? Não, não deu nenhum pouco certo.

**xxx**

**N/A**: Demorei muito? Bom, eu escrevi o mais rápido que consegui, ainda mais porque agora vão começar as provas, então eu precisava postar hoje!

Esse capítulo também não ficou grande, porém ele é um capítulo de inicio para a fic, depois dele vão começar todas as loucuras para Ginny alcançar o seu objetivo o

Música que eu usei? Battle - Colbi Caillat.

**Pergunta para vocês: **Vocês preferem que eu coloque as traduções da letra, ou não? ( respondam nas reviews)

**Aviso: **Resolvi adquirir um método que achei que nunca usaria, mas que pode me ajudar a ter inspiração; Então, lá vai.

Para eu postar o Terceiro Capitulo de Indomável, vai ter que ter 20 reviews! É muito? Ah, espero que não  . Conto com a ajuda de vocês, ou nada de Terceiro Capítulo.

**Resposta das Reviews: **

_Steph W.__: _Olá! o. Que bom que está amando a fic, isso me anima muuuuito! HAUHAUA. HG é tuudo de bom, mesmo. Enfim, eu também adoro esse jeito novo da Ginny e pode ter certeza que essa fic vai ser bem diferente das outras. Digamos que vai ser Original! HAUAHUAUHA. Espero sua próxima review, Beijinhos.

_Nex Potter__: _Ah! Você achou o Capitulo passado um espetáculo? E esse? Também é? HAUHAUAUHAH. Espero que eu não tenha demorado muuuito. Estou esperando sua review. Beijinhos.

_Darklokura__: _Ah! essa idéia de Drama-Comédia-Romantica tambpem me agrada muuito. Por que ela não é muito romantica, nem muito dramatica e nem uma comedia! Ela tem uma pitadinha de cada um! HAUAHUAHUAHA. Esse capitulo não foi muito maior, mas os outros serão. PROMETO! Beijinhos.

_nessa: _Está aí, o Cap. Gostou? HAUHAAH. Espero que sim! também adoro esse lance de Drama- Comédia- Romantica! HAUHAUAHAAHUAH. Adorei sua review. Beijinhos.

_Juli-chan__: _Conhece o filme Gracie? Lindo demais o.! QUE BOM QUE GOSTOU DO PRIMEIRO CAPITULO! E o que achou desse? Espero que tenha gostado.. beijinhoos.

**Aviso aos leitores de Um Hipócrita da minha vida: **Desculpem mesmo pelo atraso da fic, mas é porque a Indomável está completamente na minha cabeça e eu não consigo escrever a outra. Mas ele vai sair logo logo. PROMETO! O

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, amores!

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM: 20 REVIEWS OOU NADA DE CAPITULO 3!**

Beijos e mais beijos,

Ari B.


	4. Enquete

Enquete:

**Enquete: **  
( Respondam em Comentários..ok)

Que personagem vocês escolhem para apoiar a Ginny junto com Harry a seguir sua carreira no Quadribol?

- Hermione Granger  
- Jorge Weasley  
- Molly Weasley

O que você prefere que apareça mais na fic?  
- Romance  
- Comédia  
- ou Drama?

Você prefere que eu conte um pouco do futuro de cada Personagem ou fico focalizada apenas na Ginny e no Harry?

Capa: 

Que personagem você quer na próxima capa?

- Pode ser a Ginny mesmo.  
- Harry Potter  
- Tanto faz..  
- Harry e Ginny juntos.

Essa enquete é apenas algo para vocês me darem idéias de como esperam que a fic seja para não desapontar ninguém..  
Estou esperando a resposta de vocês - . Obrigada pelas Reviews, depois responderei todas, e só para avisar: Não queria 20 reviews e sim chegar na review 20, faltam apenas 3! Vamos lá!

Capítulo vai demorar um bocadinho, mas prometo que vou escrever o mais rápido possível. Combinado?  
Beijinhos,  
Ari B.


	5. Capítulo III

Saudade 1

**Indomável**

**Capítulo III - A Cleptomaníaca Suicida**

_Saudade 1.Lembrança nostálgica e, ao mesmo tempo suave, de pessoa ou coisa distinta e extinta. 2. Pesar pela ausência de alguém que nos é querido._

Saudade. É o sentimento que vive dentro do meu coração e nunca me abandona. Eu tenho saudade daquele tempo em podia sorrir de tudo e todos. Sinto falta do meu irmão e o seu apoio fundamental para a continuidade da minha vida. O coração chega a doer quando penso na época em que todos nós éramos um só. Sinto falta da paz em minha alma. E o principal de todos: Tenho saudade de como é ser Feliz.

**xxx**

- Como você se sente?

- Horrível.

- Por que, Senhorita Weasley?

- Eu estou me sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca.. e agora tenho a prova disso.

- As vezes nós mesmos causamos a nossa solidão.

- Não acho que seja isso.. Acho que algo bem mais profundo.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que na realidade, nós sempre estamos sozinhos.

- Essa sua idéia é um tanto dramática,Ginny.

- Não, é apenas a forma com que me vejo e interpreto a droga da minha vida.

- Você fez o que eu lhe sugeri?

- Fiz e o que eu consegui foram risadas e mais humilhação.

- Não acredito.

- Pode acreditar, porque até eu mesma já me conformei com o tamanho da idiotice e ignorancia da minha família. São um bando de ruivos retardados.

- Acho que você está sendo pessimista, o que eu lhe falei sobre pessimistas?

- Que eles são chatos e completamente más companhias?

- Sim.. eles são exatamente isso.

- Acho que me transformei nisso, então.

- Ginny.. você tem que querer mudar.

- Mas eu quero, Doutora, é a coisa que mais quero no mundo, mas a cada dia parece mais difícil e.. argh! Por incrivel que pareça minha família não tem ajudado em nada.

- Você não pode desistir.

- Eu não vou desistir.. só estou um pouco desanimada.

- Entendo..

- O que você faria se todos fossem contra o seu maior sonho? Se todos rissem de você e a deixassem de lado na hora que você mais precisa de apoio e carinho?

- Acho que eu lutaria para conquistar o meu sonho com mais força e afinco.

- Eu tento, mas não sei se vou conseguir.

- Ginny..

- Quê? Hum.. estou sendo pessimista de novo, né?

- Sim, querida.

- Doutora..

- Quê?

- Você tem filha?

- Tenho sim.

- Você deixaria que ela jogasse Quadribol?

- Se isso fosse o que ela quisesse, com absoluta certeza.

- Hum..

- Algo mais, Ginny?

- Sim..

- Diga.

- Doutora, você quer me adotar?

**xxx**

- Luna? - Ginny perguntou com a voz um pouco melosa, parecendo entediada.

- Fale. - A outra respondeu um pouco avoada.

- Vamos cantar?

- Cantar o quê?

- Sei lá.. podemos inventar uma música.

- Tá legal.

As duas estavam deitadas em frente ao Lago nos jardins de Hogwarts. Era uma tarde de domingo e dia de visita a Hogsmead, portanto todos haviam ido as compras as deixando com os Jardins só pra elas. Ginny estava mais calada do que normalmente, contando que Luna já havia se acostumado com isso ela não deu muita importância.

- Ninguém me ama.. Ninguém me quer. Por isso eu vou comer barata. - Cantou Ginny com a voz monótona e rouca. Luna soltou um grunhido e uma exclamação de nojo.

- Que nojo, Ginny.. - As duas deram risinhos e viraram os olhos em direção ao céu.

- Barata frita.. barata assada. Sopa de Barata! - Cantou a ruiva mais animada, esganiçando a sua voz e gritando perto do ouvido da loira. Luna apenas revirou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu te amo, então pare de cantar a droga dessa música. - Ela falou com um riso, jogando uma bolinha de papel na cara de Ginny.

-Tira cabecinha.. Chupa melequinha e joga o resto fora. - Ginny gritou em plenos pulmões, dando uma gargalhada.

- Ginny.. acabamos de comer. Eu estou ficando enjoada! - Luna falou baixinho, voltando a sua atenção ao Pasquim que estava em suas mãos.

- Cante comigo, Lun. - Pediu a outra com um sorriso eu-sou-um-anjinho-ruivo.

- Não vou cantar essa música sobre o Assassinato da coitada da barata.

- Barata é um bicho nojento, merece morrer. - Exclamou a ruiva, sem muitas preocupações.

- Você tem coração de pedra, Weasley. - Luna agora havia dado a conversa como encerrada, pois se desligara do mundo lendo a revista do seu pai. Ginny apenas bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Que delicia! Hum.. que delicia! Como é bom comer barata! - Gritou Ginny, tentando irritar a amiga, porém essa não lhe deu bola.

Seus olhos voaram em direção ao Campo de Quadribol e ela viu de longe vários pontinhos que eram pessoas em suas vassouras, voando velozmente. O desejo de se juntar a eles brilhou em seus olhos e ela sentiu-se tomada por um impulso incontrolável de voar pelos ares e chegar em uma altitude onde não conseguiria mais respirar e morreria... morreria feliz.

Suas mãos tremiam levemente e suavam de puro desejo e ela viu-se mais uma vez ali, tomada por sentimentos e emoções sem poder se conter ou controlar.. Levantou-se e partiu para o Castelo sem rumo. Não sabia o que estava fazendo e percebeu-se dando a senha a Mulher Gorda automaticamente. Seus pés traidores a guiavam para algum local sem que ela pudesse guiar-se. Entrou no dormitório dos meninos e foi em direção a uma cama. Puxou o malão que estava ali embaixo e ficou encarando o nome que estava em sua frente.

Harry Potter.

Sua respiração estava ofegante e tinha já todo o corpo tomado pelo suor nervoso. Ginny estava fora de si e aquilo era um grande problema.. como se estivesse entrando em crise novamente.

Abriu o malão fazendo um eco pelo quarto inteiro. Ela deu um sorriso diabólico nada compatível consigo mesma e começou a revirar nas coisas do menino. A adrenalina bombava em seu sangue e a dopava mais a deixando insana e feliz.

Ao avistar o que procurava soltou um suspiro de alivio e puxou a roupa para cima, passando-a levemente em seu rosto. O tecido era fino e sedoso, o que dava arrepios em Ginny. Ela o apertou em suas mãos como se quisesse ter certeza de que estava ali e permitiu-se sorrir.

Se Harry descobrisse aquilo seria o fim.. mas quem disse que ela se importava?

Deixou o quarto pra trás e foi em direção ao local que mais gostava do colégio com o tecido em suas mãos. Não tinha mais a expressão de felicidade e prazer de antes, estava séria e completamente pálida.. como se tivesse noção do que havia acabado de fazer.

Quando estava próxima do campo ela cobriu-se. Agora ninguém a perturbaria e ela conseguiria ficar em paz, assistindo o treino. Foi em direção as arquibancadas e sentou-se em um local afastado de qualquer fã louca, ou qualquer tipo de pessoa.

Buscou um pergaminho que estava em seu bolso e uma pena. Escutava claramente as ordens que Harry dava para o seu time e as anotava febrilmente como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Não teve a mínima idéia de quanto tempo o treino durou, mas ela permaneceu ali sentada, apenas anotando.

Precisava de ajuda nem que essa viesse indiretamente.

Sorriu e sentiu seus músculos e nervos relaxando. Tocou no tecido em que a cobria e soltou um suspiro cansado e divertido ao mesmo tempo.

Ninguém poderia reclamar com ela, estava fazendo apenas o que a Doutora havia falado. Estava lutando pelo seu sonho.

Ao olhar para Harry sentiu o rosto corando de vergonha. Ele nunca imaginaria que fora ela que roubara a sua preciosa Capa de Invisibilidade. Digamos que era pra um bem maior e esse era a saúde mental da ruiva.

**xxx**

Em todos os treino de Quadribol Ginny estava presente, anotando tudo em um caderno que fizera especialmente para isso. Parecia que a cada fala de Harry e movimento que ele ensinava, mas ela achava que fora feita para isso. Depois de uma semana ela havia cansado do teórico e estava decidida a praticar..

Levou para o jantar as anotações por baixo do sobretudo da escola e ficou ali o apertando, apenas assistindo todos comendo sem preocupações ou algo parecido. Luna tentou conversar, mas ela apenas assentia e sorria para a amiga. Quando viu que ninguém mais sentiria sua falta ali ela saiu em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

O vento estava forte e ela sentia o estomago se retorcendo dentro de si. Não sabia se era de nervoso ou de fome, pois não havia comido nada no jantar. Segurou a varinha com força na mão e convocou a vassoura do irmão que agora a pertencia. A assistiu aproximando-se desde um pontinho preto lá de cima até ficar parada a sua frente pronta para ser montada.

Deu um sorriso confiante e passou o pé por cima da vassoura, sentado e se ajeitando. Inspirou o ar lentamente pela boca e deu o impulso. O vento batia com força em seu rosto e a gelava fazendo um contraste perfeito com o corpo quente e nervoso da menina. Aos poucos ela foi se soltando e sentiu-se livre novamente.. como se estivesse em casa.

Diminuiu a velocidade e pegou o caderno que estava preso em sua calça. Leu uma das instruções e passou a tentar praticá-las. A primeira era um tanto simples e fácil, um tipo de jogada que você fazia para desviar do adversário. Ficou treinando este até estar satisfeita e contente com o seu desempenho.

Brecou novamente para analisar o seu caderno. _Finta com giratória. _Estava escrito com a sua letra redonda, porém um pouco trêmula e mal feita. Ela leu baixinho as anotações que fez sobre a dita cuja, e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não era algo muito simples de se fazer, mas nada que Ginny não pudesse dar um jeito.

Duas horas depois ela voltou para o Salão Comunal toda suada, suja e cansada. Deu Graças a Merlim por ver que não restava ninguém ali apenas Hermione e suas lições. Nem olhou para a amiga, queria chegar o mais rápido no banho para poder dormir.

- Ginny Weasley. - Chamou Hermione. Ela não parecia estar nem um pouco alegre, ou até mesmo animada.

A ruiva se virou e ficou esperando a outra falar, porém está apenas a encarava com a testa franzida, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ginny deu um sorriso sem graça. Não devia estar com uma aparência muito boa, mas ela realmente não ligava.

- Quê?

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o sumiço da Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry? - Ela foi direto ao assunto.. tão típico dela.

- Não. Por que eu saberia? - Ginny rebateu. Ela sentiu as mãos suarem e o coração bater mais rápido.

- Não sei.. eu estou apenas perguntando. - Hermione disse com um sorriso venenoso. Ginny sentia como se estivesse escrito Mentirosa bem grande e legível em sua testa, pela careta que fez a Hermione.

Não deixaria que a _ex_-amiga percebesse.

- Por acaso você está me chamando de ladra? - Ginny sentiu a coloração do seu rosto tingindo-se de vermelho, o que não era uma boa coisa.

Explosão Weasley na certa.

- Se a carapuça serviu.. - Hermione se levantou e a encarou em desafio.

- Ora, sua.. - Mas Ginny se calou e sorriu. Isso mesmo. Sorriu para a outra. Não daria a satisfação a Hermione vendo que ela havia perdido a linha. - Quer saber? Eu não me importo com o que você ou aquele bando de preconceituosos da minha família pensem. Não me importo nem um pouquinho. Então, que tal me deixar em paz vivendo a minha inútil vida de depressiva louca?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e sentiu a sua boca despencando. Não, ela realmente não esperava por isso. Ginny acenou para ela e virou-se para subir as escadas. Porém nesse mesmo instante Harry Potter entrava no local. Ele encarou as duas sem entender e parou um tempo em Ginny vendo o estado em que a garota se encontrava. Devia pensar que ela havia enfrentado uma guerra, ou algo parecido.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ele perguntou meio sem saber o que dizer.

- Ah, só perguntei se Ginny havia visto a sua Capa, Harry. - Hermione disse lançando um sorriso doce a seu amigo. Ginny soltou um grunhido e teve vontade de voar no pescoço da amiga.

Cínica! Traiçoeira!

- Hermione, não era necessário. Ginny nunca faria algo parecido com isso. - Harry falou com um sorriso confiante nos lábios, olhando depois para a ruiva.

Ginny sentiu que o seu coração ia sair pela boca, suas pernas haviam virado gelatina e o cérebro havia derretido. Sentiu-se o pior ser do universo e o arrependimento a chocou no mesmo instante.

Como é que podia fazer isso com a pessoa que sempre a ajudara?

Ela deu um sorriso trêmulo e um tanto forçado para o moreno e virou-se para subir as escadas. A cada degrau ela sentia que ia desmoronar ao estado de nervosismo que estava.

- Vai saber. Ninguém sabe do que Ginny Weasley é capaz, ultimamente. - Hermione estava sendo irônica e completamente inconveniente. Ginny parou no meio da escada e fechou os punhos com força. - Quis até jogar Quadribol.

Harry ficou em choque sem saber o que dizer. Não sabia se defendia Ginny ou concordava com a amiga. Era uma situação embaraçosa e completamente desnecessária.

Mulheres e seus joguinhos.. Quem as entende?

- Por que você não vai lamber os pés do Ronald, hein Hermione? - Ginny perguntou com toda a calma do mundo, voltando a subir os degraus. O silencio foi absoluto e quebrado apenas pelo barulho da porta do Dormitório Feminino do Sétimo Ano sendo fechado por uma Ginny muito nervosa.

- Acho que você pegou pesado, Hermione. - Harry disse com uma expressão triste. Odiava aquela situação.

- Não enche, Harry. - A amiga disse rebatendo, enquanto pegava seus livros e saia pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Provavelmente ia para Biblioteca, o seu tão sagrado santuário. Pobre Ronald...

**xxx**

_Hey, Ginny, don't make it bad,_

_(Ei, Ginny, não faça ficar pior)_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_(__Escolha uma música triste e faça-a ficar melhor)_

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_(__Lembre-se de deixá-la entrar em seu coração)_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_(__Então você pode começar a melhorar)_

_Hey, Ginny, don't be afraid,_

_(Ei,Ginny__, não tenha medo)_

_You__ were made to go out and get him,_

_(Você foi feito para sair e conquistá-l__o)_

_The minute you let her under your skin,_

_(No minuto que você deixá-la debaixo da sua pele)_

_Then you begin to make it better._

_(__Então você começará a melhorar)_

( N/A: Uma adaptação da música Hey Jude - Beatles.)

**xxx**

Ginny havia emagrecido notavelmente e estava mais pálida do que normalmente. Pelo visto, não se alimentava direito e parecia avoada, obcecada por algo. Alguns pensavam que havia entrado em crise de depressão novamente, outros diziam que havia enlouquecido, mas aquilo não importava nem um pouco para ruiva.

Toda noite, depois do treino de uma das casas de Hogwarts, quando todos se dirigiam para os Dormitórios ou Salões Comunais, Ginny pegava suas anotações e ia em direção ao Campo de Quadribol praticar. Tinha noites que ficava apenas fazendo exercícios para entrar em forma e estar com um ótimo preparo físico, porém esses a castigavam mais do que qualquer outra coisa. A deixava mais pálida e completamente dolorida no dia seguinte.

Essa noite estava excepcionalmente fria, porém Ginny não se importou. A chuva caia e a molhava, fazendo com que estremecesse. Mesmo naqueles tempos ela não perdia a vontade de subir na Vassoura de Fred e voar por tempo indeterminado fazendo fintas e jogadas. Não importava o frio, ou até mesmo a fome e o cansaço. Ela queria apenas treinar para conseguir alcançar o seu objetivo.

Mostraria para todos de sua família o que ela era capaz e eles engoliriam tudo o que haviam dito.

Sentia-se culpada toda vez em que usava a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry, porém não tinha coragem de devolvê-la. O que o menino pensaria? Que ela era uma cleptomaníaca doentemente apaixonada por ele.

Não mesmo.

O melhor a fazer era continuar em posse da Capa, até que ela não precisasse mais assistir aos treinos. Não que isso fosse possível, mas um pouco de otimismo cai bem.

Naquela noite em especial, não havia comido nada e estava um pouco menos empolgada. Subiu na vassoura e deu várias voltas em torno do Campo tentando sentir-se calma novamente, mas o que conseguiu foi apenas ficar com frio e uma leve formigação na barriga. Ajeitou o cabelo, sentada na vassoura e começou a ler as anotações que havia feito no treino passado.

A chuva caia lentamente em sua cabeça e corpo, porém ela pouco se importava. Guardou o caderno em seu bolso e começou a praticar. A cada minuto sentia sua força evaporando-se e abandonando seu corpo junto com a chuva que a lavava e que apertava mais e mais a cada instante.

Já não enxergava nada e começou a se desesperar. Porém a vontade de alcançar o seu objetivo era bem maior. Era gigante, e ela não pararia por culpa de uma chuva estúpida. Não havia percebido que alguém a assistia e estava alheia de tudo que acontecia em volta.

Parecia que os ácidos contidos em seu corpo estavam fazendo um buraco em seu estômago. Ela não sentia a ponta dos dedos e não enxergava. Tentava fazer a manobra sem nem ao menos prestar atenção se estava fazendo corretamente. As lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto em uma velocidade incrível. Soluçava e sentia como se algo estivesse a puxando para baixo.

Lentamente percebeu que estava soltando-se da vassoura. E agora caia em direção ao solo. Nunca soube o que aconteceu depois, pois ela havia perdido a consciência. Apenas sentia que caia em direção a escuridão. Parecia que estava voando.

Em toda essa confusão ela apenas conseguia pensar em Fred e o quanto orgulhoso ele devia estar dela. Não sabia porque esse pensamento a assombrava, mas também não se importava.

Sentiu algo quente a envolvendo e um cheiro familiar. Os sentidos e as cores começaram a lhe voltar e logo ela já sentia a chuva batendo em seu rosto e algo a esquentando ou a abraçando.

Abriu os olhos e encarou as íris verde esmeralda que tanto amava a fitando com medo e preocupação. Sorriu fracamente e levou os dedos gelados e doloridos ao rosto do menino.

- Harry. - Ela murmurou bobamente. Ele não sorriu e nem mudou a sua expressão, apenas fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão dela o tocando.

- Você é louca ou o quê? - Ele perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Pelo que me lembre, sou normal.

- Não.. não é. - Ele disse aproximando o rosto dela. Ela jurou que ele fosse beijá-la e até fechou os olhos, porém o toque dos lábios não aconteceu. - Não acredito que você tentou se matar.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou confusa.

- Achei que você já tivesse passado dessa fase, Ginevra. - Ele disse com severidade.

- Harry.. não. - Ginny olhou para o menino em desespero. O cansaço estava a fazendo fechar os olhos e impedia que ela explicasse o que havia acontecido. Sentiu o menino a pegando do chão e colocando em seu colo. Ela descansou a cabeça no peito definido dele.

- Estou muito decepcionado com você. - Harry disse com a voz fria e distante.

- Harry. - Ela murmurou tentando explicar-se, mas as palavras lhe faltavam na boca. O abraçou com mais força, esperando que assim ele enfim entendesse o que havia acontecido.

Harry abriu a porta da Enfermaria com um pontapé e a invadiu sem cerimônia. A enfermeira levou um susto e soltou um gritinho fino. O menino colocou Ginny em uma cama e foi conversar com a mulher.

- Ela não está bem. - Ginny ouvia bem de longe, como se assistisse aquela cena bem baixinho, quase sem volume.

- O que aconteceu, Sr Potter? - A enfermeira perguntou.

- Ela tentou se matar novamente. - Ele disse friamente, como se tivesse nojo da menina por culpa daquele fato.

- Merlin! Como?

- Se jogou da vassoura. - Harry disse querendo esquecer da cena que o aterrorizava.

- O quê?! - A enfermeira aproximou-se da cama da ruiva e a fitou. - Como ela não morreu?

- Eu estava com a minha vassoura e consegui pegá-la em tempo. - Ginny teve vontade de gritar ao escutar o menino. Gritar dizendo que não tinha tentado se matar e agradecer por ele ter salvado sua vida mais uma vez, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e a dor preenchendo o seu coração.

- Me ajude a tirar as roupas molhadas dela, Sr Potter. - Falou a enfermeira aproximando-se da ruiva. Harry sentiu o coração acelerar quando tocou no casaco da ruiva e o tirou lentamente. Ginny murmurava palavras inteligíveis e começava a se contorcer.

- Ela vai ficar bem? - Harry perguntou com medo. Ele tocou o braço da menina carinhosamente e Ginny teve vontade de morrer. Queria o abraçar e dizer que estava bem, que só precisava dele ali com ela. Mas não conseguia.

- Vai. Ela sempre fica bem. - A enfermeira disse com um sorriso. - Agora vá, e leve esses pertences dela.

A Enfermeira entregou duas coisas a Harry. As roupas molhadas de Ginny e a Capa de Invisibilidade. Ele realmente não acreditou no que estava vendo e sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Apenas murmurou uma boa noite para a velha enfermeira e retirou-se da Enfermaria.

Ginny havia o decepcionado completamente.

A menina chorava compulsivamente e chamava pelo garoto. Queria pode explicar tudo.. Mas o sono era grande e a consumia. Quando percebeu a escuridão já havia a dominado.

**xxx**

_Naquele momento eu percebi que havia perdido a única pessoa que ainda me protegia ou que demonstrava ainda gostar de mim. Aquilo me deixou completamente arrasada. Não sentia vontade de fazer nada.. nem ao menos a idéia de jogar Quadribol me animava, o que era um milagre._

_Ninguém fora me visitar, não que fosse alguma novidade, mas eu realmente senti falta de Luna esses dias. _

_Recebi vários sermões da Enfermeira e até mesmo a Diretora veio me visitar e brigar comigo, porém eu não tinha forças e nem vontade explicar o porquê de tudo aquilo. Era como se a minha vida tivesse perdido toda a graça e o sentido._

_Achei que o meu objetivo era apenas o Quadribol, mas me peguei pensando em Harry Potter o tempo todo. Como se ele fosse a gasolina da minha vida o que me mantinha com esperanças e até mesmo com vontade. Algo completamente novo e original para o meu vocabulário._

_Eu sentia falta dele e essa era a absoluta verdade._

_Nesse momento ele devia ter certeza que eu era uma menina suicida e ladra e isso me incomodava mais que tudo. Não ligava que a Diretora viesse com aqueles papos de "Você não pode desistir.. porque não é uma covarde" e os sermões ridículos da enfermeira, mas ao menos a idéia de que Harry estaria me odiando causava em mim várias reações inesperadas. _

_Meu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado e pisoteado. O enjôo me dopava e me deixava irritada, em minha barriga parecia que havia um monstro. E em toda vez que pensava em Harry o monstro sentia-se triste e revirava em minhas entranhas._

_Pela primeira vez em muito tempo julguei-me completamente louca. _

_Louca por Harry Potter.. novamente. _

**xxx**

- Você já pode ir, Srta Weasley. - Disse a enfermeira, encarando a ruiva com os olhos dominados por nojo e repulsa.

- Eu não posso ficar? - Ginny perguntou com os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Não queria sair daquela Enfermaria por nada, pois se saísse teria que enfrentar todos os problemas. E Ginny não queria lidar com eles tão cedo.

- Não. Você vai embora, agora! - A enfermeira disse sem dó nem piedade.

Ginny revirou os olhos e vestiu-se com o uniforme da escola. Estava ali a mais ou menos uma semana e ainda não se sentia pronta para sair. Pensou seriamente em se amarrar na cama e implorar de joelhos pra enfermeira, mas aquilo seria completamente ridículo.

Despediu-se e saiu da Enfermaria. Obviamente a fofoca já havia se espalhado e ela não ficou surpresa ao ouvir os comentários que as pessoas faziam quando passava. Soltou um longo suspiro e nem ao menos cogitou a idéia de ir pra aula, o que mais queria era sua cama quente e distância de qualquer estudante grosseiro de Hogwarts.

A enfermeira não havia entregado o caderno de Ginny para o menino, e agora a ruiva o carregava o abraçando como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo. Falou a senha para a Mulher Gorda.

- Está incorreta, Srta Weasley. A senha já mudou. - A Mulher Gorda respondeu de dentro de seu quadro.

- Merlin! Mate-me logo! - Gritou Ginny com raiva. Os estudantes que passavam alio perto apenas a olharam com desprezo e continuaram em seu caminho.

Mais coisas para comentar sobre a Ginny Louca Weasley.

- Sem senha, não pode entrar. - A Mulher Gorda falou para a ruiva. Pelo visto até ela sabia das fofocas.

- Por favor, você sabe que sou eu, então por que não me deixa entrar? Não vai custar nada! - A ruiva implorou para o quadro.

- Eu não posso deixar, Srta Weasley. Regras da escola. - A Mulher Gorda concluiu.

- Ah! Essas coisas só acontecem comigo.. - Murmurou Ginny passando a mão pelo cabelos ruivos. - Por favor.

- Dente de Lobisomem. - Disse uma voz atrás da menina. Ela pode reconhecê-lo mesmo sem ter virado para olhar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Aquele cheiro e aquela voz eram inconfundíveis.

Sentindo que seu coração estava acelerando, Ginny praguejou mentalmente.

Harry passou por ela e invadiu o Salão Comunal esbarrando nela. Ginny revirou os olhos e seguiu o menino. Agora não tinha nenhum cansaço ou poção, ou qualquer coisa pra impedir que ela falasse. Ele querendo ou não explicar, ela falaria o que estava fazendo naquele Campo.

- Harry? - Ela o chamou. Mas ele não deu atenção e continuou a sua caminhada em direção ao Dormitório Masculino do Sétimo Ano. - Harry!

Nenhuma resposta.

Ficou parada no meio do Salão Comunal, implorando para que ele virasse e a encarasse, nem que fosse pr xingá-la ou jogar uma azaração. Só queria alguma resposta vindo dele. O barulho da porta do Dormitório se fechando a despertou de seus devaneios.

Saiu correndo em direção a escada e tentou abrir a porta, porém essa estava trancada.

- Harry, por favor. - Ela pediu um tom de súplica. - Eu sei que sou uma idiota, mas deixa pelo menos eu explicar.

- Explicar pra quê? Se já está tão óbvio. - Ele respondeu grosseiro. Ginny soltou um longo suspiro e apoiou a cabeça na porta.

- Eu não sou uma cleptomaníaca suicida, eu juro. - Ginny parecia estar desesperada para que ele a entendesse. Como se sua vida dependesse de aquilo.

- Ginevra, apenas vá embora. - Ele parecia estar bastante bravo e chateado.

- Harry.. lembra no seu segundo ano? Todo mundo pensava que você era o herdeiro de Slytherin, mas você não era. As aparências enganam. - Ela falou aquilo como uma última esperança, e nem sabia por que estava relembrando aquele tempo tão ruim.

A porta abriu com um _crack_. Ginny deu um sorriso vitorioso e levou a mão à maçaneta.Entrou no quarto calmamente e encarou o menino sentado em cima de sua cama.

- Você tem um minuto. - Ele disse com a voz domada de raiva.

- Eu não estava tentando me matar aquele dia. - Ginny percebeu que tremia e que o seu coração cavalgava em seu peito, mas não se importou.

- O que estava fazendo então? Vendo se conseguia voar? - Harry disse ironicamente.

- Eu.. eu estava treinando. - Ela parecia estar totalmente constrangida de ter falado aquilo. Como se revelasse seu maior segredo.

- Treinando o quê? Conte essa lorota para outra pessoa, Ginevra.

- Eu juro..Eu havia roubado a sua Capa em um ato de desespero e assistia todos os seus treinos com ela, anotando tudo em um caderno. Depois toda a noite eu treinava os movimentos e jogadas que você ensinava. Eu não estava tentando me matar ou nada do tipo.. eu apenas passei mal.

Harry estava sem palavras, a encarava com os olhos arregalados.

- Ta, mas.. Quê? - Ele perguntou confuso.

- Olha.. eu realmente roubei a sua Capa de Invisibilidade, ta legal? Mas foi em um ato de desespero, eu precisava de ajuda. - Ginny confessou com a cabeça baixa.

- Não era mais fácil você pedir a ajuda? - Harry perguntou com uma careta você-é-burra-ou-o-quê.

- Não! Você não entende, Harry? - Ela passou a mão nos cabelos e soltou um suspiro, tentando se acalmar. - Minha família é completamente contra o meu sonho medíocre de jogas Quadribol. Eles nunca te perdoariam se você me ajudasse. Eu precisava de ajuda, mesmo que fosse indiretamente.

- Ginny... eu não acredito nisso. - Ele estava sendo sincero. Ginny conseguiu ver isso nos olhos perfeitos dele.

Como resposta ela pegou o caderno que estava em seus braços e jogou no colo do menino. Ele a encarou um pouco confuso e ela fez um movimento com a cabeça para que ele lesse. Não se importou que havia anotações de como ele estava sexy naquele uniforme ou algo do tipo.. queria apenas provar que não era a louca que ele pensava.

- Você anotou tudo o que eu disse, não é mesmo? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso de confusão brotando nos lábios.

- Sim. Cada palavra e gesto. - Ginny respondeu. Estava corada e completamente envergonhada. Queria que o chão a engolisse.

- Isso é.. inacreditável. - Ele disse confuso, passando os olhos por tudo que Ginny anotara.

- Eu sei. Eu estava desesperada e foi a única saída que encontrei. - Ginny aproximou-se dele e sentou ao lado dele na cama. - Eu não tentei me matar.

- Acho que te julguei mal. - Ele disse um pouco envergonhado. Encarou a menina e deu um sorriso sem-graça. - Você realmente não é a cleptomaníaca suicida que eu pensei que fosse.

- Obrigado. - Ela murmurou com um sorriso, pegando o caderno das mãos dele.

- Eu entrei em desespero quando te vi caindo da vassoura. - Ele murmurou um pouco confuso. - Na hora não consegui encontrar outra explicação a não ser que você estava tentando se matar.

- É, eu já estou acostumada com isso. - Ginny murmurou com uma careta.

- Acho que preciso ficar um tempo sozinho, Ginny. - Ele pediu pra menina gentilmente.

- É, eu também. - Ela respondeu, caminhando em direção porta.

- Eu não sabia que ficava sexy fazendo a Finta com giratória. - Ele disse com um sorriso prepotente, antes que ela saísse do quarto.

Ginny sorriu e virou-se pra ele com o cenho franzido.

- Não tem espelho aqui, não? - Com um último olhar, Ginny deixou o Dormitório e Harry para trás.

A esperança e a vontade de volta em seu coração e o monstro em seu estômago ronronado alegremente.

**xxx**

(Narrado por _Ginny Weasley_)

A conversa com Harry fez toda a diferença. Já não importava mais nada; As fofocas, os risos falsos, os dedos apontados para mim em toda parte. Eu realmente estava pouco me importando, pois o perdão de Harry havia clareado a minha vida.

Mesmo eu estando sem Capa, ou seja sem treinos, eu não parecia triste nem abatida. Eu daria um jeito.

Eu _sempre_ dava um jeito.

Levantei no dia seguinte, sem nenhum traço de preguiça e cansaço. Havia reabastecido todas as energias possíveis com a minha estadia na enfermaria. Agora eu tinha que dar a volta por cima e calar a boca de toda a escola.

Peguei o meu uniforme e fui cantarolando para o banheiro. Isso mesmo. Cantarolando. Algumas meninas do meu dormitório chamariam isso como milagre ou algo parecido. Eu chamava como normalidade.

A porta do banheiro estava fechada e eu fiquei ali esperando. Cantarolando e batucando com os meus dedos. Em um minuto ela foi aberta com um rangido e Hermione Granger ficou ali me encarando.

Eu vi a raiva e a prepotência no olhar dela. Tudo bem.. eu assumia. Ela havia me descoberto, mas eu não conseguia entender por que aquilo valia tanto pra ela.

Se ela quisesse eu até mesmo confessaria na frente de todos e até a chamaria de "Sabe-tudo", mas acho que não valia a pena.

- Só não vai roubar alguma coisa do banheiro, Ginny. - Ela murmurou com desdém. O sorriso irônico e falso que ela me mandou fez com que eu atingisse uma coloração vermelha. A raiva pulsava em minhas veias e começava a me cegar.

Meus pulsos se fecharam em ira e comecei a respirar profundamente, segurando a vontade de pular em cima dela e matá-la.

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

- Não se preocupe.. Gosto de coisas masculinas, sabe? - Eu disse com a voz um pouco trêmula de tanta raiva. Hermione deu um risinho debochado e passou por mim.

Eu não sabia que o havia acontecido com ela, mas aquela não era a Hermione Jane Granger que eu havia conhecido. Era uma víbora traiçoeira, isso sim.

- Achava que reconquistaria o Harry fingindo encontrar a Capa em um beco escuro? - Hermione me olhou com os olhos pegando fogo. Parecia que ela estava com ciúme.

Ciúme do quê? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

Primeiro, ela gosta do meu irmão. Sim, esse gosta significa "ama, deseja, e derivados." Segundo, Harry nunca passou de um irmão pra ela. E terceiro, Harry já tem dona.

Não que ele saiba disso ou simplesmente pense nisso, mas ele já tem e ponto final. E eu não estou afirmando que gosto dele ou nada do tipo. Apenas sei que somos feitos um para o outro.

Ok. Ignorem isso.

- Não, na realidade eu roubei a Capa tentando dá-la pra você. Nem todos gostam de sua feiura, Hermione. - Eu nem olhei a reação dela. Apenas virei entrei no banheiro e bati a porta com força.

Meus dedos tremiam e eu vi as lágrimas de raiva brotando em meus olhos castanhos.

Que menina idiota! O que ela pensa que eu vou fazer? Roubar o melhor amigo dela?

É. Talvez ela pense isso! Tudo bem.. nada de pânico, Ginny. Você sabe que não vai roubar o Harry. Só um pouquinho, quem sabe.

Liguei o chuveiro e me joguei lá dentro. A água fria tocou os meus músculos tensos e me fez relaxar. Sorri e soltei um longo suspiro.

Faria de tudo para encontrar a antiga e nerd Hermione Granger.

Desliguei o chuveiro e me aprontei. Já devia estar atrasada, mas não me importava nem um pouco. Abri a porta e sai correndo.

O dormitório estava vazio. Juntamente com o Salão Comunal e os corredores. É, pode ser que eu estava um pouco mais atrasada do que previra.

Cheguei ao Salão Principal ofegante e suada, porém satisfeita. A escola inteira ainda estava tomando café, e isso só podia significar uma coisa: A diretora daria um aviso.

Como eu sabia? Bom.. era óbvio demais. Digamos que todos na escola são previsíveis. Sei exatamente quais vão ser as broncas e as reações de cada um. Deve ser pelo fato de ter ficado calada por um bom tempo, apenas observando.

Fui em direção a mesa da Grifinória e sentei afastada de todos que conhecia. Não queria dar explicações ou até mesmo conversar com ninguém. Percebi que alguém me encarava e procurei o par de olhos verdes. Fiquei completamente decepcionada quando vi que era apenas Hermione e que ela tinha a raiva transbordando de suas íris escuras. Apenas dei um sorriso falso e encarei a mesa dos Professores, sem dar muita atenção.

- Não vai comer, Ginny? - Perguntou uma menininha que devia ser do primeiro ano ou segundo. Não me lembrava do nome dela, mas sua face não me era estranha.

- Oh! Não, obrigada. - Eu disse meio sem jeito, com um sorriso torto. - Estou sem fome.

O pigarro de McGonagall chamou minha atenção e todas as cabeças viraram-se para ela. Estava incrivelmente esbelta em seu traje negro de bruxa e o chapéu pontudo. Porém continuava com o mesmo ar severo com os lábios contraídos e o cabelo preso perfeitamente.

Tem certas coisas que nunca mudam.

- Bom dia a todos. - Ela murmurou com a voz alta e rígida. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano que estavam sentados perto de mim estremeceram, enquanto os veteranos apenas davam risinhos.

- Bom dia, diretora McGonagall. - Respondemos todos em coro. Ela sorriu. Um sorriso um pouco forçado, porém sincero. Pegou um pergaminho que estava em sua mesa e o abriu.

De alguma forma desconhecida por mim, eu sabia que o aviso não seria bom. Parecia que o meu sexto sentido estava apitando, mas nem liguei muito. Apenas continuei a encarando sem muita curiosidade ou interesse.

- Por culpa de alguns acontecimentos atuais.. Ficou proibida a utilização do treino de Quadribol ou vassouras para estudantes que não pertençam ao time de suas Casas. - Ela disse com pausas e contrastes. Por incrível que pareça eu tive a sensação que ela olhava diretamente pra mim e aquilo fez meu sangue palpitar em minhas veias e corar o meu rosto.

O desânimo logo me pegou e eu abaixei a cabeça. Tinha a certeza que ela havia tomado aquela providencia para que eu não tentasse me matar novamente. Como se aquele aviso estúpido fosse me brecar. Eu a encarei em desafio, levantando a cabeça sem medo algum. Percebi que nos olhos dela não havia apenas a severidade normal e sim um toque de preocupação. Parecia que ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo e o porquê de tudo aquilo. Como se alguém tivesse explicado para ela.

Meus olhos percorreram a mesa inteira em busca do traidor. Em busca de Harry Potter. Pela expressão dele, estava tão espantado quanto eu. Vi em seus olhos verde esmeralda que tanto me fascinavam a verdade e a lealdade. Não podia simplesmente culpá-lo sem ter a plena certeza. Ela me encarou de volta e deu um sorriso triste.. como se quisesse me apoiar, ou algo parecido.

Correspondi sem vontade e voltei minha atenção a McGonagall. Ela falava mais alguns avisos, porém eu não conseguia entender nenhuma palavra. Pelo visto meus treinos e todo o meu esforço havia sido em vão, porque eu não poderia treinar mais. E assim nunca alcançaria o meu objetivo.

Toda a esperança foi sugada de dentro de mim e eu realmente desejei que tivesse morrido com a queda da vassoura.

Como costume, eu olhei em direção a mesa do Corvinal em busca de Luna. Pelo menos ela me entenderia e me acalmaria, porém o que eu encontrei foi um par de olhos azuis lotados de culpa. Naquele momento eu entendi tudo o que havia acontecido e senti o meu coração parar.

Não acreditava que Luna havia me dedurado. Era o maior absurdo que eu poderia pensar um dia, mas pelo visto era a mais pura verdade. A decepção me deixou cega de raiva e tristeza. Após lançar um olhar mortífero para ela, levantei da mesa e fui saindo rapidamente do Salão, sentido todos os olhos me acompanharem.

- Ginny, espera! - Eu escutei ela gritar. Mas eu não parei. Eu estava demasiada brava e triste para ter alguma conversa com alguém. Do jeito que eu sou, provavelmente falaria besteiras e me arrependeria mais tarde.

Apressei o meu passo em direção ao meu quarto, o lugar de onde eu nem devia ter saido naquela manhã. Toda a empolgação do perdão de Harry pareciam bem distantes.. como se pertencessem a uma era bem remota. As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto e invadiram a minha boca. O gosto de sal fez com que o meu estômago se revirasse.Senti uma mão me puxando, fazendo-me virar.

Era Luna. E ela não parecia estar muito contente.

- Satisfeita? - Eu gritei, sem pensar.

- Você não entendeu nada, Ginny. - Ela disse com a voz baixa e lunática de sempre.

- Está mais do que claro. - Eu disse seca. Tentei me virar e fugir dela novamente, mas fui impedida.

- Eu fiz isso para o seu bem. - Ela falou encarando os próprios pés.

- Isso nunca me trará felicidade.. você está brecando e impedindo o meu maior sonho!

- Você não percebe? Você está a cada dia mais louca e neurótica. Sua depressão atingiu um estágio que ninguém mais consegue te acompanhar em nada.. Você já tentou se matar! Eu disse que te apoiaria, mas não em um caso onde você está se prejudicando! Eu não aguento mais te ver piorar sem poder fazer nada!

Eu fiquei sem fala. Sabia que o que ela estava falando fazia sentido, mas do mesmo jeito eu me senti traída. O meu corpo tremia e eu pensei que ia desmaiar, portanto o meu orgulho fez com que eu ficasse fixa no chão, em pé a encarando em desafio.

- Você destruiu a única chance que eu tinha de melhorar, Luna. - Minha voz era baixa e fria, e eu coloquei toda a minha raiva nela. Vi os olhos dela se arregalarem em terror e encher-se de lágrimas, mas não fiz nada. Apenas virei as costas e fui andando com passos acelerados e descompassados.

Eu queria ficar o mais longe possível de qualquer prova que o meu mundo estava desabando. Eu queria apenas um colo ou ombro amigo para chorar.

Eu estava mais sozinha do que nunca.

**xxx**

Ginny deu Graças a Merlin quando passou pela Mulher Gorda e praticamente correu pro dormitório. A cama parecia brilhar e Ginny jogou-se nela sem dó e piedade. Foi sentindo os músculos relaxarem o nó na garganta se desfazendo. Parecia que havia entrado em uma bolha, onde todos os problemas evaporavam.

Isso se chama ilusão. Doce ilusão.

Fechou os olhos e apreciou a calma e o silêncio. Toda a dor em seu estômago e no coração havia sumido, agora só havia ela e os pensamentos. Alguns se direcionavam pra sensação de estar voando e outros a traiam e a levavam aos beijos dados em Harry.

Sensações que estavam longe e que agora eram apenas lembranças.

Aquilo fez com que um aperto agudo doesse em seu peito. Tentou esquecer e ficar sem nenhum pensamento, apenas relaxando e se concentrando para entrar em transe. Queria esquecer de tudo, e que o chão a engolisse.

Sentou-se na cama com o objetivo de tirar os sapatos e os casacos. Mas ao fazer isso percebeu que havia algo ali. Um embrulho e uma carta, na ponta de sua cama. A curiosidade falou mais alto do que a vontade de se enfiar em baixo das cobertas e apagar. Ela pegou o embrulho e a carta e os encarou. Viu a caligrafia elegante e fina de Harry no envelope, vendo que era endereçada a ela. Rasgou o papel e fitou a mensagem.. um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

_Mando pra você um presentinho.. Faça bom uso. Te espero no Campo de Quadribol. Harry._

Rasgou o embrulho parecendo uma selvagem sedenta e praticamente ronronou de tanto prazer ao encarar o tecido fino da Capa de Invisibilidade. A vestiu e saiu correndo em direção ao seu lugar preferido no Castelo. Dessa vez sem culpa ou algo do tipo por estar com a Capa do menino, apenas o prazer de estar invisível.

Observou de longe o treino do time da Grifinória e pelos rostos cansados e suor em seus corpos, esse já estava no fim. Foi em direção a parte isolada da arquibancada e sentou-se lá, apenas os encarando.

Eles tinham uma tremenda sorte por estarem em cima daquelas vassouras sem enfrentar nenhum tipo de preconceito, ou algo parecido. Ela daria tudo para estar lá e poder finalmente realizar o seu sonho.

Na verdade, ela queria ser uma menina normal. Queria poder voltar a namorar e apenas um nome lhe vinha em sua mente, quando pensava nisso. Harry Potter. Esse pensamento a ruborizava e fazia xingar baixo, mas sabia que era a pura verdade. Ela queria muito poder abraçá-lo com força e beijá-lo até acabar as energias, mais uma vez em sua vida ela estava incondicionalmente apaixonada por Harry Potter.

O observou comandando a equipe e isso fez com que o coração batesse mais forte em seu peito. Viu os músculos se contraindo quando ele dava uma bronca em alguém que ela não conseguia identificar por culpa de sua insanidade. Imaginou-se beijando o pescoço alvo e desnudo dele e o tocando com carinho.

Merlin! Ela estava ficando louca! Louca de desejos impuros!

Nem percebeu que ele havia encerrado o treino, pois estava mais ocupada imaginando insanidades. Apenas viu-se sozinha no Campo de Quadribol, tremendo de desejo e invisível.

Escutou um barulho ao seu lado e viu Harry pousando a vassoura perto de si. Ele deu um sorriso misterioso e guardou um pergaminho velho e amarelo no seu bolso. Aproximou-se e sentou exatamente ao lado da minha.

- Apreciou o treino? - Ele perguntou com a voz rouca e febril, fazendo Ginny suspirar.

- Na realidade, eu estou meio avoada. Nem prestei muita atenção. - Ela deixou escapar, antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo. Xingou-se mentalmente, devia ter mentido.

- Avoada? Eu não entendi o que aconteceu, direito. - Ele falou tateando a arquibancada em busca da mão da menina.

- Luna foi falar com McGonagall. Acha que eu estava fazendo uma loucura e a diretora proibiu-me e qualquer estudante que não faça parte do time de treinar. Foi isso que aconteceu. - Ela murmurou sem muita vontade. Parecia que a vida dela havia se esvaído, e que só sobrara a casca.

- Você não é uma pessoa muito sensata, Ginny. - Ele disse a repreendendo. - Luna fez isso pro seu próprio bem.

- Eu sei, e não a culpo, juro. Acho que ela agüentou muito tempo meus surtos, calada. Sabia que ia explodir em algum momento. - Ginny admitiu cabisbaixa. Harry tocou a Capa de Invisibilidade e a retirou com delicadeza.

- Eu sinto muito. - Ele disse com sinceridade. Ginny percebeu isso e esboçou um sorriso triste. Apenas estando ali com ele, as coisas não pareciam assim tão ruins.

- Eu sei que sente.. Mas agora não há nada que possa se fazer, Harry. O meu sonho impossível está a cada dia mais distante de mim. - Ginny o encarou nos olhos e ele pode captar a dor e o sofrimento. Em um impulso ele levantou a mão para tocá-la, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

- Você não deve desistir.

- E eu não vou. Apenas estou me desanimando e tentando achar soluções, porém sinto que elas vão acabar em um devido momento.

- Eu sei. Queria poder ajudar. - Agora sim ele havia tocado na mão dela e foi como se isso espalhasse uma onda de eletricidade pelos corpos deles. Ginny corou e desviou o olhar dele.

- Mas você não pode, Harry. - Ela murmurou docemente, encarando o Campo.

Eles ficaram vários minutos naquela posição. Ginny encarando a sua frente de mãos dadas com Harry. Ele estava pensativo e mordia o lábio inferior.

- Acho que posso. - Ele abriu um sorriso e a encarou com esperança.

- Desembuche.

- Você não quer fazer outro teste? - Ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Teste? Teste pra quê, Harry? - Ela disse sem entender, o encarando com o cenho franzido.

- Para entrar no time da Grifinória. - Ele parecia decidido e não conseguia enxergar as complicações que aquilo traria.

Em primeiro lugar, não seria nada fácil. Considerando que a diretora provavelmente seria contra isso. Em segundo, ninguém ia querer aceitar uma Cleptomaníaca suicida no time, com uma exceção óbvia; Harry. E em terceiro, Harry arranjaria briga com todos os Weasley.

Ou seja, era impossível apenas pensar nesse fato.

- Não fale asneiras. - Ela retrucou um tempo depois.

- Você sabe que eu não estou falando nenhuma besteira.

- Você é um míope inconseqüente Harry. Eu não vou entrar pro time da Grifinória. Eu não quero entrar. - Ela falou em um tom histérico. Levantou-se e saiu praticamente correndo.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro. Seria difícil convencer aquela ruiva louca.

**xxx**

**N/A: **Eu estou com um pouco de pressa, me desculpem. Vários imprevistos atrapalharam a minha atualização e eu sinto muito. Não esperava demorar tanto tempo. Apenas torço para que tenham apreciado o capítulo.

Não vou responder a todas as reviews, agora. Pois a maioria delas é da enquete. Eu apenas agradeço a atenção que vocês tem dado a fic e fico muito feliz com isso.

O próximo capitulo promete, e esse foi mais ou menos de ligação.

Ginny se apaixonou novamente por Harry e isso dá inicio a vários acontecimentos na fic.

Bom.. chega de falatório.

Capa: O que vocês acharam? Eu segui a enquete e pela maioria dos votos a capa é do Harry e da Gi. Ela é bem simples e tem apenas um objetivo: Mostras a cumplicidade entre os dois. Espero que tenham gostado.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, mas em especial as pessoas que deixaram review. E não posso deixar de citá-las: **Soffie Riddle, Nessa,** **Steph W**, **Luud, Nex Potter, Darklokura, Juli-chan, Tonks e Lupin, Guta Weasley Potter , Sora Black, arthurcadarn, Lucas Paulino, Aluada The Original, Lilyzinha, Nanda, Gina A. Potter, Diana, Camila Luana.**

E um beijo especial para as duas meninas que me ajudaram muito nesse capitulo em termos de inspiração e apoio: **Byzinha Lestrange e Laís Paiva.**

Obrigada por todas as palavras de incentivo, eu não vou desistir da fic! Nunca! Quero reviews, hein? Que tal 10 para o próximo capitulo?

Acho um bom número.

Até o próximo, Bjs.

_Ari B._


	6. Capítulo IV

Às vezes o otimismo dá certo

**Às vezes o otimismo dá certo.**

_Louco. 1. Que perdeu a razão; doido, maluco. 2. Contrario a razão; insensato. 3.Dominado por uma paixão intensa; apaixonado. 4. Esquisito, excêntrico. 5. Imprudente. 6. Doidivanas. _

De louco todos nós temos um pouco. Nem que seja uma pequena parte. Alguns realmente perderam a cabeça e se encontram fazendo tratamentos, ou soltos pelo mundo. Outros são insensatos e imprudentes, levando a vida levianamente. Tem os estranhos que todos olham e riem ou simplesmente ignoram completamente. Os apaixonados que fazem loucuras e absurdos para seu amante ficar feliz. Existem vários tipos de louco.. e eu não sei em qual dos significados me encaixar.

Acho que cada um deles descreve uma parte diferente de mim.

Já cometi todas essas idiotices e tenho a plena certeza que as cometerei pelo resto da vida. Faz parte do ser humano errar, não é?

Não pense "Ginny você é uma idiota..", porque eu não sou. Mesmo tendo desperdiçado a chance de entrar no time da casa e a desculpa para passar horas inesquecíveis com Harry.. mas eu não estava pensando em mim. E é a intenção que vale.

Eu estava tentando acabar com o egoísmo dentro de mim e o meu primeiro ato nobre foi proteger o Harry de seus atos inconseqüentes e malucos. Mesmo que eu ganhasse tudo o que eu mais queria com aquilo, eu não deixaria ele perder tudo o que mais amava por minha causa. Era algo impensável.

Acho que a única coisa que tenho a fazer é sentar e rezar.. pedir uma nova oportunidade de sorrir. Não pense que estou sendo melo dramática, é apenas a realidade. A minha vida está uma droga, mas eu não me acostumarei com isso.

Eu vou mudar. Custe o que custar.

**xxx**

- Você está atrasada.

- Eu sei.. me desculpa, Doutora.

- Hm..

- Isso não acontecerá de novo.

- Assim espero, Ginny. Agora se sente e vamos começar a seção.

- Ok.

- Algo novo?

- Não sei.. acho que sim. Eu estou me sentindo diferente. Parece que estou renovada.

- Renovada?

- É.. como se as minhas baterias tivessem sido recarregadas e que eu encontrasse forças de onde não existia antes.

- O que a fez mudar?

- Eu.. er. Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Você tem que falar sobre isso. É pra isso que estamos aqui, oras.

- Eu não me sinto a vontade. É algo pessoal.

- Conte logo, Ginevra.

- Eu.. eu acho que estou me re-apaixonando.

- Re-apaixonando? Isso é possível?

- Acho que sim, não tenho certeza.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Involuntariamente. Acredite.. eu não estou nenhum pouco animada a respeito disso.

- E por quê não está?

- Eu não tenho futuro.

- Claro que tem. Não fale bobagens.

- Eu já tive a minha chance e a praticamente joguei fora.

- Então lute para uma nova chance.

- Doutora, por favor. Você sabe que eu sou um caso perdido.Que homem no mundo gostaria de ficar com uma companhia tão medíocre? Nenhum!

- Eu não acho isso. Eu confio em você e na sua força de vontade.

- Ela é quase inexistente, acredite.

- Você ainda vai encontrar o seu caminho, Ginny. Só está um pouco perdida, mas vejo que tudo está tomando um rumo bom.

- Rumo bom? O que você quer dizer?

- Você está amando.. e amar faz bem.

- Tenho que discordar. Amar me deixa com olheiras e totalmente imbecil. Deve existir alguma vacina para ela no mundo trouxa.. é praticamente uma doença.

A doutora riu e revirou os olhos.

- Ele pode te ajudar, sabia?

- Saber eu sei, mas não deveria. Não posso simplesmente aparecer na vida dele e estragar tudo. Eu preciso me afastar o mais rápido possível.

- Você não é um monstro, Ginny.

- Estou perto disso.

- Argh. Não comece a dizer besteiras.

- Além disso, por que ele gostaria de uma pessoa desanimada e tão pessimista como eu? Eu sou uma péssima amante. Não consigo vê-lo gostando novamente de mim.

- Isso quer dizer que ele já gostou?

- Ah, sim. Pelo menos eu acho que sim.

- Você acha?

- Nós já namoramos, se isso significar alguma coisa.

- Namoraram? Sim, significa. E quem é o felizardo?

- O amaldiçoado você quer dizer, né?

- Ginny..

- Desculpa. É Harry. Harry Potter.

- O quê?! Você namorou com Harry Potter?

- Velhos tempos.

- Isso é fantástico, Ginny.

- Nem tanto. Ele demorou séculos para me notar e depois eu simplesmente me fechei em meu casulo e o esnobei. Sou uma idiota.

- Sim, você é.

- ...

- ...

- O que disse?

- Você realmente é uma idiota.

- Obrigada, doutora.

- Eu sirvo para isso.

- Para xingar os pacientes?

- Não.. para mostrá-los a realidade.

- Ah, está dando certo então.

- Que bom. Mas e agora?

- E agora o quê?

- Como fica o seu maior sonho? Ele mudou?

- Eu tenho dois maiores sonhos. Ambos impossíveis.

- Nada é impossível. Você pode tudo.

- Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso agora.

- O que vai fazer?

- Acho que vou desistir e deixar a vida me levar.

- Não, você não vai. Você vai lutar com garras e dentes e eu sei que no final valerá a pena.

- Talvez.

- Não me decepcione, Ginny.

- Ok. Eu não vou desistir, Doutora... mesmo que isso signifique a minha expulsão.

- Expulsão?

- Esqueça, Doutora.

- Ginny!

- Apenas fique tranqüila. A Ginny otimista voltou.

**xxx**

O relógio soou meia noite. Harry já estava deitado tentando pegar no sono, mas era algo quase impossível. Escutou um barulho estranho no Salão Comunal e depois um resmungo baixo. Resolveu ignorar. Devia ser um casal ou algum estudante encrenqueiro tentando sair escondido.

Revirou-se na cama e ficou fitando o dossel de sua cama.

_Tum tum tum!_

Barulho de alguém socando a parede ou algo parecido. Aquilo foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Harry. Ele levantou-se e vestiu o roupão por cima do pijama, e depois pegou a sua varinha em sua da cabeceira que ficava ao lado de sua cama.

- Ora, vamos! Coopere! - Ele ouviu uma voz feminina, e ela parecia estar emburrada e revoltada.

Foi se aproximando em passos lentos e discretos. Não queria acordar ninguém e nem ser pego bisbilhotando.

- Você não vai querer que eu destrua o seu quadro, vai? - A voz repetiu.

Ele chegou a porta no topo da escada e pode ver um pedaço do Salão Comunal. Ele estava vazio, até aquela parte. A menina devia estar mais próxima da saída.

- Mulher Gorda, você está na minha lista negra. Nunca achei que te diria isso, mas eu te acho uma péssima porteira. Argh!

Ele foi descendo as escadas, lentamente com medo de fazer algum barulho indevido. Chegou no fim delas e a cena que viu o fez segurar o riso. Ginny batia as mãos no que seria a parte de trás do quadro, tentando sair do Salão Comunal. E pelo visto ela estava falando com o quadro, ou pensava que este a escutava.

Ela estava com a vassoura em uma das mãos e vestia uma roupa esportiva. Não pareceu notar que ele a encarava. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando o seu pescoço alvo e branco totalmente desprotegido de uma forma apelativa.

O sorriso ficou ali brincando em seus lábios, enquanto assistia as tentativas tolas e inúteis de Ginny para sair pelo buraco do quadro. Como se ela lesse a mente do menino, ela soltou um suspiro e se afastou do quadro, encarando o Salão com um leve interesse.

Os olhos amendoados brilhavam em expectativa e parecia que toda a raiva e frustração haviam evaporado.

Ela segurou a vassoura com mais força e foi caminhando em direção a janela. Harry pensou em impedi-la, mas logo se conteve. Ela não o perdoaria por estar ali espreitando. Ginny gostava de se passar por forte e não de ser poupada e protegida.

Harry havia percebido isso tarde demais. Quer dizer, se antes de terminar com ela soubesse que essa era a sua principal característica com certeza ele não teria o feito. Teria arranjado outro motivo qualquer para protegê-la, mas não o deixaria claro o bastante.

Ele não fez nada. Apenas a assistia com um desespero silencioso enquanto ela abria a janela e subia nessa com a vassoura nas mãos e um sorriso largo - quase vitorioso. Ela não conseguia enxergar a loucura que estava fazendo. Ela estava domada pela adrenalina. Ele fechou os olhos e rezou para que desse certo, para que nada acontecesse a ela.

Ela mergulhou graciosamente em direção ao solo, soltando um uivo de prazer. Depois de alguns segundos de queda livre, ela passou uma perna na vassoura e saiu em disparada em cima dessa.

Harry já estava no parapeito da janela, a encarando com um buraco no coração e a boca um pouco aberta, chocado. Ela era insana.. retardada.

Óbvio que ninguém havia colocado um feitiço naquela janela.. nunca ninguém pensaria que alguém pudesse ter a coragem de fazer isso. Era algo tão diferente e praticamente inimaginável.

Harry subiu as escadas tropeçando e buscou a sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Colocou-a em seu bolso e saiu correndo em direção ao Quadro. Estava fechado.

_Ótimo.. maravilhoso! _Ele pensou sarcasticamente.

O seu lado protetor e heróico apitava que ele fizesse igual a ela e a seguisse, para ver se ela estava bem. Ele era um cavalheiro e o seu dever era não deixar nada de ruim a acontecer. Havia prometido isso a si mesmo.

Convocou a sua Firebolt e antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes se jogou pela janela em direção ao solo, como ela havia feito alguns instantes atrás.

A sensação de liberdade o penetrou bruscamente. Ele deu um sorriso largo e satisfeito, enquanto caia em direção ao solo. Segundos depois, lembrou-se de que se não montasse na vassoura e parasse a queda, ele não sobreviveria para contar história.

Passou o pé na vassoura e com um solavanco ele parou de cair. Acelerou-a e foi voando em direção ao Campo de Quadribol.

Ali na situação que se encontrava entendeu Ginny e deixou de considerá-la louca. Como ela podia ser louca por querer jogar Quadribol e voar livremente?

Era a melhor sensação do mundo!

Quando estava próximo do Campo decidiu vestir a capa tirando-a do seu bolso e diminuindo a velocidade. Ele desceu nas arquibancadas e ficou ali escondido, procurando a pequena figura que era Ginny Weasley. Ela voava rapidamente e fazia manobras perfeitas.

Sentiu o coração relaxando e a preocupação se dissolvendo. Ela estava bem.. estava aonde devia estar.

Não havia percebido que chovia até aquele instante quando sentiu as grossas gotas de chuvas ficando mais intensas. Olhou para cima e sorriu. Decidiu que podia tirar a capa, ela nunca o perceberia ali.

Ela era perfeita para aquele esporte. Perfeita em todos os aspectos. Tinha velocidade, precisão e o principal: força de vontade.

Não importava quantas vezes ela tinha que fazer o movimento até que ele ficasse perfeito, ela fazia. Sem se importar com o tempo, a chuva ou até mesmo com o fato de poder ser expulsa a qualquer instante.

Ela amava aquele esporte tanto ou mais até do que ele amava.

Ele ficou perdido em lembranças por um tempo. Um tempo onde a guerra ainda existia, mas pelo menos era o tempo em que Ginny era feliz. E isso bastaria. Harry desejou que pudesse voltar para viver pelo menos mais uma vez a sensação de tê-la em seus braços, beijá-la ou vê-la sorrir daquela forma tão única. Um sorriso que iluminava o seu dia e lhe criava esperanças.

Mas a decepção o tomou. Ele não podia voltar no tempo e aquilo nunca mais voltaria.. o que passou já era passado, e agora ele devia se importar com o futuro.

Não percebeu que Ginny agora o fitava com interesse e que por culpa disso havia se atrapalhado em uma manobra. Um trovão explodiu, o barulho ensurdecedor assustando os dois.

Ginny estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e como já estava próxima do chão, deixou-se cair e ficou ali. Socou o chão em frustração e sentiu as lágrimas queimando para sair.

Por que não conseguia ser boa o suficiente? Por que o mundo tinha que ser tão preconceituoso?

Harry levantou-se em um estalo e subiu em sua vassoura, voando em direção a menina. Os olhos lotados de preocupação. Ele achava que ela tinha se machucado. O som do soluço seco da menina o desesperou.

Tudo o que ele mais desejava era a sua felicidade.

Não soube o que fazer e ficou olhando-a largada no chão, chorando. Odiava vê-la daquela forma, preferia que ela lhe olhasse e falasse um milhão de xingamentos. Parecia que ela estava desprotegida.. sozinha.

Em um surto de coragem e sensibilidade Harry se aproximou. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração estava acelerado.

- Você precisa de ajuda. - Harry disse docemente, enquanto a abraçava e a tirava do chão molhado.

- Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! Eu posso tudo! - Ginny gritou com raiva, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do menino.

- Deixe-me te ajudar, Gin. - Ele pediu, virando-a fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

Ela ficou calada, apenas mergulhando dentro das íris verdes. Tentando descifra-las. Harry era tão misterioso e diferente.. mas do que qualquer pessoa que ela havia conhecido.

- Isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu juro. - Ela implorou, como se não estivesse mais falando com ele. Como se o confundisse com outra pessoa.

- Vamos. Você vai acabar doente. - Ele disse, deixando a preocupação evidente em sua fala.

- Eu já estou doente. - Ela falou irritada, tentando se soltar.

- Doente mental, só se for. - Ele resmungou para si mesmo, enquanto a pegava no colo a contra gosto e tomava o caminho em direção ao vestiário. - No que você estava pensando?

- Quando exatamente?

- Quando pulou da janela feito uma suicida e voou para cá.

- Eu me perguntava se demoraria muito para alguém chegar e cortar o meu barato. Também desejava que a minha poção para dormir tivesse adiantado em McGonnagal.

- Poção para dormir? O quê? - Ele perguntou confuso.

Parou bruscamente e a encarou nos olhos. Ginny soltou um risinho e depois revirou os olhos.

- Achei que você gostasse de quebrar regras. Cadê o Harry que eu conheço? - Ela perguntou.

Por pouco ela não deixara escapar a pergunta: Cadê o _meu_ Harry?

- O Harry está crescendo e assumindo responsabilidades, algo que você parece fazer menos a cada dia.

- Obrigada.

Eles se calaram. Só o barulho da chuva e dos trovões os interrompia. Harry abriu a porta do vestiário com um pontapé e soltou Ginny sem muito cuidado no chão. Ela suspirou e se afastou dele.

- Você parece o Peter Pan, Ginny. - Ele falou, de repente.

- Peter quêm?! - Ela perguntou, o encarando sem muito interesse.

- Peter Pan. O menino que não queria crescer.. ele me lembra muito você.

- Ah! Então ele deve ser completamente chato, sem- amigos, mal falado e suicida. Acertei?

Ambos riram com aquele comentário.

- Não. Ele apenas não quer crescer e assumir responsabilidades. Ele vive sozinho na Terra do Nunca.

- Harry.. você anda lendo muitos Contos trouxas. - Ginny murmurou, enquanto abria uma gaveta e pegava uma toalha.

- O que você vai fazer? - Ele perguntou surpreso, notando a toalha nas mãos da menina.

- Tomar banho. O que você achou que eu ia fazer? Te enforcar com a toalha?

- Você tem um humor muito mórbido, Ginny.

- Obrigado, novamente.

Ela dirigiu-se aos boxes e ligou o chuveiro. Harry estava congelado no mesmo lugar. Não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Ela estaria fazendo aquilo para provocá-lo? Porque ela estava superestimando o seu autocontrole.

Ginny começou a cantarolar como se estivesse ignorando a presença do menino.

- Vire-se por um instante, Harry. - Ela pediu.

O menino a obedeceu prontamente, e ela começou a tirar as roupas. Exibia um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, ao perceber os músculos de Harry ficando tensos.

_Você está pedindo, Ginny.. _Harry pensou, enquanto mordia o seu lábio com força. Tinha que ser muito forte para não espiá-la. E olha que ele queria. Como queria.

Escutou atentamente as roupas sendo removidas do lugar e sentiu o seu sangue correr mais rápido. O seu coração começou a bater descompassado em seu peito e ele já estava arfando. Quando ouviu a porta do boxe fechando, ele virou-se para ela. Dava para observar as curvas dela fracamente.

- Achou que isso duraria quanto tempo? - Ele disse, tentando se distrair. Fez um esforço enorme para sua voz não sair trêmula.

- O tempo suficiente para eu conseguir estar pronta para um teste profissional, ou algo parecido.

Harry soltou um riso.

- Ginny, para você conseguir entrar em um time profissional você tem que ter um técnico de verdade. Não viver dos _meus_ treinos ridículos.

- Acho os seus treinos satisfatórios. Aprendo muito com você, Harry.

Aquilo fez a respiração de Harry falhar e a sua mente se encher de esperança.

- Você vai acabar sendo expulsa.

- Eu já não me importo mais.

- E com o que você se importa? - Harry estava desesperado por respostas, e aquilo era mais do que óbvio.

- Com nada, especificamente. - A voz dela falhou um pouco, mas ele não percebeu.

- Você precisa achar um propósito, Ginny.

- Eu tenho um propósito, apenas não me importo de ser expulsa ou tachada de louca.

- E qual seria?

- Ser feliz. É a coisa que eu mais desejo no mundo. - _Tirando você, é claro. _ Ela completou mentalmente.

- E você precisar jogar Quadribol para ser feliz?

- Não necessariamente. Mas acho que é um modo eficiente.

- Contrariar a sua família?

- Não.. fazer o que eu mais gosto.

Ele ficou quieto depois dessa, apenas analisando o que ela havia lhe contado. Aquela conversa estava tão estranha e diferente.

- Acabou o interrogatório? - Ginny perguntou, cortando a linha de pensamento de Harry.

- Não.. eu só estou pensando no que você me disse. - Harry disse com sinceridade.

- Em qual conclusão você chegou?

- Que você não é tão louca como aparenta.. e nem tão durona.

Ambos sorriram com a resposta.

- E você?

- O que tem? - Ele estava um pouco confuso, lembrando-se de como era tocar naquele corpo pequeno, como era estar perto dela.

- Qual é o seu propósito?

- Viver tranqüilamente, eu acho. Sem guerras ou nenhum assassino para estragar a minha felicidade.

- Parece bom. - Ela desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha. Harry virou-se automaticamente.

- Acho que eu mereço.

- Você vai conseguir a sua tranqüilidade, Harry. Eu sei que vai. - Ela saiu do boxe e ficou olhando para o menino de costas. Expressando todo o sentimento em seu olhar.

Deus graças a Merlin por ele não estar vendo.

- E quanto a você?

- A vida é injusta, provavelmente passarei os restos dos meus dias agonizando o quanto o mundo é preconceituoso.

- Não fale assim, Ginny..

Ela não falou mais nada. Ficou em silêncio enquanto colocava a sua roupa. E Harry estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos tentando esquecer que ela estava nua bem atrás de si, que não a percebeu se aproximando.

- Vamos logo, amanhã temos aula. - Ela falou com a voz um pouco azeda.

Harry pegou a Capa de Invisibilidade que estava no seu bolso, e cobriu-a para protegê-la do frio. Era estranho ver só a cabeça dela flutuante, mas era necessário. Ele não a deixaria que nada a machucasse, incluindo a friagem.

Estava bem frio quando eles saíram do vestiário. Ginny se encolheu e apertou mais a Capa no seu corpo e percebeu que Harry tremia bastante, também ele só estava usando o robe e um pijama fino. Ele queria o quê?

- Venha, Harry. Se você morrer congelado eu vou ser tachada de assassina, também. O que não vai pegar muito bem. – Ginny disse com um sorriso, estendo os braços em direção ao menino.

Ele hesitou por um momento e mordeu o lábio. Será que ele conseguiria dominar o desejo de jogá-la na parede e beijá-la vorazmente? Era isso ou morrer congelado. Ele escolheu Ginny, óbvio.

- Ok. Obrigada. – Murmurou baixinho, se aproximando dela.

Ginny passou a Capa em volta dos ombros de Harry e o puxou para mais perto. Ele sorriu timidamente, abaixando a cabeça. Ela pode notar que ele estava com os punhos fechados. Será que estava com raiva dela? Ou medo?

Ela não quis nem imaginar, pois aquilo a trazia muita frustração.

Caminhavam tentando não se tocar, pois cada vez que a mão deles, ou os ombros se esbarravam uma onda de eletricidade passava por seus corpos, os deixando corados.

Ginny estava quente ao lado de Harry, e ela andava com a cabeça baixa. Fitando os próprios pés. A chuva agora havia se transformado num chuvisco, gelado e irritante. Pelo visto, o Natal realmente estava chegando. Junto com o frio.

Aproximaram-se da vassoura de Ginny e aí pararam para se encarar pela primeira vez desde que vestiram a Capa.

- Er.. obrigada por tudo, Harry. Boa noite. – Ela disse.

Parecia encabulada e com vergonha, afastou-se rapidamente como se ele estivesse a dando choques e foi em direção a vassoura. Mas antes que pudesse se afastar Harry a puxou pelo braço.

- Espere.

- O quê? – Ela perguntou o encarando com um sorriso e as bochechas coradas por causa do frio e da vergonha.

- Hm.. – Ele ficou pensativo, parecia que estava hesitando em falar. – Fique com a Capa. Depois você me devolve.

- Eu não sou de açúcar, Harry. Agüento essa chuvinha. – Ela disse em deboche e gratidão.

- Eu insisto, Ginny. – Ele tirou a capa e entregou para a menina.

Ela olhou para ele e depois para Capa e aí sorriu.

- Harry.. Harry. Sempre tão cavaleiro. – Ambos sorriram.

Ela pegou o tecido das mãos deles e foi andando lentamente para a sua vassoura.

- Pelo visto você já entendeu, então.

- Entendi o quê?

- Nada.. nada.

Ginny soltou um bufo e pegou a vassoura com a mão direita, enquanto vestia a Capa com a outra.

- Agente se esbarra por aí, Harry, Boa noite.

Então, ela passou o pé sobre a vassoura e pegou impulso, saindo em disparada para o Castelo.

- Boa noite, Ginny..

**xxx**

_For all those times you stood by me_

_(_Por todas as vezes que você me apoiou)

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_(_Por todas as verdades que você me fez ver)

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

Por toda alegria que você trouxe para minha vida)

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_(_Por todas as coisas erradas que você fez virarem certas)

_For every dream you made come true_

_(_Por todos os sonhos que você fez tornarem-se reais)

_For all the love I found in you_

(Por todo amor que encontrei em você)

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_(_Eu serei eternamente grata, baby)

_You're the one who held me up_

_(_Você foi um dos que me ajudou a me levantar)

_Never let me fall_

_(_Nunca me deixou cair)

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

(Você foi um dos que me viu através de tudo isto)

( Celine Dion – Because You Loved Me)

**xxx**

O feriado de Natal chegou rapidamente. Ginny nem viu os dias passando direito, quando deu por si já estava em sua casa recebendo abraços de sua mãe e um sorriso fraco de seu pai. Nunca achou que ficaria assim por ir pra casa.. tão triste e deprimida. Pediu licença e foi para o seu quarto, como sempre.

Ela não havia pensado nisso nem uma vez e se assustou por ver Hermione ali parada próxima a sua cama. Então quer dizer que ela teria que dividir o que quarto com a Hermione-idiota? Bosta. Ela não devia ter esquecido esse pequeno detalhe.

- Então.. - Ginny disse, encabulada.

- Eu já arrumei as minhas coisas, Ginevra. Não se preocupe.. não vou te incomodar. - Hermione falou friamente.

- Ginny. - A ruiva falou baixinho.

- O quê disse?

- Não me chame de Ginevra. É Ginny. - A menina respondeu com raiva fechando os punhos.

- Certo. Aproveite a tarde. - Ela disse ironicamente, saindo do quarto.

Ginny soltou um suspiro e se jogou na cama. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Hermione. Ela estava tão estranha, sinistra.. parecia até alguém como Draco Malfoy e e Pansy Parkison. Era como se ela houvesse se transformado nas pessoas que mais odiara a vida inteira.

Desprezível, Ginny achava.

As palavras de Hermione ficaram repetindo-se em sua cabeça. Ela não ficaria ali no seu quarto trancada sozinha como uma depressiva fracassada e ridícula, ficaria? Onde estava o seu orgulho?

Se quisesse respeito da sua família, teria que batalhar por ele.

Levantou em um pulo e foi em direção ao seu malão, só que com isso ela esbarrou em uma foto que estava em cima do móvel que ficava ao lado de sua cama. Ele espatifou-se no chão.

- Maldição. - Ginny falou, abaixando-se.

O choque a preencheu quando ela viu que foto era aquela: Ela e Fred de mãos dadas, quando ela ainda era pequena. Eles caminhavam um pouco e depois ele a pegava no colo e a girava no ar.

Ela ficou ali parada olhando para o retrato todo estraçalhado e com a foto intacta por mais desse. Várias lembranças a inundaram. Com as mãos trêmulas ela foi em direção a foto tentando tirá-la dali. Quando a pegou, viu que havia algo a mais ali embaixo: Uma carta.

Ela pegou-a sem cerimônia, cortando a sua mão com os pedacinhos do vidro. Era uma carta de Fred! Como ela nunca havia percebido ela? Por que ela nunca tivera a curiosidade de abrir o retrato?

_Apenas leia._ Uma voz mandou em sua cabeça. Sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, ela abriu o envelope e tirou a carta que estava lá. Pelo visto ela era um pouco antiga, pois estava amarelada e desgastada.

Começou a ler urgentemente.

_Minha pequena,_

_Eu já estou morrendo de saudades de você. Aqui em Hogwarts está uma correria e eu não estou conseguindo nem escrever para o papai e a mamãe direito. Eu e Jorge fizemos um pacto e decidimos que vamos animar esse castelo. Um pouco de travessuras não faz mal a ninguém. _

_Estou tão triste por estar longe de você no seu aniversário. Não é todo dia que se faz 9 anos de idade, viu? Eu não esqueceria. Nunca. _

_Bom, como não sei falar coisas bonitas ( ou melhor, escrever) vou direto ao ponto. Espero que você aproveite muito cada ano de sua vida.. e não é só porque eu estou longe de você que você irá desistir de seu sonho maluco de Jogar Quadribol. Vai ser difícil, mas eu já consigo te ver no time da Grifinória, brilhando como uma Artilheira, enquanto eu e Jorge somos batedores._

_Sim, sim! A Grande novidade: Eu e Jorge entramos no time! Ah.. fiquei tão feliz quando o Wood veio nos avisar. Lembrei de você no mesmo instante._

_Então, treine bastante e todos os dias porque eu vou estar te esperando aqui em Hogwarts para você ser a primeira estudante do primeiro ano a ser selecionada pro timer em séculos. Que tal?_

_Não desista de seu sonho. Você sabe que eu estarei sempre te apoiando, mesmo de longe. Não chore e abaixe a cabeça para ninguém, pequena. Você pode tudo e tem que provar isso para as pessoas, mesmo que às vezes seja mais difícil e até mesmo pareça impossível._

_Nada é impossível._

_Eu não vou desistir de você nunca e estarei te apoiando, torcendo por você. A vida não é fácil e nem justa, mas nós temos que saber entendê-la e virá-la a nosso favor. Nada é por acaso._

_Eu confio em você e sei que você será uma grande jogadora, viu?_

_Parabéns, anjinho ruivo do Fred._

_Eu te amo muito,_

_F.W._

_PS: Não esqueça do negocio da aranha com o Ronald. Ele vai ficar horrorizado e vai guardar o seu segredo._

Ginny sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo encarando a carta. A emoção era tanta e tão intensa que ela tinha vontade de gritar e de rir. Parecia que aquela carta se encaixava exatamente em sua vida.. como se ela só encontrar apenas agora fosse um golpe do destino. Para confortá-la, para ajudá-la a superar.

Aquilo foi com o um baque. A prova de que ela estava indo para o caminho certo. Era o que ela devia fazer: Jogar Quadribol. Fred sentiria orgulho dela e poderia finalmente descansar em paz. E só assim ela poderia voltar a ser feliz.

Levantou rapidamente e pegou a vassoura de seu malão. Ali estava a sua maior motivação para treinar agora. Não era mais o orgulho ou a busca pelo respeito. Era por Fred. Ela viraria Jogadora nem que morresse tentando.. era o seu destino. Era a sua missão.

Ela não desistiria. Nunca.

**xxx**

**- **Feliz Natal, família Weasley! - Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Exceto Ginny Weasley, obviamente.

- Só se for pra vocês. - Ela murmurou baixinho, revirando os olhos.

- Vamos comer, vamos comer. - Ronald cantarolava.

Eles estavam nos jardim, na mesa que fora colocada ali para aquela ocasião. Todos estavam presentes. A família Weasley inteira, os agregados a família como, por exemplo, Harry e Hermione e ainda os amigos mais íntimos. Pelo visto estava tudo completo e perfeito.

Menos para Ginny Weasley.

Em vez de esquecer que aquele era o primeiro Natal sem Fred ela ficava se lamentando e lembrando-se,como se aquela fosse a forma certa de mostrar a saudade do irmão. A família nem ligava muito para isso.. como se eles já tivessem se acostumado com o fato.

Ela sentou-se em um dos cantos da mesa e ficou ali calada apenas os observando se servir desesperados pela comida de sua mãe. Ao seu lado estava Jorge e no outro ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

Sim, ele havia sentado ao lado dela. Parecia que fazia aquilo para irritá-la.. deixá-la louca. Ela soltou um suspiro.

Era tão bom vê-lo sorrir e feliz novamente.

- Não vai comer nada, Ginny? - Perguntou Jorge a encarando.

- Hm.. não estou com fome. - Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

A barriga dela deu um ronco nesse exato momento.Ele a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Seu estômago me diz o contrário.

- Ele costuma mentir pras pessoas, sabe. É um tremendo safado. - Ela falou seriamente, fazendo uma careta em direção a barriga e dando um leve tapinha.

- Ginny.. ginny. - Jorge parecia estar resmungando o nome da menina.

- O quê?

- Quando você vai crescer? - Ele debochou.

Ginny deu um gritinho agudo e soltou uma risada escandalosa junto com Jorge.

- Olha quem fala.

Todos na mesa pararam os encarando, mas eles nem ao menos perceberam.

- Para a sua informação eu já sou um adulto. - Ele mexeu um pouco na gola de seu casaco e riu.

- Eu também! Tenho dezessete anos!

- Dezessete anos vividos... com cabeça de dez!

- Eu sou mais velha que você, mentalmente falando.

- Não mesmo. Quer ver?

- Quero.

Jorge levantou e foi para cima da menina com as mãos abertas. Ela arregalou os olhos e soltou um grito desesperado. Ele seria capaz de fazer aquilo? Na frente de todo mundo?

Ah.. seria. Estava falando de Jorge Weasley!

- Tudo menos cócegas! - Ela gritou.

Ele pegou a barriga dela e começou a fazer cóceguinhas.

- Fale quem é criança aqui!

Ginny se contorcia de tanto rir e tentava afastar Jorge com as suas mãos. Todos na mesa os encaravam boquiabertos e com os olhos arregalados, porém eles soltavam umas risadinhas. A cena era engraçada e totalmente inesperada.

- Você é criança! Você!

- Ginny! Quem é criança, hein?

Ele fazia cada vez mais e ela ria cada vez mais.

- Pare com isso, Fred! Você é a criança aqui e nada muda isso.

Silêncio.

No mesmo instante ele parou de fazer as cócegas e a ficou encarando em choque. Ela havia falado a palavra proibida... a pessoa que não podia ser citada naquele dia. Ginny abriu os olhos, sem ter percebido o que havia feito, e tentava procurar o motivo daquele silêncio. Foi então que viu todos a encarando, e os olhos de Jorge marejados.

A ficha caiu.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca e abaixou a cabeça. Sentia o sangue se concentrando no seu rosto e soube que estava corando.

- Desculpa. - Saiu correndo.

Ela era covarde demais para conseguir continuar lá. Era incapaz de lidar com uma situação como aquela. Correu com toda a sua força o mais longe possível daquela loucura.. de sua família.

Entrou dentro de casa e bateu a porta com força. Já ia subir para o seu quarto quando ouviu outro barulho ali dentro.. barulho de passos.

- Olha só quem está aqui, Ted! A madrinha Gi. - Ela ouviu a voz de Andrômeda Tonks.

Ginny congelou na escada ao escutar aquela voz.

- Dá dá. - Ouviu a voz de um bebê.

Ela virou-se no mesmo instante e encarou o seu afilhado.

- Ted!

Ginny foi se aproximando dele com os braços abertos e um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Até parecia outra pessoa. Ted levantou os bracinhos na direção da menina e deu uma risadinha gostosa.

Ela o pegou no pelos braços dando vários beijinhos na barriga do bebê. Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- A madrinha tava com uma saudade de você, Ted. - Ela disse com uma voz manhosa.

Andrômeda apenas os assistia com um sorriso no rosto, vendo a felicidade de ambos por estarem juntos.

- Ele está tão grande! - Ginny comentou com emoção. - Parece que faz anos que eu não o vejo. Já é quase um homenzinho.

Andrômeda riu com aquilo. Era exatamente a reação de todas as pessoas que se aproximavam de Ted Tonks. Ficavam bobas e falavam coisas desconexas e fofas. Parecia que ele tinha a magia de encantar a todos.

- Parece que a cada dia ele está maior, Ginny. E mais arteiro também. - A vó do menino comentou com a voz cheia de ternura.

- Ah.. deixa eu ficar um pouquinho com ele? Só pra matar essa saudade! Por favor. - Ginny pediu, sem tirar os olhos do afilhado.

- Claro.. claro. Eu vou ir lá para fora cumprimentar o resto do pessoal. - Andrômeda disse antes de sair. Deixando Ginny e Ted sozinhos.

- Venha, bebêzinho. Vamos brincar! - Ela disse com a voz infantil.

Saiu em direção a sala para montar o lugar que Ted ficaria com ela. Sentou-se no chão em cima do tapete e jogou os brinquedinhos do bebê no chão.

Ted puxou o cabelo dela e deu um grito animado. Ginny apenas riu e fez cóceguinhas na barriga dele.

- Seu safado.. fica puxando o cabelo da Madrinha! - Ela falou com voz de brincadeira.

Ted era a mistura exata de Tonks e Lupin. Tinha os olhos exatos do pai.. cheios de sentimento. Mas tinha a vida e alegria de Tonks. Como a mãe herdara o poder de transformação. Era um metamorfomago nato.

Naquele dia ele estava com os cabelos avermelhados. No momento era a única parte do corpo que conseguia transformar. As bochechas eram bem avermelhadas e gordinhas, os lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Ele era o bebê mais lindo que Ginny já vira.

- Teddy babão. - Ginny disse com um sorriso.

Ela deu um brinquedo para ele, que logo já o levou para a boca. A menina ficou calada o vendo brincar e sorrir. Ele era tão feliz e tão lindo. Como seria quando descobrisse que era órfão? Com quantos anos será que ele teria capacidade de entender que seus pais estavam mortos?

Uma criança tão nova para ter de superar tantas perdas. Tanto sofrimento deixado pela Guerra.

Igual ao Harry.

Ginny soltou um suspiro e desligou-se um pouco do momento. Vasculhando em memórias a lembrança de um tempo que ela ainda era feliz e totalmente diferente. Um tempo que ela era apenas ela mesma: Ginny Weasley.

- Eu só queria poder voltar a ser feliz e sorrir novamente, mas acho que já não é possível. - Ginny disse com os olhos fechados. Ted Tonks deu uma risadinha gostosa e puxou o cabelo da menina com suas pequenas mãos.

- Dá, dá. - Ele falou, enquanto tentava bagunçar o cabelo da madrinha.

- Eu queria ser ingênua que nem você, Teddy. - Ginny disse com um sorriso, apertando as bochechas do afilhado.

- Ah.. encontrei a menina que roubou o meu afilhado! - Harry disse enquanto entrava pela porta da Salinha e ia em direção aos dois.

- Pelo que eu me lembre ele também é o meu afilhado, Harry. - Ginny disse com um sorriso, sem tirar os olhos de Ted.

- Vem cá, rapaz. - Harry ajoelhou-se e esticou as mãos em direção a Ted. Esse logo deixou o colo de Ginny e tentou ir o mais rápido possível ir em direção ao padrinho.

- Ah! - Ginny disse estupefata.

Harry o abraçou com força e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dele.

- Está cada vez mais charmoso, Teddy. Puxou o padrinho. - Ele riu com o próprio comentário.

- Isso é injusto. - Ginny disse revoltada.

- Não é injusto ele gostar mais de mim, Ginny. Conforme-se.

- É injusto você utilizar o seu charme para conquistar o menino. - Ela parecia um pouco irritada. Harry riu.

- O meu charme?

- É. Se você não fizesse isso talvez eu tivesse a chance dele gostar mais de mim.

- Que drama. Ele apenas sabe que eu sou um Padrinho mais legal.. que vai ensiná-lo a voar e aprontar.

- Eu também posso ensiná-lo a voar. Melhor do que você até.

- Ginny.. ginny. Não tente me superar. É impossível. - Ambos riram.

Ginny deu um tapa no braço do menino e um beliscão, depois pegou o afilhado no colo e o girou no ar, rindo.

- _Hawwy! Hawwy! _- Ted falou batendo palmas.

Os outros dois congelaram.

- O que ele disse? - Harry perguntou ansioso.

- Não deve ser nada demais. - Ginny tentou disfarçar o que ouvira. Harry ficaria totalmente exibido se percebesse.

- Eu acho que ele tentou falar o meu nome. - Ele disse todo pomposo.

- Não.. por quê ele diria o seu nome, hein? O meu é mais fácil. Gi-nny.

- Talvez porque ele goste mais de mim! Rá!

- _Hawwy! Hawwy! - _Ted repetiu.

Harry soltou um suspiro de satisfação e os seus olhos brilharam. Pegou o afilhado do colo de Ginny e começou a fazer a maior festa para ele. Ginny apenas bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Isso não significa nada. - Ela tentou se conformar.

- Você fala isso porque está com ciúme que ele falou o _meu_ nome primeiro. - Harry debochou.

- Ciúmes de você? Não mesmo. Ted só falou aquilo por mero acaso.. não significa que goste mais de você.

- Esqueça isso, Ginny. Ele apenas sabe quem é o mais charmoso.

- Há-há-há. - Ela falou irritada, cruzando os braços.

- Own.. Ginny está com ciúmes! - Harry disse se aproximando da menina.

- Não estou! Mentiroso! - Ela gritou irritada. Ted engatinhava ao lado de Harry, e ambos riam.

- Ele também gosta de você, tá? Não fique triste. - Harry zombou.

- Depois que eu te der um belo chute no traseiro é bom você não chorar, Harry Potter. - Ginny falou entre dentes. Harry soltou uma risada mais alta e a menina levantou as sobrancelhas em desafio.

- Duvido.

- Nunca duvide de mim. - Ela murmurou antes de pular para cima dele, o atacando.

Ginny tentava segurar as mãos de Harry, e o menino pego pela surpresa não teve tempo de reagir. Ela o segurou, e tentou virá-lo de barriga para baixo, mas ele era pesado e agora já estava fazendo força. Teddy ria ao ver os dois ali em uma confusão de pernas e braços.

- Você vai pagar pelo que disse, Harry Potter! - Ginny dizia enquanto batia no menino.

Harry ria e tentava se defender o que a irritava cada vez mais.

- Você é louca, Ginny. - Ele ria mais e mais.

- O que é isso aqui? - A voz veio da porta e fez com que os dois se afastassem no mesmo instante.

Ronald os encarava com os olhos brilhando em raiva, a sobrancelha franzida. Parecia estar bem irritado.

- Nada.. nada. - Ginny respondeu, com preguiça de dar qualquer outra explicação. - Bom.. eu vou ir me deitar. Aproveitem o Natal. - Ela deu um beijo na têmpora de Teddy e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

- Já? - Harry perguntou. Porém ficou sem resposta.

Ronald, Harry e Teddy ficaram quietos a observando sair.

- O que foi exatamente aquilo? - Ronald perguntou intimidando Harry.

- Você não ouviu? Não foi nada. - Harry respondeu seco, pegando Teddy no colo e indo em direção a porta. - Venha.. vamos voltar para ceia.

Ronald soltou um suspiro e seguiu o amigo. Odiava aquela idéia de ver a sua irmã namorando novamente.. nem conseguia imaginar. Mas se aquilo a fizesse ficar feliz. Quem sabe?

**xxx**

Harry estava chegando perto e ele sorria. Parecia estar orgulhoso e feliz. Completo. Ela abriu um sorriso em resposta e estendeu as mãos para recebê-lo, mas inesperadamente ele a beijou. Parecia não se importar que havia cinqüenta pessoas ali dentro, incluindo o irmão de Ginny. Só queria mostrar para ela o quanto ele a desejava. E ele estava conseguindo.

O beijo era suave e tímido, porém demonstrava tantos sentimentos reprimidos e escondidos. E então de repente ele acabou. Harry olhou para menina. Os olhos brilhando em expectativa, esperando uma resposta. Ela deu um sorriso radiante.

Aquela era a única resposta que ele almejava. Ela estava feliz por tê-lo beijado, era mais do que óbvio!

Ninguém falava dentro do Salão Comunal. Foi então que automaticamente os dois coraram e começaram a olhar em volta, procurando os rostos conhecidos e vendo as expressões chocadas de cada um. De repente as pessoas começaram a assobiar e dar uma série de risadas nervosas. Harry olhou para Ginny e depois acenou com a cabeça para o Quadro.

É, talvez uma volta nas propriedades do castelo fosse uma boa idéia.

Eles saíram do Salão Comunal sem se falar, envergonhados demais com o fato de terem se beijado, e sem saber o que dizer.

- Hm.. como foi a detenção? - Ginny perguntou, tentando puxar algum assunto. _Essa é a pergunta mais idiota que eu podia ter feito! Burra!Burra!_

- Foi boa. - Harry respondeu sem pensar. _Boa? Como uma detenção seria boa, HARRY POTTER? Você é louco? Tire esse sorriso bobo da cara antes que ela saia correndo com medo de você!_

- Snape pegou pesado com você? - Ela perguntou com um toque de preocupação. _Pelo menos essa pergunta faz algum sentido._

- Hm.. não tanto. Eu apenas tive que escrever, não chega nem perto de ter a mão cortada por uma pena maluca. - Harry estava nervoso, e automaticamente passou os dedos na cicatriz de sua mão, conseqüência das detenções de Umbridge. _Você parece um bunda mole! Um bunda mole que tem medo de detenções. Fale algo coerente!_

- Umbridge era uma tremenda vaca. - Ginny comentou, com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Harry virou-se e a encarou pela primeira vez depois do beijo.

_Do que você tem medo, hein? Dela não gostar? Não.. não. Ok, coragem. Você consegue. Respire.. não esqueça de respirar._

- Desculpa. - Ele murmurou, sem jeito.

- Pelo quê? - Ginny perguntou fazendo um careta, sem entender do que se tratava.

- Por te agarrar daquele jeito.. eu não me controlei. - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, e corou. _Eu sou um idiota que tem medo de meninas, não é possível._

- Espero que perca o controle mais vezes. - Ginny pensou alto e depois levou a mão a boca. _Eu não devia ter dito isso.. ele vai achar que eu sou uma tarada, psicopata. _

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou. - Ele murmurou baixinho, parando e esperando a menina se aproximar. _Vamos.. você consegue._

- Eu não vou reclamar. Nem um pouco. - Ginny parou próxima ao menino e sorriu o encorajando. Não deu outra, ele delicadamente a puxou pela cintura e a beijou levemente.

Ginny sorriu entre os lábios dele, e o puxou para mais perto com as suas mãos, segurando na nuca do menino. Separou um pouco dos lábios do menino e deu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu não vou te morder, Harry. - Ela riu. Harry sentiu-se confiante e a puxou novamente para um beijo agora com vontade.

Ginny correspondia da mesma forma.. se entregando. Não era como o beijo no Salão Comunal, era muito melhor. Ali não tinha o medo do que as pessoas pensariam, existia apenas eles dois. Ginny sentiu a parede fria nas suas costas e se arrepiou. O beijo se tornando cada vez mais intenso... melhor...

_Toc toc!_

Ginny abriu os olhos assustada, e sentou-se na cama. O relógio de sua cabeceira marcava as 3:23 da madrugada. Ela deu um longo suspiro. Ah.. por quê tinha que acordar bem na melhor parte do sonho?

Droga! Droga!

_Como se você não soubesse o que ia acontecer. _A consciência da menina respondeu.

Ela sorriu com isso. Sim, ela sabia e se lembrava. Mas no sonho era como se ela conseguisse sentir os lábios de Harry nos dela, as mãos dele a acariciando. Era como se ela revivesse o momento.

_Toc toc! _

- Mas que diabos... ? - Ela não terminou de responder, porque viu Harry na sua janela a encarando com um sorriso torto. - Harry!

Ele colocou o dedo na boca, pedindo silêncio. Ela havia praticamente gritado o nome do menino. Ela dirigiu-se rapidamente até a janela e a abriu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela exigiu.

- Que tal um passeio? - Aquela era uma oferta tentadora. Considerando que ele estava montado em sua vassoura que chegava em velocidades incríveis, e que ele era o menino no qual ela estava sonhando. Só que agora em carne e osso, o que era bem diferente.

- Você quer dar um passeio às 3:25 da manhã? - Ela perguntou estupefata. Ainda estava confusa pelo fato dele estar _realmente_ parado ali em sua janela.

- Sim. Eu quero. - Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Você é louco? Tem problemas mentais? - Ginny afastou-se da janela para dá-lo espaço para entrar no quarto.

- Então.. você vem ou não? - Ele perguntou docemente.

Ginny olhou para sua cama e depois para Harry. Aqueça batalha já estava vencida desde o começo. Desistiu de tentar afastá-lo e aproximou-se da janela.

- Eu vou na mesma vassoura que você?

- Sim.. hoje você vai pegar uma carona. - Ele sorriu, e ela subiu na vassoura atrás do menino, segurando-se em sua cintura delgada.

Harry acelerou repentinamente, e Ginny segurou-se com mais força. A adrenalina agora corria em suas veias, e a fazia sentir-se livre e feliz. Adorava voar.. principalmente agarrada a Harry.

- Qual é a programação? - Ela perguntou no ouvido do menino. Ele deu uma olhada para trás, encarando-a.

- Estou tentando decidir. - Ele não voltou a cabeça para frente, ficou a observando-a.

Por que tinha de ficar tão bonita a luz do luar?

- Não olhe para mim! Olhe para o céu, Harry! - Ginny gritou de repente, sentido o rosto corar.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto e virou-se para frente.

Voaram em silêncio apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e curtindo a paisagem maravilhosa que estava sob eles. E então, Harry começou a inclinar a vassoura até o chão e ir em direção ao bosque que estava embaixo deles. Porém tomou outro rumo e foi em direção a Toca novamente.

Desceram no jardim, perto do lugar onde havia sido a ceia.

- Hm.. Feliz Natal! - Ele murmurou de repente, sentando-se no chão.

- Ah.. Feliz Natal. - Ela falou sem muita animação. Então ele havia a chamado ali para desejá-la Feliz Natal? Sem nenhum beijinho? Droga.

Nesse momento Ginny percebeu o quanto estava frio e cruzou os braços tentando disfarçar.

- Oh! Que indelicadeza a minha. Você deve estar morrendo de frio. - Ele tirou o seu casaco e entregou para a menina. - Toma. Vista.

- Não.. obrigada. Eu não vou tirar o seu casaco, Harry. Não estou com frio. - Foi quando ela terminou de falar que seus dentes começaram a bater por culpa da friagem. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e corou. Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

- Vista logo. - Ele deu para ela o casaco.

Ela o vestiu e no mesmo instante pode sentir o cheiro dele a esquentando e confortando. Ah.. por que ele tinha de ser perfeito?

- Então.. qual é o motivo de tudo isso? Festejar o Natal? - Ela perguntou tentando não demonstrar muita curiosidade.

Harry começou a caminhar e Ginny o seguiu.

- Na verdade, é para te entregar o seu presente. - Ele decidiu ser sincero e direto. Era melhor do que ficar fugindo do assunto.

- Presente? - Ela ficou chocada e sentiu o pânico a tomar. - Mas eu não comprei nada para você. Isso é injusto.

- Argh. Não complique, seja uma pessoa normal. Pegue o presente e agradeça, apenas isso. - Harry murmurou, indo em direção a Toca.

- Eu não vou aceitar. Eu estou sendo uma pessoa normal e educada, tá? - Ginny resmungou. Parou de andar e colocou uma das mãos na cintura.

- Ginny.. por favor. - Ele a encarou com aqueles olhinhos verdes tão convidativos.. tão hipnotizantes. Não tinha como negar algo a ele, tinha?

- Vamos fazer um trato. Se você me der um presente, vai ter que aceitar o meu depois. - Ginny inventou um jeito para não parecer tão a mercê do menino.

- Certo. Espera aqui, eu já volto. - Então, ele aparatou. Ginny soltou um suspiro.

O que será que ele daria para ela? Bom.. ela não tinha a mínima idéia. Ela nem sabia que ele realmente se preocupava com ela e que não era apenas aquela falsa-preocupação de todos os outros conhecidos da escola.

Sentiu que os segundos foram se transformando em minutos... e os minutos em horas. As mãos transpiravam e ele não voltava. Não fazia nem um minuto que ele havia ido e ela já o queria ali.

Ele apareceu do nada, assustando-a. Carregava um embrulho e tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Feliz Natal, Gin-gin. - Harry parecia estar feliz e aquilo a animou, principalmente pela parte do apelido que ele a chamara. Pegou o embrulho das mãos do menino e ficou o encarando sem saber se abria ou não.

Os olhos de Harry brilhavam em expectativa e aquilo fez Ginny se recordar do primeiro beijo deles... os olhos dele brilhavam na mesma forma e intensidade.

Ela começou a abrir o presente lentamente, sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo, o cheiro que saia do casaco do menino estava a dopando e deixando-a perdida. O embrulho se partiu e então ela pode ver o seu presente. Ficou chocada e sem palavras.

- Eu não posso aceitar, Harry. - Ela murmurou sem jeito, falando com dificuldade.

- Se você quer realmente jogar Quadribol você vai ter que aceitá-la. Você não chegará muito longe com aquela relíquia.

Ela sorriu para o menino e acariciou a vassoura que estava em suas mãos. Era a nova versão da Firebolt. Sentiu as mãos trêmulas e um desejo enorme de montá-la e testar a sua velocidade incrível.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. - Ela falou, ainda encarando o presente.

- Então não diga nada, apenas experimente. - Ele a encarava com um sorriso orgulhoso. Parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

- Eu posso? - Ela pediu com os olhos brilhando, ainda sem acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido.

- Ela é sua, pode fazer o que quiser. - Harry respondeu confiante.

Ela já ia montar na vassoura nova quando se lembrou da vassoura de Fred.

- Harry? Você acha que Fred ficaria triste se eu trocasse a vassoura dele por essa? - Ginny parecia estar triste de repente, como se estivesse enfrentando uma luta interna.

- Eu tenho a certeza que não. Fred só queria a sua felicidade, Ginny. - Harry respondeu com simplicidade, e era exatamente o que Ginny precisava ouvir.

- Obrigada, Harry. Muito obrigada. - Ela o abraçou e deu um beijo seu rosto.

Ele ficou meio sem graça e passou o braço em volta da menina, correspondendo. Então, a menina soltou-se dele e passou o pé pela vassoura.

- Que tal uma corrida, Harry? - Ela perguntou, sorridente.

- Não.. seria totalmente injusto. Você ganharia. Vou ficar te esperando aqui, aproveite.

Ela deu um impulso e saiu em uma velocidade incrível. Sentiu o vento frio batendo em sua face e deu um suspiro de satisfação. Aquilo parecia um sonho e ela definitivamente não queria acordar.

Sua vida finalmente estava melhorando.

Deu uma volta mais longa do esperado e depois de usufruir um pouco de sua vassoura nova e testar a sua velocidade e precisão, ela desceu novamente para o jardim da Toca, indo na direção de Harry.

- Ela é.. Inacreditável. - Ginny contou ao menino.

- Eu sei. Ok.. eu confesso. Antes de embrulhá-la eu dei uma volta. É incrível. - Eles riram.

- Já estava pensando em roubar o meu presente, né?

- Sinceramente? Estava, mas aí eu lembrei que você ficaria com ciúmes se eu presenteasse o meu afilhado e você não.

Ginny deu um tapa no braço do menino.

- Idiota.

- Ciumenta.

- Tudo bem. Eu deixo você me irritar, afinal você me deu uma vassoura! - Ginny parecia mais animada e Harry podia perceber isso.

- Tenho uma coisa para te pedir. Na realidade é uma proposta.

- Diga.

- Eu pensei muito sobre as coisas que você me disse e no seu sonho, Ginny, e então cheguei em uma conclusão. Você não vai conseguir fazer isso sozinha. Você precisa de ajuda, suporte, e é algo que eu posso lhe oferecer. - Ginny fez que ia falar, mas Harry a calou com o olhar. - Eu não estou pedindo para que entre no time, eu só quero te ajudar e eu encontrei uma forma para isso.

- E qual seria?

- Eu vou te dar treinos.. particulares. Tentei me informar sobre tudo que consegui e acho que sou qualificado o suficiente para te ajudar nisso. Antes que você reclame ou diga não de cara, pare e pense... é uma idéia boa, Ginny. E além do mais, ninguém precisa saber disso.

- Você tem certeza disso, Harry? - Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido e os olhos arregalados.

- Absoluta. - Ele parecia decidido e isso fez com que despertasse um desejo em Ginny, mas não era o momento de pensar naquilo.

- Você sabe o que está colocando em risco com isso, não é?

- Sim, e eu quero correr esse risco. - Harry percebeu Ginny segurando a vassoura nas mãos com um pouco mais de força e depois viu a expressão dela relaxar. Aquilo o acalmou.

- Então.. quando começamos? - Ela perguntou, parecendo entusiasmada.

- Agora. - Harry tinha um sorriso maroto em seus lábios que fez Ginny engolir um seco.

Estava perdida nas mãos de Harry Potter.

**xxx**

**N/A: **Não me matem! Por favor! Eu sei que eu mereço, mas não me matem! Meses sem postar! É imperdoável.. eu sei, mas tentem me entender. Primeiro de tudo eu estava entretida demais em uma série para conseguir escrever, mas isso foi por um pequeno período de tempo. A série Twilight realmente roubou as minhas férias.

Segundo quando as aulas começaram eu não tive tempo pra mais nada. Os únicos dias que eu tinha para escrever eram de Quarta e Sexta, e sempre alguma coisa aparecia para eu fazer. Sem tirar a temporada de Jogos que eu tive.

Então.. eu tive que fazer milagres para escrever. E até que enfim são o capítulo! \o/

Eu realmente gostei dele.. achei ele muito bom, e das vezes que sentei pra escrever não tive dificuldade. Ele foi fluindo e quando vi já estava pronto. O que eu não tinha era tempo para escrever, mas agora eu vou arrumar.

Semana que vem eu vou estar em provas e vai começar mais uma temporada de jogos, então vai ser meio difícil eu conseguir postar o próximo. Eu posso tentar, mas não garanto com certeza.

Na próxima do começo de Outubro eu te a estréia da minha peça e as coisas podem estar meio corridas, mas eu vou fazer o meu máximo para postar na Sexta feira, ou na Quarta feira. tá?

Não desistam da fic porque eu garanto que até o final do ano ela vai estar finalizada. (:

**Recado para leitores de HMV: ** Eu não desisti da fic, de jeito nenhum! Eu apenas estou sem tempo e com mais inspiração para essa. Pretendo terminá-la na mesma época que essa, então tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência que ela vai ter um final e que eu espero que todos gostem.

**Aviso:** Fiquei extremamente feliz com o número de reviews, e dessa vez não vou cobrar nada. Se quiserem mandar review me xingando pelo atraso, eu irei entender. Eu realmente pisei na bola, apenas quero saber o que vocês estão achando. Preciso de opiniões para saber onde melhorar e coisas do tipo.

Quanto mais reviews maior é a minha inspiração e mais rápido virá o capitulo.

**Resposta das Reviews: ** Eu responderei a todas as reviews! Todas! Mas será pelo e-mail de cada um, ok? .Então da próxima vez, coloque ele no final da review, tá?

Meu e-mail é

Agradeço a todo mundo que está acompanhando a fic. Vocês são demais.

Até a próxima,

**Ari B.**


	7. Capítulo V

Indomável

**Indomável**

_- Então.. quando começamos? - Ela perguntou, parecendo entusiasmada._

_- Agora. - Harry tinha um sorriso maroto em seus lábios que fez Ginny engolir um seco._

_Estava perdida nas mãos de Harry Potter._

**Capítulo V - O real significado da palavra "Exaustão"**

**- **Por que está me olhando com essa cara? - Ginny perguntou. Harry realmente estava botando medo nela.

- Que cara? - Ele fingiu-se de desentendido.

- Cara de uma pessoa que está prestes a torturar alguém. - Ginny respondeu em um fôlego e Harry riu de sua cara de desespero.

- Talvez eu faça isso mesmo. - Harry estava misterioso. Ginny se segurou para não o agarrar ou sair correndo.

- Você está me assustando, Harry Potter. - Ginny deu um passo pra trás e arregalou os olhos.

- Essa é a intenção.

- Ok. O que eu faço? - Ela disse enquanto ia andando em direção a sua vassoura nova.

- Hm.. pare onde você está. - Ele ordenou.

Ela o encarou sem entender. Harry estava louco? O que se passava na cabeça dele?

- O que foi agora?

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Ginevra? - Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão.

- Pegando a minha vassoura. - Ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

- E por que você está pegando a sua vassoura?

- Porque nós vamos treinar Quadribol.

- E quem disse que vamos começar voando?

Ela engoliu um seco.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry? - Ela perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Que a sua vassoura está confiscada, até que você esteja pronta para voar nela. E olhe que isso pode demorar um bom tempo.

- O quê?! Você me dá a vassoura faz com que eu voe só um pouquinho nela e depois a confisca? Quem é você e o que fez com Harry Potter?

Harry riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Deite-se. - Ele falou com a voz autoritária e misteriosa.

- O quê?

- Deite-se, mulher! - Ele praticamente gritou.

Ginny obedeceu no mesmo instante, sem entender o que ele queria.

- Comece fazendo cinqüenta abdominais. - Ele sentou-se em uma pedra próxima a menina e ficou a encarando.

- Cinqüenta?

- Acho bom você não falar.. e sim começar a fazer. Não temos a noite toda.

Ginny suspirou e deitou-se na grama molhada pelo orvalho. Sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. Por que fora aceitar aquela proposta do menino? Não podia simplesmente ter ignorado e voltado para o seu casulo?

Idiota!

Começou a fazer as abdominais sem perceber muito. Harry apenas a fitava com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Parecia determinação.. um olhar nunca visto por Ginny naqueles tempos. Um olhar que ela só conseguia ver nas aulas da AD.

Escutou o menino rir e aquilo a irritou profundamente. Queria jogá-lo no chão e obrigá-lo a fazer abdominais também.

Quarenta e seis. Quarenta e sete. Quarenta e oito. Quarenta e nove. Cinqüenta.

- Pronto. - Ela disse levantando rapidamente.

- Hm.. antes de você começar a reclamar eu vou te fazer uma pergunta. E eu quero que me responda com sinceridade.

- Pode falar.

- Você quer mesmo jogar Quadribol?

- Mais do que tudo.

- Era só isso que eu precisava saber. Que tal correr no bosque? Vou ficar te acompanhando de vassoura.. quero ver como está o seu condicionamento físico.

Ginny olhou para o seu pijama e soltou um suspiro. Estava ridícula, mas não ligava. Tirou o casaco do menino e saiu trotando em direção ao bosque. Harry subiu em sua Firebolt e a seguiu de perto.

- Pra quê tudo isso? - Ela perguntou em meio a sua respiração.

- Você precisa ter condicionamento. Ser forte. Se não.. não conseguirá chegar em lugar nenhum. Você é rápida e tem força de vontade, só precisa de um físico e de um pouco de treinamento intensivo. Não é impossível como pensa.

- Hm.. achei que você pegaria leve comigo.

- E por que achou isso?

- Você sempre teve a mania de me proteger. - Ela respondeu com o rosto corado.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas o som da vassoura cortando o ar e dos pés de Ginny no chão eram ouvidos. Então, de repente ele voltou a falar.

- Percebi que a melhor maneira de lidar com você não é a protegendo, e sim a encorajando.

Ginny não pode evitar de sorrir. Pelo menos ele a conhecia.

- Obrigada, Harry. - Ela comentou, antes de aumentar o trote.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas abriu um sorriso em resposta e logo voltou a ficar com o olhar sério e rígido de antes.

Ginny suava e a respiração já estava ofegante. Por que diabos aquele bosque tinha de ser tão grande? Foi diminuindo a velocidade e parou. Apoiou-se em uma árvore e abaixou a cabeça.

- Estou muito cansada. - Ela disse em meio a respiração, sem encarar Harry.

- Volte a correr, Ginny. Eu sei que você consegue.- Ele murmurou com a voz dura.

- Eu não consigo!

- Você consegue sim. Volte a correr. - Ele estava sendo imperativo e estava a desafiando. Ginny levantou a cabeça e voltou a correr. Suas pernas tremiam e o coração batia descompassado em seu peito.

Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso.

A volta no bosque era maior do que ela imaginava e praticamente gritou de alegria ao perceber que estava chegando em casa. Aumentou o passo e se jogou no chão quando chegou no ponto de partida. Harry parou ao seu lado e a analisou.

- Você fez em 33 minutos. Espero que amanhã faça em menos tempo que isso, se não quiser pagar cinqüenta abdominais.

Ginny o olhou com indignação. Segurou-se pra não dar uma resposta azeda e soltou um suspiro.

- Nem acredito que acabou.

- O que acabou?

- A sessão tortura.

- Quem te disse que acabou?

- Ah, Merlin! Me salve! - Ela exclamou, tampando os olhos com as mãos.

- Vamos, levante-se!

- Harry Potter eu te odeio.

**xxx**

- Ginevra, acorde! Está na hora do almoço! - Molly batia na porta de seu quarto e gritava para a filha.

Ginny apenas se revirava na cama e murmurava coisas sem sentido. Já colocara o travesseiro na cara com o objetivo de abafar os gritos de sua mãe, mas era praticamente inútil. Molly sabia ser irritante quando queria.

Era persistente e não desistia até o fim. Tão típico dos Weasley.

- Argh! Eu estou querendo ficar dormindo, mãe! - Ginny gritou em resposta, após o vigésimo grito de sua mãe que invadia os seus sonhos perfeitos.

- Já se passou do meio dia, querida. Você não vai ficar mofando o dia todo nessa cama.. está precisando pegar uma corzinha, se animar. - Molly retrucou, fazendo a sua voz de gralha.

- Mãe, nós estamos no inverno! - Ginny retrucou, mordendo o travesseiro de raiva.

- Você já foi dormir cedo ontem.. por que está tão cansada? Levante-se! - Molly esmurrou a porta novamente.

_Por quê? Porque simplesmente Harry Potter fez uma sessão tortura comigo ontem a noite usando a patética desculpa que isso irá me melhorar no Quadribol! Hunf._

- Por favor, mãae! - Ela pediu, com a sua voz fininha.

- É bom a senhorita levantar antes que eu tenha de entrar aí e lhe jogar um balde de água fria. Onde você pensa que está?! Hermione já levantou há séculos! - Molly terminou de falar e saiu escadas a baixo, sem esperar a resposta da filha.

Isso fez com que o cérebro de Ginny apitasse e que uma pergunta se instalasse em sua cabeça.

_Hermione! Hermione! _Seu cérebro gritava.

Ela ficou em choque.. e sentou-se rapidamente em sua cama. Como fora se esquecer da menina? Ela era tapada ou insana? Como pode ser tão idiota?!

Se Hermione houvesse percebido alguma coisa provavelmente sua família saberia o mais rápido possível e seria o fim dos treinos de Ginny comprometendo até a amizade de Harry com os Weasley.

Aquilo seria horrível! Ela tinha de impedir.

Saltou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro pra lavar o rosto. Ao se olhar no espelho percebeu o seu estado lastimável.

Parecia que um caminhão havia passado por cima da cabeça dela. Os cabelos ruivos estavam desgrenhados e pareciam sujos e opacos. As olheiras eram profundas e demonstravam o tamanho do cansaço da menina. Sem contar que o seu corpo estava todo dolorido e que apenas caminhar já era praticamente uma tortura.

- Acho que eu preciso de um banho. - Ela comentou para a imagem do espelho. Sentindo pena de si mesma.

Tudo aquilo era culpa de Harry Potter.

Por que ele tinha de bancar o treinador-maldoso? As coisas já estavam bem cansativas antes dele aparecer.. e agora parecia que ela não estava disposta a nada.

Parecia uma velha reclamona.

Ligou o chuveiro e aquele barulho a fez suspirar de alívio. Dormira toda suada e suja. Havia chego ao quarto quando o dia amanhecia e ao observar a cama tão convidativa ali na sua frente ela não pensou nem duas vezes, se jogou e dormiu com os pijamas imundos mesmo. Não lembrara nem de fechar a janela.

E agora a água estava ali na sua frente, caindo em uma cascata tão bela e chamativa. Ginny sorriu e sem se despir entrou no chuveiro.

- Ah! - Ela exclamou ao sentir a água entrando em contato com a sua pele.

Imaginou a cena que se passaria se ela aparecesse lá embaixo no estado que se encontrava ao acordar. Provavelmente seus pais a mandariam diretamente para o St Mungus.. ela estava realmente parecendo uma psicopata suicida e depressiva.

_Mas isso vai mudar.. _ Sua mente a alertou, fazendo com que ela abrisse um sorriso radiante.

O pijama começou a grudar em sua pele e ela resolveu tirá-lo. Não quis nem se importar com o que sua mãe acharia daquilo, apenas deixou as coisas acontecerem.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, ela estava descendo para o almoço. Parecia uma pessoa diferente daquela que havia despertado. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios, porém ao caminhar às vezes ela fazia algumas caretas, por culpa da dor muscular.

- Pensei que ia ter de acordar com o balde, Ginny. - Molly falou para a filha, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Você não faria isso, mãe. - A menina respondeu com um sorriso confiante.

- Faria sim. - Respondeu Jorge lá do quintal. Ela espiou pela janela e conseguiu enxergar o menino todo encharcado e um tanto mal humorado. - Nós estamos no feriado! No feriado! E não podemos dormir até a hora que quisermos!

- Deixe disso, Jorge. Você já é um homem. - Molly retrucou o lançando um olhar severo.

- Um homem também necessita dormir, caso você não se lembre. - Ele estava entrando em casa, e não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o fato de estar molhando tudo.

- Jorge! Eu acabei de limpar essa coziiinha! - Molly gritava.

Ginny revirou os olhos e decidiu esnobar os dois. Foi então que viu Harry, Ronald e Hermione sentados na mesa da cozinha, tomando café da manhã.Seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Harry, e este lhe mandou um sorriso torto. E então ela encontrou os olhos castanhos e horripilantes de Hermione.

Ginny engoliu um seco.

Sabia que estava perdida caso Hermione houvesse descoberto algo. Seria o seu fim e de Harry Potter. Ela preferiu ser educada por precaução, o mínimo que aconteceria era uma chantagem e ela estava topando tudo.

Fazer as lições para Hermione não seria tão ruim assim.

- Bom dia, família.- Ela falou com uma animação exagerada.

Todos a encararam sem entender e depois voltaram a atenção para o seu prato.

- Você quis dizer Boa tarde, né? - Harry disse malicioso.

Ginny lançou um olhar mortífero e mordeu os lábios segurando um xingamento.

_Controle-se, Ginevra. Ele só esta te provocando.. esnobe! Lembre-se de Hermione e de suas chantagens. Foco!_

- É, talvez. Onde está o precioso almoço da mamãe? - Ginny procurava a comida que tanto esperava.

Sua barriga roncou alto e todos a encararam surpresos. Eles não viam Ginny daquele jeito fazia um bom tempo. Também, depois do treino-tortura do Harry, qualquer um ficaria faminto.

- O almoço será servido mais tarde. É Natal, lembra-se? - Hermione respondeu rispidamente.

Ginny sorriu pra ela com exagero e sentou-se ao seu lado. Parecia estar tentando agradá-la de qualquer forma, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém.

- Claro.. claro. Você tem razão. - Ela falou, piscando os olhos.

Pegou um pedaço da torta de maçã de sua mãe e colocou no prato que estava na sua frente. Todos ainda a encaravam sem entender nada, principalmente Hermione. Mas eles decidiram esnobar e continuar a comer. Foi nesse momento que Jorge e Molly invadiram a cozinha discutindo em plenos pulmões.

Harry olhou para Ginny e perguntou baixinho, aproveitando a deixa.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Estou tentando salvar a nossa pele! - Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- O que quer dizer? - Ele parecia estar bem confuso.

- Já chega, mãe. Eu vou te perdoar, mas saiba que amanhã acordarei o horário que eu quiser. - Jorge terminou a discussão e saiu da cozinha.

Ginny ao invés de se responder, calou-se. E lançou um olhar intenso para Harry, que deveria significar: Depois eu te explico.

- Então, o que acharam de ontem a noite? - Molly perguntou com entusiasmo.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e pensou na resposta que Hermione poderia lhe responder naquele momento.

_Bom.. foi bem proveitosa para a nossa querida Ginny. Saiu escondido de noite para treinar Quadribol, com a ajuda de Harry! Ela achou que eu não percebi!_

Ginny decidiu interferir, antes que Hermione pensasse nisso.

- Hm.. e os presentes? Cadê os presentes?! - Ela gritou de repente.

- Presentes? Não acha que está muito grandinha para presentes Ginny? - Molly a encarou com o cenho franzido. Ginny estava bem estranha naquela manhã.

- Todos gostam de presentes, mãe. Até os idosos como a senhora.

- Idosos?! Você está me chamando de idosa, Ginevra Weasley? - Molly gritou, fazendo um escândalo.

Ginny segurou o riso vitorioso e engoliu a vontade de rir. Por que tinha de ser tão esperta, hein?

- Mãe, não faça drama. Todos nós sabemos que você já não é nenhuma jovenzinha. - Ela respondeu com naturalidade e sua mãe soltou um grito agudo.

- Ela não quis dizer isso, Senhora Weasley. - Hermione interferiu._ Ah! A defensora dos fracos e oprimidos tinha de falar! _Ginny pensou com escárnio. - Você está muito bem conservada.

- Obrigada, Hermione. É que tem certas pessoas sem sentimentos aqui nessa casa. - Molly pareceu estar bem mais calma com o comentário de Hermione e lançou um olhar acusador para Ginny.

- Nossa! Não está mais aqui quem falou. - Ginny pegou mais um pedaço de torta e foi andando em direção a porta. O quanto mais distante de Hermione ficasse, melhor.

Não podia queimar mais o seu filme.

**xxx**

_Ginny, a desequilibrada,_

_O que você estava fazendo? O que se passa nessa sua cabeça oca? Eu realmente não entendi qual era aquela de falar com Hermione daquele jeito ou fugir do assunto da ceia do Natal. Todos perceberam e obviamente Ronald veio me interrogar. _

_Você precisa de terapia._

_Harry, o demais._

**xxx**

_Harry, o imbecil,_

_Eu estava salvando a nossa pele, querido. Então, é bom você não reclamar ou dirigir palavras ofensivas que agridam a minha pessoa, pois se não você pode se arrepender. Rá!_

_Tenha medo de mim._

_Ginny, a melhor jogadora de Quadribol._

**xxx**

_Ginny, totalmente desequilibrada,_

_O que você quis dizer com salvando a nossa pele? Você me falou isso no almoço, mas não consigo enxergar o motivo. Faça-me ver a luz e entender os seus pensamentos doentios._

_Harry, o gostosão. _

**xxx**

_Harry, o que acha que é gostosão,_

_Sempre soube que você era burra, mas nunca a esse ponto. Pense com a Titia Gigi. Hermione estava dormindo no meu quarto.. ou seja, ela percebeu que eu passei a noite inteira fora.. e ela não é nenhuma burra. Provavelmente, encaixou tudo. Então, meu querido, nós estamos indo em direção da forca. _

_Meus pais me matam.. e os meus irmãos te matam. Que lindo. É assim que uma linda história quadribolística acaba._

_Hunf._

_Ginny, a esperta. _

**xxx**

_Ginnyzinha querida, _

_Era só isso? Quero dizer.. isso nunca vai acontecer. Você está louca. Achou que o Harry aqui não pensaria em tudo? Óbvio que antes de você eu já sabia que isso aconteceria, porque eu sou mais inteligente e gostoso que você. Dei um jeito de Hermione não passar a noite em seu quarto.. ou seja, nada de desconfianças._

_Harry, o que resolve tudo._

**xxx**

_Harry, o gênio,_

_Você realmente merece meus parabéns. Retiro tudo o que disse contra você.. se estivesse do seu lado te agarraria agora mesmo. Você nos salvou.. ( um minuto de silêncio) Então eu tratei Hermione bem a toa? Argh! Não acredito. Preciso voltar a ser a menina má de antes. Essa vida de boazinha não é fácil._

_Ginny, a malvada. _

**xxx**

_Ginny, a bruxa, _

_Eu sou demais, assuma. Não seja tão má, às vezes não pega bem e as pessoas podem confundir isso com uma loucura depressiva e suicida. Acredite._

_Chega de cartas.. meu braço está doendo. Nos vemos a noite, G. Vá bem descansada.. o treino vai ser puxado._

_Harry, o mais malvado._

**xxx**

_H,_

_Às vezes eu tenho medo de você, Harry. Até a noite._

_G._

**xxx**

_G,_

_É bom que tenha._

_H;_

**xxx**

_Toc toc. _

- Quem é?

- Sou eu. - Respondeu uma voz rouca e grossa. Ginny o reconheceu no mesmo momento. Olhou para a carta que estava em suas mãos e arregalou os olhos.

- Eu quem? - Ela falou para enrolar.

- O Jorge, oras. - Ele respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- Espere um minuto, eu estou - estou sem roupa. - Ela havia pensado na primeira desculpa que viera em mente.

- O que está fazendo sem roupa? - Ele perguntou assustado.

- Er.. não posso me trocar?

Ginny escondeu as cartas que trocara com Harry Potter rapidamente. E sentou na sua cama.

- Pode,ué.

- Entre logo, Jorge. - Ela falou com a voz calma e tranqüila.

- Estressada. - Ele abriu a porta e tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, como se tivesse com uma idéia travessa em mente.

- Olá. - Ela comentou com um sorriso convidativo.

- Como foi de presentes? Uma grande safra?

- Esse ano nem tanto. Pelo menos passar frio eu não passo. - Ela murmurou indicando a cabeça para o casaco mais reforçado que sua mãe lhe dera.

- Eu ainda não te dei o meu presente. - Ele cantarolou.

- Oh! - Os olhos dela brilharam. - Alguma coisa de sua loja?

- Não chegou nem perto!

- Fale logo, homem. Odeio surpresas.

Ginny pulou da cama e foi em direção as mãos do seu irmão que estavam escondidas atrás de suas costas.

- Você vai ter que adivinhar. - Ele comentou, levantando o presente em uma altura que ela não alcançaria.

- Odeio esses jogos.

- Você odeia muitas coisas e isso não vai te fazer bem no futuro, irmãzinha.

- Idiota. Fale logo!

- Tá bom. - Ele parou um momento pra pensar. - Um passarinho me contou que você está realmente querendo jogar Quadribol..

- E você vai falar que isso é uma loucura gigantesca. Eu sei.

- Não, na realidade eu não ia falar isso.

- Um esporte de meninos?

- Não, nem isso.

- Então, o que diabos você ia falar?

- Que te acho completamente qualificada para isso. - Ele disse enquanto fechava a porta do quarto e ia em direção a menina.

Ela ficou sem fala e com a boca aberta. Como é que é?

- ...

- Ginny, não quero te desesperançar ou nada parecido, mas vai ser difícil. Porém, não é impossível. - Ele se aproximou dela e fechou a boca da menina com o dedo indicador.

- Quem te contou?

- Isso não interessa.

- Foi o Harry, não foi? - Ela perguntou raivosa.

- Não.. não foi. E se você não se lembra, eu estava presente naquela jantar que você comunicou a todos. - Ele disse com um pouco de mágoa.

- Estava presente de corpo, mas não de alma, Jorge. - Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Ok.. eu sei. Eu achei que aquilo era só algo passageiro, mas não é verdade. Você quer realmente isso.. mais do que tudo.

- Não é bem assim. Quero dizer, quero outras coisas também.

- Como por exemplo..?

- Hm.. - Ela hesitou. Não havia pensado em responder isso,porque isso implicava em dizer Harry Potter. O que não pegaria nada bem.

- Não tem. Você quer isso, eu sei.

- É, eu quero. Mas às vezes perco tanto as esperanças. - Ela parecia triste. Sentou-se na cama e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não quero que perca, apenas escute. - Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou nas suas mãos. - Eu farei o impossível para te ajudar.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Ela disse, pra cortar o momento tão forte.

- Claro, Ginny.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o meu presente?

- Ah, o presente.

- É, o presente. - Ambos riram.

- É uma coisa meio boba.. o real presente vem depois. - Ele disse com as bochechas coradas. Fazia tanto tempo que Ginny o via com vergonha.

- Não me importa. Eu só quero ver.

- Espero que faça bom uso. - Ele estendeu a mão e deu o embrulho para a menina.

Ela o pegou e ficou o encarando sem querer abrir. A felicidade era imensa em seu peito. Em menos de dois dias ela já tinha duas pessoas do seu lado. Aquilo era magnífico.

Então, ela rasgou o embrulho e encarou o seu presente. Era mais do que útil.. era perfeito para ela.

_Quadribol: Uma história, uma vida. _Era o livro mais vendido e perfeito de Quadribol. Tudo o que faltava para ela.

_Treinador perfeito: _Ela já tinha.

_Teoria de mestres: _Ela tinha.

_Motivação: _Sempre teve.

_Vassoura veloz e totalmente perfeita: _Tinha, graças ao seu Treinador perfeito, que era realmente o menino perfeito.

Rá! Ela estava feita!

- Jorge.. é simplesmente tudo o que eu precisava! - Ela o abraçou com força.

- Não agradeça a mim, e sim a Luna. Ela foi uma grande amiga, Ginny.

- Luna? Foi Luna quem lhe contou? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso triste no rosto, porém esse não escondia a surpresa.

- Sim.. ela me mandou uma carta. Está muito preocupada com você.

_Tão preocupada que me dedurou para Mcgonagall!_

Ginny abaixou a cabeça e se perdeu em lembranças. Ela sentia falta de Luna. Não tinha mais com quem conversar sobre meninos e contar as suas loucuras com Quadribol _plus _Harry Potter. Não tinha mais aqueles momentos de melhores amigas e nada das abobrinhas de Luna.

Estava realmente sentindo falta da amiga.

- Eu sinto falta dela. - Ginny confessou, um tempo depois.

- Acho que está na hora de você a perdoar .. - Jorge olhou nos olhos de Ginny e ela pode ver toda a pureza e lealdade do seu irmão.

- Eu sinto falta de tanta coisa, Jorge.. - Ela comentou com um sorriso triste. - Sinto falta daqueles tempos que eu era alegre e que não pensava nunca em coisas ruins. Sinto falta de amar e ser amada. Sinto falta do meu irmão querido e tão perfeito. E acima de tudo: Sinto falta de ser feliz. Mas o que eu posso fazer pra mudar isso?

- Muita coisa, Ginny. Muita coisa. - Ele a cortou, antes que ela terminasse.

- Como o quê?

- Se você não percebeu todos nós te amamos.. você tem uma família enorme. Está na hora de se apoiar nela e deixar as coisas acontecerem. Está na hora de se conformar.

- Mas eles não me entendem. Eles não querem me ver feliz.

- Eles são apenas cabeças-duras, mas tenho a certeza que todos nessa família querem a Ginny antiga. Todos.

- Obrigada, Jorge.

- Estou aqui para isso. - Ele a abraçou e ambos ficaram curtindo aquele tempo de irmãos. Que não ocorria há muito tempo.

**xxx**

Where does the love go?

I don't know

When it's all said and done

How could I be losing you forever after all the time we spent together?

I had to know why, I had to lose you

Now you just become

Like everything I'll

Never find again

At the bottom of the ocean

Para onde o amor vai?

Eu não sei.

Quando tudo está dito e acabado.

Como eu posso estar te perdendo pra sempre depois de todo esse tempo que passamos juntos?

Eu preciso saber o porquê que eu tive de te perder.

Agora você se tornou algo como tudo aquilo que você nunca mais achará.

No fundo do oceano.

_Bottom of the Ocean - Miley Cyrus. _

**xxx**

- Você demorou. - Ela ouviu a voz rouca e febril de Harry.

Ele estava perto do bosque que ficava em frente a Toca e a esperava com os cabelos desarrumados por culpa do vento e um cheiro delicioso de algum perfume que ele passara. Ou seria o cheiro natural dele?

- Eu tive que dar um jeito na Hermione, Harry. - Ela se explicou aproximando-se. Hoje havia se aprontado pro treino e usava uma calça _leggin_, uma camiseta branca simples e o seu cabelo vermelho vivo estava preso em uma rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

- E o quê você fez? - Ele perguntou, não demonstrando muito interesse.

- Hm.. só consegui pensar em uma coisa. - Ela disse, com as bochechas ficando um pouco coradas.

- Que seria..?

- Poção para dormir. - Ela parecia encabulada e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo.

- Hm.. razoável.

- E qual foi a sua jogada de mestre, Super-Harry? - Ginny perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Ronald Weasley e uma briga que precisava ser resolvida. - Ele disse com um sorriso largo.

- O quê? Ela foi dormir com o meu irmão? Argh. Não queria ter imaginado essa cena. - Ginny fez uma careta e se tremeu inteira. Harry riu.

- Foi a única saída. Simples e fácil. Nada de poções, apenas inteligência.- Harry piscou para Ginny, e ela sentiu o seu coração disparar.

- Há há. Que tal começar o treino, huh? - Ela passou por ele e foi entrando entre as árvores. - Posso começar a correr?

- Já está demorando. - Ele falou com uma expressão mandona e exigente.

Ela rosnou baixinho e soltou um resmungo, mas logo começou a correr. E então ela viu que ele a acompanhava na corrida.

- Hm.. então hoje decidiu sair da moleza e correr comigo, Super-Harry? - Ela perguntou entre a respiração.

- Na realidade eu estou te testando para ver quem faz mais rápido. Se você perder, terá que dar outra volta. - Harry acelerou um pouco a corrida e a ultrapassou.

- Filho da mãe. - Ela o xingou e logo aumentou o passo para o alcançar.

Eles passaram trinta minutos correndo e para a felicidade de Ginny, Harry a deixou ganhar. Então, ela já estava fazendo uma série de exercícios no chão como abdominais estranhas e alguns alongamentos que nunca ouvira falar.

Pelo visto Harry estava realmente se esforçando para treiná-la.

Sentia-se tão bem ali treinando.. mesmo com o cansaço e o suor a atrapalhando. Aquilo não era nada comparada a dor da impotência. Da desistência. Ela sentia que a cada abdominal tinha mais forças e chances para alcançar o seu objetivo.

Harry tinha um sorriso em seus lábios e as vezes ela ficava os olhando se movimentar enquanto o menino falava e assim ela perdia a explicação.Murmurava um "Hã?" e ele explicava novamente.

Ele era uma distração para ela. Tinha horas que ela fazia o exercício sem nenhuma atenção para ficar apenas o encarando enquanto achava que ele não estava olhando. Aquilo fazia o seu coração bater acelerado e alto em seu peito.

Pelo menos ele acharia que era por culpa do esforço.

Uma hora depois ela se sentia acabada. Ficou deitada no chão com a respiração ofegante e alguns fios rebeldes vermelhos colados na face e no pescoço por culpa do suor.

- Por que você parou? - Harry a encarava com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Porque eu estou cansada.

- Eu mandei você parar? - Ele perguntou com aquela voz tão _General_ que fez Ginny se arrepiar.

- Não,mas.. - Ginny tentou se explicar, porém foi cortada.

- Não tem mais nem menos. Você vai ter que ser punida por isso.

- Punida? - Ela gritou. Parecia que a torturavam.

- Sim, punida. Cinqüenta flexões!

- O quê? Flexões? Eu não consigo fazer nem dez! - Ela retrucou. Harry a encarou mordendo os lábios por um momento.

- Vai ter que conseguir.. se não vamos ficar horas e horas tentando. - Ele deu um sorriso maldoso e ela engoliu um seco.

Vários xingamentos estavam na ponta da língua, porém ela os segurou e começou a fazer as flexões.

Caiu várias e várias vezes e Harry apenas a mandava se levantar daquela forma seca e mandona.

- Levante-se, Ginny. - Ele repetia inúmeras vezes.

- Eu estou tentando, Harry. - Ela falou com a voz fraca, enquanto fazia sua trigésima quinta flexão.

- Você nunca vai conseguir entrar para um time desse jeito, Ginny! - Harry disse com a voz dura. - E não me chame de Harry!

- Como eu vou te chamar então? - Ela perguntou em meio ao cansaço e a força que estava fazendo.

- Capitão.

- Certo, Har..Capitão. - Ela acrescentou rapidamente, enquanto tombava no chão de tanto cansaço.

- Vamos, Ginny.

- Estou.. muito.. cansada. - Ela parecia estar exausta.

- Se você terminar essa série, eu te libero. - Ele parecia estar tentando incentivá-la. Pelo visto ele voltara a ter coração.

- Jura? - Ela murmurou com um sorriso fraco. - Então, eu vou terminar.

Colocou-se na posição e voltou a fazer. Seus músculos gritando por descanso, porém ela não desistia. Quando terminou tacou-se no chão e soltou um urro de alegria.

- Nem acredito que eu consegui. - Ela falou com a voz baixa.

- Eu disse que você ia conseguir. - Harry falou com um sorriso, aproximando-se dela.

- Obrigada, Capitão. - Ela agradeceu, respondendo ao sorriso.

Eles estavam em uma clareira do bosque, sob a luz do luar. Harry sentou-se ao lado da menina e observou o ralado que havia no joelho dela, por culpa de um descuido dela na corrida.

- Está doendo? - Ele perguntou, apontando pro machucado.

- Não.. meus músculos doem mais. Amanhã não vou conseguir levantar. Vou estar quebrada. - Ela o olhou e ele pode ver o brilho de satisfação nos olhos dela.

- Isso te deixa feliz?

- O quê?

- Estar dolorida!

- Argh. Não. É apenas o fato de saber que assim eu estarei mais próxima do objetivo. Isso me dá forças para continuar. - Ela murmurou, deitando-se na grama e olhando para o céu.

- Eu sei como é isso, Ginny. Não ter esperanças.. é a pior sensação do mundo. Mas tem um momento que você perceber que na realidade você não está sozinho e assim você vê o quanto a sua frustração foi inútil. Você sempre foi feliz e nunca havia percebido.

- Har.. Capitão. Eu não estou feliz.. digo, eu não estava. Eu sinto que agora eu estou melhorando. As cicatrizes estão se cicatrizando lentamente. Isso me anima, me faz ver que viver vale a pena.

- Não é o Capitão que está conversando com você agora, Ginny. E sim o Harry. - Ele falou, enquanto deitava-se ao lado da menina e encarava a imensidão azul sob as suas cabeças.

- Não sabia que você tinha dupla personalidade. - Ela respondeu. Ambos riram.

Ficaram quietos por um tempo. Apenas observando o som do silêncio.. aquele que muitas vezes é melhor do que mil palavras.

- Achei que não ia conseguir vencer Voldemort. Eu tinha medo, Ginny. Medo de decepcionar a todos. - Harry confessou. Parecia que ele estava desabafando algo que nunca havia falado.

- Eu confiava em você. Sempre confiei. - Ginny disse simplesmente.

- Eu venci aquela Guerra por todas as pessoas que amei e que amava. Achei que depois dela não viriam mais problemas e apenas coisas boas, mas me enganei totalmente.

- O que você quer dizer?

- As mortes. Elas mexeram muito comigo. - Harry parecia um pouco tenso ao tocar no assunto. Ginny procurou a mão dele e a segurou para encorajar.

- Você sabe que não foi o culpado, não sabe?

- Sei, mas algo dentro de mim sente essa culpa e ela me corrói. O pior de tudo isso foi ver o que a morte de Fred havia feito com você.

- Como assim?

- Pensava que eu podia ter mudado aquilo.. achei que se eu tivesse me entregado antes, talvez ele pudesse ter sobrevivido.

Ginny sentou-se repentinamente.

- Nunca mais fale algo parecido. - Ela ralhou com ele o encarando com intensidade. - Você nem tinha de ter ido se entregar, para começo de conversa, quase me matou do coração. Como acha que eu me senti quando te vi morto aos pés de Hagrid? Como você acha que Hermione e Ronald se sentiram?

- Você estaria feliz se ele estivesse aqui, Ginny.

- Nada é por acaso, Harry. Eu acredito nisso.. mesmo tendo ficado inconformada com a morte e toda a minha depressão. Eu nunca cheguei a lhe culpar. Eu culpava apenas Voldemort e toda a sua maldade e loucura.

- Eu achei que você estaria lá me abraçando quando tudo aquilo acabasse, mas você não apareceu. Você nunca apareceu.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. - Ela parecia envergonhada. Deitou-se novamente, para não encará-lo nos olhos. - Eu errei em tanta coisa.. mas nada se compara em como errei com você,Harry.

- Eu te entendo. - Ele parecia estar sendo sincero e aquilo a machucou mais.

- Você não devia entender. Eu devia ter feito tanta coisa que não fiz. Eu estraguei a plena felicidade de muitas pessoas, principalmente a sua. Achei que me afastando de você, Hermione e Ronald assim vocês não sentiriam tanto a minha depressão, mas vejo que me enganei.

- Vamos esquecer isso. - Ele falou antes de se calar.

O silêncio caiu sobre a clareira novamente. Apenas os corações e as respirações o quebravam.Ginny e ele relembravam-se dos momentos vividos na Guerra, quietos e pensativos.

- Harry? - Ela o chamou de repente.

- Quê?

- Você estava fantástico na Batalha Final. - Ela comentou, pegando nas mãos dele novamente.

- Obrigado, Ginny. - _Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu espero pra ouvir isso. _Ele completou mentalmente.

- Não tem de quê. - _Eu te amo, Harry. _A mente da menina a tentava forçar dizer, porém ficou apenas em pensamentos.

_Eu te amo, Ginny. _Igualmente com ele.

**xxx**

**N/A: **Olá! Eu particularmente amei esse capítulo. Acho que ele tem de tudo um pouco. Sofrimento.. paixão.. e sei lá. Eu gostei bastante dele. Algumas dúvidas quanto ao passado estão sendo esclarecidas. Enfim, eu adorei.

O que vocês acharam? Eu preciso saber! \o

Não demorei o tanto que esperava.. mas a demora na outra fic está ficando preocupante. Então, o próximo capitulo que postarei será dela.

Hoje não vou demorar muito aqui na minha nota, pois pretendo postá-la rapidamente e ainda responder as reviews (por aqui mesmo).

Bom.. o número de reviews caiu muito e eu sei que grande parte da culpa é minha por causa da demora, então espero que nesse capítulo elas aumentem!

Ui.

**Próximo projeto: **Bom.. no momento eu estou totalmente ligada a série "Twilight" de Stephenie Meyer. E comecei a ler fics sobre esta. Então, comecei a ler uma tão perfeita e maravilhosa que ela me cativou. E está em inglês. Provavelmente eu vá a traduzir. Não é certeza.. vou pedir a autorização do autor.

Se quiserem ler... é depois passar no meu perfil daqui, que logo menos irei postá-la. Pelo menos, eu acho que irei. HAUAHUAH.

O nome é: Of Curses and Cures.

**Resposta das reviews: **

**Anna Weasley Potter: **Ah.. que bom que você acha ela maravilhosa! Isso me deixa muito, mas muito feliz. É tão bom ouvir elogios. HAUAHUAH. Está aí um dos próximos capítulos.. o que achou? Continue a ler. bjs.

**Byzinha Lestrange**** :** By, meu amor. Preguiçosa é fogo, né. Adorei o seu comentário. ENFIM, dessa vez eu não demorei muito e adorei o capítulo. O que você achou? Sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante! Te adoro muuito! Bjs.

**BaahH**** : ** Que bom que você achou lindo! O que achou de Harry e Gi nesse capítulo? AHUAHUAHA. Espero que tenha gostado. Bom.. eu estou com um bloqueio ENORME para Destinos Entrelaçados. O pessoal deixou de comentar completamente e isso foi me desanimando. Mas eu não vou desistir da fic. Provavelmente quando me der um ataque criativo eu irei escrevê-lo. Por enquanto eu posto aqui. (: Adorei a sua review. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. bjs.

**Obrigada a todos e mandem reviews!**

**Beijos.**

**Ari B.**

Ps: Perdoem os erros de Português.


End file.
